InFAMOUS: Un Mundo Infame
by jantpollo
Summary: Delsin Rowe despierta en un mundo totalmente destruido la ciudad de Seattle esta en ruinas, pero eso no es lo peor de todo en este mundo los conductores gobiernan el planeta jugando con las vidas de las personas sin poderes. Delsin decide descubrir que es lo que esta pasando y buscar una manera de volver a su hogar mientras salva este mundo de la tirania de los conductores.
1. Un Mundo Diferente

**Hola a todos les traigo una Historia de InFAMOUS muy emocionante, aquí veremos mucha acción suspenso drama y romance pero más acción que nada hahaha. Espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Un mundo diferente**

**Parte 1**

Era todo confuso, todo estaba oscuro la cabeza le daba vuelta de alguna manera se sentía cansado pero también se preguntaba donde estaba, el chico se levanto en un lugar desconocido de alguna forma todo estaba destruido la ciudad enfrente de el estaba en ruinas pero eso no era posible hace unos instante el lugar estaba perfectamente pero de la nada estaba completamente destruido como una ciudad puede ser destruida en cuestión de un unos segundo pero no era así la ciudad se veía que ya eran años que ha estado en ese estado pero sin saber nada el chico fue a investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El chico era un joven de 24 años llevaba un gorro de color rojo una cadena en su mano derecha su nombre es Delsin Rowe un joven conductor que había salvado la ciudad de Seattle y a sus habitantes de las manos de D.U.P. que cazaban a los conductores y los ponían en celdas aislada pero con la ayuda de sus amigos Delsin puso un fin a todo eso. Delsin caminaba por las calles que estaban totalmente destruidas él empezó a observar con más cuidado donde se encontraba pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención era un especie de torre completamente destruida pero eso no era lo que él se preocupara sino la torre en sí, era nada menos que aguja espacial de Seattle era el centro turístico más importante de la ciudad que estaba destruido eso significa que el estaba en Seattle pero para el eso no tenía nada de sentido hace menos de 2 minutos que el estaba en Seattle con sus amigos Fetch y Eugene pasando el rato pero de repente Delsin estaba tirado en el suelo en un lugar desconocido para él.

'' Esto no es bueno como demonios ha pasado todo esto en un momento estoy con Fetch y Eugene pero al otro estoy en un lugar desconocido necesito investigar más esto algo me dice que estoy un lugar muy peligroso mejor sigo haber si encuentro algo que me explique está pasando aquí. '' Dijo Delsin examinando el lugar.

Delsin siguió su camino entre mas caminaba mas se daba cuenta que esa ciudad no es la ciudad de Seattle que él conocía los daños eran masivos no habían personas a la vista era un lugar desolado sin ninguna persona alrededor, pero lo que mas sorprendía a Delsin era que los daños de la ciudad no eran recientes sino de años atrás los edificios destruidos ya tenían maleza alrededor de sus paredes para Delsin esos edificios era ruinas de años atrás.

'' Enserio pero qué demonios ha pasado no entiendo nada este lugar enserio esta ciudad es Seattle esto es un desastre parece que estallo una bomba aquí o algo no hay nadie aquí para que me explique qué diablos está pasando. '' Dijo Delsin en un tono preocupado ante la situación que él se encontraba.

'' AUXILIOOOOOOOOO. ''

En ese momento una voz se escucho no muy lejos donde se encontraba Delsin al escuchar esa voz se puso en marcha donde la persona que grito quizás esa persona tengo respuesta de todo esto ya que Delsin no tenía idea donde él estaba, así Delsin usando su poder de Humo empezó a ir al lugar donde se encontraba esa voz.

**Parte 2**

'' Corre date prisa ellos vienen detrás de nosotras. '' Grito una chica de cabello café largo a una niña que ella llevaba de la mano.

'' No puedo mas ya estoy cansada. '' Dijo la niña cayendo al suelo.

La chica de cabello café cargo a la niña en sus brazos y siguió corriendo atrás de ellas habían 3 hombres persiguiéndolas todos vestían chaquetas negras con pantalones negros, esos tres hombres perseguían a esas dos chicas por alguna razón.

'' Oye donde se metieron esas dos rápido hay que capturarlas. '' Dijo uno de los hombres.

'' No te preocupes no deberán estar muy lejos. '' Dijo el segundo sujeto.

'' Hay que darnos prisa al menos una de ellas tiene la información que necesitamos. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto. Los tres sujetos estaban buscando en todo el área para encontrar a las dos chicas.

'' Esto está muy mal no quieren irse de aquí no se cuanto tiempo tomara para encontrarnos si ellos siguen aquí. '' Dijo la chica de cabello café sujetando a la niña con fuerza.

'' Tengo mucho miedo. '' Dijo la niña asustada mientras sujetaba a la chica de cabello café con todas sus fuerzas.

'' Salgan de donde estén no tienen escapatoria si se rinden pacíficamente no le haremos mucho daño. '' Dijo uno de los sujetos. Pero no había una respuesta a su advertencia así que llamo a uno de sus compañeros.

'' Tony usa tu habilidad de concreto para saber si ocultan detrás de las rocas más cercanas. '' Dijo el primer sujeto.

'' De acuerdo Jon. '' Dijo Tony preparándose para usar su poder de concreto.

De repente la chica de cabello café salto contra el conductor que iba usar su poder concreto, ella espero al menos uno estuviera con la guardia baja para así eliminarlo. Pero de repente sintió un golpe por la espalda de ella haciéndola caer al suelo.

'' Ten más cuidado Tony esta tipa te iba a eliminar con la guardia baja. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto acercándose a la chica en el suelo.

'' Perdón me deje llevar pero no te preocupes es solo una chica humana de ninguna forma me puede haber hecho algo. '' Dijo Tony despreocupado.

'' No te confíes demasiado idiota. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto señalando la mano derecha de la chica la mano de la chica tenía una arma era una nueve milímetro lista para disparar.

'' Ops gracias por eso Lance. '' Dijo Tony en tono despreocupado.

'' Ya basta de charla llevémosla al cuartel para sacarle toda la información. '' Dijo Jon a Tony y Lance.

De repente los tres sujetos sintieron que habían piedras dirigiéndose a ellos, las piedras se dirigían a ellos pero no eran ninguna amenaza para sus vidas los tres vieron quien era la persona que lanzaba esas piedras era una niña de cabello rubio largo era la misma niña que cargaba la chica de cabello café, la niña de cabello rubio lanzaba las piedras desesperadamente para ayudar a la otra chica que estaba en el suelo lastimada.

'' Déjenla en paz váyanse. '' Gritaba la niña desesperadamente.

'' Tony encárgate de la mocosa. '' Dijo Jon dando una orden.

'' Que le van hacer desgraciados es solo una niña. '' Dijo la chica de cabello café.

'' Ella no nos sirve de nada así que nos desarenos de la mocosa. '' Dijo Jon en un tono muy frio.

'' HUYEEEEEEE AMY HUYEEEEEE! '' Grito la chica de cabello café desesperadamente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde el sujeto llamado Tony ya estaba enfrente de ella, la niña de cabello rubio llamada Amy estaba temblando de miedo.

'' Perdona mocosa pero no nos sirve de nada así que te mandare a una mejor vida. '' Dijo Tony en un tono frio. Puso sus manos enfrente de la cara de Amy a punto de liberar su poder.

'' NOOOOOOOOOO! '' Grito la chica de cabello café.

De repente un disparo se escucho pero ese disparo no fue dirigido a la niña sino al sujeto con el nombre de Tony lanzándolo hacia el suelo con gran potencia al ver eso sus dos compañeros voltearon sus miradas a ver qué estaba pasando y quien era el que había disparado.

'' Parece que llegue justo a tiempo pero siempre el Héroe tiene que hacer su entrada no lo creen. '' Dijo Delsin Rowe apareciendo en la escena.

La niña solo podía verlo aunque tenía mucho miedo en ese momento así que Delsin se acerco a ella le acaricio su cabeza y le dijo:

'' No te preocupes todo estará bien ahora. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo a la niña.

**Parte 3**

Delsin Rowe escucho unos gritos a lo lejano y fue al lugar donde provenían esos gritos pero cuando llego al lugar vio a una chica y a una niña siendo perseguido por tres sujetos al parecer les estaban haciendo daño y uno de ellos fue donde se encontraba la niña para hacerle aun más daño en ese momento Delsin decidió aparecer y a salvar a la niña que estaba en peligro, en una distancia larga Delsin uso su poder de humo para disparar al sujeto al parecer dio en el blanco porque el sujeto cayo a lo largo pero eso llamo la atención de los otros sujetos que estaban con la chica de cabello café.

'' Quien demonios eres tienes muchas agallas para enfrentarnos. '' Dijo Jon a Delsin.

'' Oye no te enojes tanto claro que vendría al rescate de personas en apuros. '' Dijo Delsin demostrando confianza.

'' Ese humo que salió de tus manos es tu habilidad de conductor si no me equivoco. '' Dijo Jon analizando a Delsin.

'' Claro que soy un conductor y por lo que veo ustedes son conductores también. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a los tres sujetos.

'' Si eres conductor entonces deberías estar en nuestro lado no del lado de estos humanos así deja de tonterías y ven con nosotros. '' Dijo Jon en tono serio.

'' De que estás hablando no entiendo lo que estás diciendo solo quiero saber en dónde estoy. '' Dijo Delsin en un tono muy confuso.

'' Oye Jon déjame patearle el trasero a este tipo veo que no está de nuestro lado no hay problema si lo mato verdad. '' Dijo Tony levantándose del suelo.

'' Es una verdadera lástima matar a unos de los nuestros pero no hay alternativa acabalo. '' Dijo Jon a Tony.

Tony se lanzo contra Delsin usando su poder de concreto disparándole ráfaga de piedras para eliminarlo, pero Delsin las esquivo muy fácilmente ya que en sus batallas anteriores contra del D.U.P. todos sus enemigo usaban poder de concreto asi que él conocía el patrón de combate de los conductores de concreto, Tony empezó a irritarse ya que sus ataques no estaban haciendo efectos o ni siquiera podía darle en el blanco y se empezó a molestar, por otro lado Delsin empezó a usar su poder de humo para desplegarse por los lados pero Tony uso su poder para crear una pared de concreto para protegerse al ver eso Delsin uso su mano derecha para concentrar una gran cantidad de humo en su punto máximo Delsin libero todo el humo de su mano derecha logrando destruir la pared de concreto que Tony había puesto para protegerse, con todo ese humo Tony no podía ver nada y de repente Delsin estaba parado enfrente de el Tony levanto su mano para disparar su poder de concreto que estaba acumulando en su mano pero fue impedido por Delsin ya que él en su mano derecha tenía una cadena pero él la uso como arma y desenvolvió de su mano para poder atacar a Tony , la cadena de Delsin la usaba como un látigo y empezó a golpear a Tony con ella, Tony reacciono y se empezó alejarse de Delsin pero él lo seguía persiguiendo.

'' No eres tan bueno combatiendo con alguien que no está indefenso verdad. '' Dijo Delsin burlándose de su oponente.

'' Cierra la boca ahora acabare contigo. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Basta Tony tú no eres oponente para el. '' Dijo Lance acercándose a Tony.

'' No te metas Lance este idiota es mío. '' Dijo Tony mas irritado.

'' No te das cuenta el conoce tu patrón de combate veo que no eres el primer conductor de concreto que él ha peleado así que fácilmente se burla de tus defensas. '' Dijo Lance analizando toda la pelea.

'' Veo que tu eres más astuto que tu amigo pero eso no quiere decir que me ganaras. '' Dijo Delsin provocando a su nuevo oponente.

'' Enserio te lo preguntare porque las proteges? Los humanos y los conductores no podemos coexistir nosotros los conductores somos superiores por eso debemos exterminarlos a cada humano que encontremos. '' Dijo Lance persuadiendo a Delsin.

'' En verdad no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí pero no dejare que lastimes a personas inocentes solo porque te crees superior solo que tengamos poderes no quiere decir que hagamos lo que queramos con los demás. '' Dijo Delsin dando su punto de vista.

Delsin solo vio la cara de todos a su alrededor sus cara era de confusión los tres sujetos estaban con la boca abierta la niña también estaba sorprendida pero la chica de cabello café era lo contrario su cara reflejaba furia sus ojos solo apuntaban directamente a Delsin lo cual él se pregunto qué era lo que estaba pasando en este lugar pero antes que Delsin digiera otra palabra la chica de cabello café grito:

'' DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO UN CONDUCTOR PREOCUPANDOSE POR LAS PERSONAS ESO ES UN MAL CHISTE USTEDES SON UNOS ASESINOS SIN CORAZON MATAN A LAS PERSONAS POR DIVERSION AHORA ME DICES POR SER UN CONDUCTOR NO TIENES DERECHO HACER LO QUE QUIERAS ERES UN RETARDADO O QUE! NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UN CONDUCTOR PARA QUE ME SALVE PREFIERO MORIR QUE DEBERLE ALGO A LOS DE TU ESPECIE. '' Dijo la chica de cabello café enfurecida.

Con todo lo que la chica grito Delsin solo puede pensar que era lo que estaba pasando en este lugar porque esta chica odiaba a los conductores y porque los conductores veían a las personas como si fueran un estorbo entre mas escuchaba Delsin mas confundido se ponía algo debe pasar en este lugar porque el despertó en un lugar asi solo mas preguntas se hacían y no habían respuesta.

'' Oye chica no sé porque tienes tanto odio a los conductores y tampoco sé porque estos tipos se creen superiores pero algo se perfectamente que cuando alguien necesita ser salvado yo iré a su rescate y además no sé nada de este lugar así que no solo me quedare sentado cuando veo a una chica linda como tu ser tratada de esa manera. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo a la chica. Por alguna razón la chica no podía creer lo que Delsin estaba diciendo pero cuando le sonríe la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al ver que alguien le digiera linda en una situación en la que estaban.

'' Basta de tanta charla no creo que las salves porque yo acabare contigo ahora mismo. '' Dijo Lance interrumpiendo a Delsin.

Lance saco una especie de espada de esgrima pero la espada estaba convierta de una especie de poder azul alrededor tomo una instancia y se preparo para el ataque con un movimiento rápido dio una estocada apuntando hacia el corazón de Delsin pero este rápidamente lo esquivo pero Lance giro su espada en forma horizontal apuntando esta vez al cuello de Delsin este rápidamente convirtió su cuerpo en cenizas para que la espada no le hiciera un daño fatal.

'' Veo que tienes bueno reflejos pero eso no te hará ganar esta pelea. '' Dijo Lance con toda confianza.

'' Tu no peleas nada mal así que tendré que usar mi técnica especial para liberarme de ustedes tres a la vez. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' Estas bromeando sino puedes conmigo peor con los tres a la vez además solo puedes crear humo y cenizas no puedes crear algo más destructivo que eso. '' Dijo Lance tratando de intimidar a Delsin.

'' Tú debes saber para nosotros los conductores no hay límites para nuestro poder. Oye tu chica recoge a la niña y llévatela a un lugar seguro este ataque va hacer muy peligroso. '' Dijo Delsin advirtiendo a todos a su alrededor.

En ese momento los tres sujetos Jon, Tony y Lance se pusieron guardia de alguna manera percibieron que la amenaza de Delsin no era ninguna broma así que Tony creó un muro de concreto para proteger a sus compañeros, la chica de cabello café sujeto a la niña y se fue corriendo lo más lejos posible el creó una oportunidad para ellas haciendo que sus perseguidores se olvidaran de ellas y se enfocaran solo mente en el pero aun así porque ese conductor haría algo así por los humanos la chica se preguntaba mas por las acciones de ese conductor que estaba arriesgando su vida por ellas.

Delsin estaba preparando su ataque de repente alrededor de él se estaban formando cenizas, humo y fuego, el fuego se estaba concentrando en sus pies mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeando de cenizas cada segundo pasaba mas fuerte era la energía que se concentraba a su alrededor. De repente Delsin salto pero no era un salto ordinario era un salto demasiado alto, Delsin salto usando sus manos como propulsores para llegar lo más alto posible cuando Delsin llego a un límite de altura estaba de espalda y con giro puso su cuerpo apuntando hacia el suelo donde se encontraban los tres sujetos y con toda velocidad Delsin empezó a descender al suelo de una manera muy rápida usando sus manos una vez más como propulsores siendo él un misil humano logrando hacer un gran impacto a la hora de llegar el suelo.

**Parte 4**

El impacto fue de gran magnitud destruyendo todo a su alrededor la barrera de concreto que habían creado los sujetos se hiso mil pedazos lanzando a los tres al suelo inconscientes mientras tanto la chica y la niña aunque habían corrido muy lejos sintieron el impacto lanzándolas al suelo pero aun así no perdieron la conciencia pero se preguntaron qué era lo que había hecho el conductor que los salvo pero la idea de que un conductor la salvo le generaba ira porque ella sabía que no podía confiar en ningún conductor pero este conductor se portaba de una manera diferente a los demás la duda era aun mas grande. Pero en ese momento la chica sujeto a la niña preocupada si algo le había pasado por la explosión que acaban de presenciar.

'' Amy te encuentras bien no estás herida? '' Dijo la chica preocupada por la niña.

'' Estoy bien y tú? Esos hombres no te hicieron nada malo? '' Dijo la nina preocupada.

'' No te preocupes Amy estoy bien, debemos llegar al refugio antes que vengan mas conductores a capturarnos. '' Dijo la chica preocupada ya que esa explosión podría haber llamado la atención de personas innecesarias.

'' Ups esa explosión si que fue grande pero por lo menos deje a esos tres inocentes y díganme chicas están bien? Dijo Delsin apareciendo de sorpresa detrás de las chicas.

De repente la chica salto de sorpresa al ver a Delsin ahí parado como llego en ese lugar tan rápido, la chica rápidamente se puso en guardia sacando su pistola apuntando hacia Delsin.

'' Oye tranquila no vengo hacerte daño. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmar a la chica.

'' Que es lo que quieres ningún conductor es bueno así que estas detrás de nuestra guarida quieres saber dónde estamos verdad no te hagas el tonto. '' Dijo la chica enfurecida.

'' Oye de que estás hablando no tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo solo quiero saber en dónde estoy porque todo en esta ciudad está destruido. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmar a la chica.

'' No te hagas el tonto conmigo tu sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando ustedes los conductores están llenos de mentiras. '' Dijo la chica aun mas enfurecida.

'' Enserio no te estoy mintiendo no tengo ni la menor idea que es lo que esta pasando aquí solo quiero respuestas. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' YO TE CREO TU ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA. '' Grito la niña atrás de la chica.

'' Amy no le creas a un sucio conductor ellos están llenos de mentiras. '' Dijo la chica alejándola.

'' No si él fuera mala persona el ya nos hubiera hecho daño pero el nos protegió asi que el una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy defendiendo a Delsin.

Amy corrió hacia donde estaba Delsin y lo abrazo, eso fue una sorpresa para ambos la inocencia de la nina Amy no le importo si Delsin era conductor o no solo le importo que él las había salvado de esos hombres malvados que estaban detrás de ellas.

'' Gracias niña por creer en mi cuál es tu nombre? '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' Mi nombre es Amy y tengo 11 años. '' Dijo Amy sonriendo a Delsin.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe encantado de conocerte. '' Dijo Delsin abrazando a Amy.

'' Y ella es Samanta y ella es una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy señalando a la chica de cabello café.

Pero cuando ella señalo a la chica ella no estaba ahí fue una sorpresa para Amy y Delsin que había pasado con la chica los sujetos aparecieron de nuevo? Alguien más las había atacado pero ella no estaba ahí, pero de repente Delsin sintió un golpe en su cabeza dejándolo inocente el cuerpo de Delsin cayó al suelo, Amy volteo quien era que había golpeado a Delsin y no era otra persona más que la chica de nombre Samanta había dejado inconsciente a Delsin con pedazo de tubo de hierro.

'' Samanta porque hiciste eso el es una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy con lagrimas en los ojos.

'' Perdona Amy pero necesito sacarle información quiero saber en qué están esta los conductores así que nos lo llevaremos a la guarida. '' Dijo Samanta en tono serio.

'' Espero que se encuentre bien. '' Dijo Amy preocupada.

'' No te preocupes es un conductor un golpe como ese no será grave para él. '' Dijo Samanta despreocupada por la condición de Delsin.

Samanta puso el cuerpo inocente de Delsin en su espalda y empezó a caminar con Amy a su lado se dirigieron a su guarida donde Samanta quería sacar toda la información si fuera posible de los conductores y sus planes llevándose a Delsin como rehén. En ese momento Samanta y Amy empezaron a caminar y alejarse mas del lugar donde hubo la batalla sin saber que era lo que esperaba mas adelante.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy la historia se va a poner aun más interesante pero la pregunta que habrá pasado con el mundo porque hay tanto odio hacia los conductores que le harán a Delsin una vez que lleguen a la guarida tantas cosas van a pasar así que no le pierdan. Hasta la Próxima Vez.**


	2. Rebelion Contra Conductores

**Bueno les traigo otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame espero que les guste, un dato el Delsin de esta historia se trata del Delsin del Karma Bueno de Second Son asi que habrá muchos spoilers del Karma Bueno, pero bueno disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Rebelión Contra Conductores**

**Parte 1**

Era todo igual que la ultima vez su cabeza daba vuelta pero esta vez no era un mareo sino era un golpe que el había recibido hace poco el no sabía quién lo había golpeado o porque solo estaba seguro que nada bueno iba a resultar cuando él se despertara del golpe.

Delsin Rowe abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido, cuando el abrió los ojos se encontraba en una especie de celda subterránea ya que no tenia ventana el lugar y estaba oscuro húmedo y frio. Delsin quiso levantarse pero cuando trato de ponerse de pie vio que su cuerpo estaba atado con cadenas sus manos estaban en su espalda atados y sus pies estaban juntos también atados, toda la situación se hacía aun más confusa en donde él se encontraba lo último que el recuerda fue que estaba rescatando a una niña llamada Amy y su compañera que se llamaba Samanta de tres conductores que querían secuestrarla pero en ese momento llego Delsin y las rescato de los tres conductores y que él estaba con la niña Amy presentándose pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro ya que el recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente y cuando despertó ya estaba en una celda atado de de pie a cabeza, pero Delsin solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza en donde demonios el estaba?.

'' Uhg eso dolió quien me golpearía por detrás? '' Dijo Delsin quejándose en el suelo.

'' Veo que por fin te levantas conductor. '' Dijo una voz aproximándose a la celda de Delsin.

'' Eres la chica que rescate temprano verdad, tu nombre es Samanta, me alegro que te encuentres bien. '' Dijo Delsin al ver que la persona que se estaba acercando a él era la chica que había rescatado.

'' No me hables como si fuéramos amigos conductor, solo te traje aquí para sacarte la información de tus compañeros conductores. '' Dijo Samanta con una mirada fría.

'' Ya te lo dije antes no? No conozco a esos tipos y ni siquiera se en dónde estoy? '' Dijo Delsin preguntándose sobre la situación de ese lugar.

'' CALLETE SUCIO CONDUCTOR. '' Dijo otra voz que se acercaba a Samanta.

En ese momento entro un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos azules que vestía una chaqueta y un pantalón militar, ese hombre se paro al lado de Samanta y empezó a ver la celda de Delsin con mucha furia.

'' Este es el conductor que capturaste capitana es impresionante ahora les sacaremos toda la información de sus planes y haremos un contraataque. '' Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio.

'' Tranquilo Alex poco a poco le sacaremos la información que necesitamos. '' Dijo Samanta con la mirada apuntando a Delsin.

'' Con que eres una capitana que sorpresa, pero la verdad me alegra que estés bien y la niña Amy se encuentra bien verdad? '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' Oye sucio conductor no comportes de manera amigable tu meta es matarnos a todos verdad, pero eso no va a suceder, cualquier movimiento sospechoso y te pondremos una bala en tu cabeza asi que no intentes hacer nada. '' Dijo Alex en manera furiosa.

'' Vuelvo a repetir que no tengo ni idea de lo que estan hablando, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con mis amigos y de repente me encontré en este lugar, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablan. '' Dijo Delsin algo molesto.

'' No te vamos a creer conductor si no lo vas a decir a las buenas entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza para sacarte toda la información que queremos. '' Dijo Alex enojado.

'' Más vale que cooperes antes que te arrepientas. '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

Dos hombres con armas entraron a la celda de Delsin levantándolo violentamente del suelo, Delsin solo pudo mirar que todos en ese lugar lo miraban con odio e ira pero todavía no sabía nada de ese lugar así que no quería hacer un movimiento brusco que ocasionara una pelea innecesaria así que decidió esperar un momento para saber la verdad de ese lugar.

Los dos soldados llevaron a Delsin a un cuarto oscuro donde había una silla en medio, la silla era de madera que tenía varios lazos y cadenas al lado de silla había muchas herramientas medicas y otras herramientas de equipo pesado como martillos destornilladores y de otros tipos, al ver eso Delsin solo pensó que una cosa, lo que le iban hacer no iba hacer nada bueno.

'' Bueno conductor tenemos nuestra maneras para hacerte hablar así que mejor empieza a cooperar de una buena vez. '' Dijo Alex irritado.

'' Ya te he dicho que no sé ni una maldita cosa de lo que hablas. '' Dijo Delsin enojado.

'' Entiendo entonces vamos a proceder a nuestro métodos así que prepárate conductor. '' Dijo Alex alistando la silla con su herramientas.

Los dos soldados pusieron a Delsin en la silla Alex alistaba su utensilios para sacarle la información a Delsin pero en el otro lado de la habitación estaba Samanta observando cuidadosamente a Delsin ella estaba con otros dos saldados mas por si algo malo salía mal tendría que eliminar a Delsin de una vez, pero algo en ella parecía que algo no estaba bien con este conductor algo muy raro en ese conductor pero ella su prioridad era sacarle la información de los planes de los conductores contra ellos así que decidió ignorar sus instintos y seguir con su método. Así que ellos presidieron con su método y para Delsin esas fueron las horas más largas de su vida.

**Parte 2**

Delsin estaba en su celda todo adolorido esas horas de tortura a lo que ellos llamaban método fueron infernales para él, pero gracias a su curación rápida del solo sintió la mitad del dolor que ellos habían ocasionado pero algo se dio cuenta en ese lugar ellos no paraban de decir que la organización de los conductores estaba planeando algo contra ellos que eran rebeldes que luchaban contra ellos desde hace tiempo, y los conductores gobiernan todo el planeta y solo un quince por ciento de los seres humanos ha sobrevivido y ellos luchan desesperadamente por ganar esta guerra contra los conductores.

Eso fue todo que Delsin pudo averiguar durante el interrogatorio que le hicieron porque ellos no paraban de decir si Delsin era un espía de los conductores y que él sabe sobre los planes de ellos para asi derrotar a los humanos que están dando pelea.

En ese momento Delsin vio una pequeña sombra en un rincón, esa sombra poco a poco se acercaba a él cuidadosamente mirando a los lados para asegurar que nadie estaba ahí, esa pequeña sombra llego hasta los barrotes de la celda de Delsin a principio no sabía quién era esa pequeña sombra pero un poco de luz que había en el pasillo afuera de la celda reflejo el rostro de la sombra y era la niña que él había salvado cuando el llego a este mundo confuso, su nombre es Amy y ella llego a los barrotes de la celda de Delsin sosteniendo una pequeña manta envuelta a parecer había algo en esa manta la pequeña Amy con un rostro sonriente miraba a Delsin y le abrió la manta revelando su contenido.

'' Ten, he traído algo de comida para ti. '' Dijo Amy revelando lo que había en la manta lo cual era un pedazo de pan y pequeño vaso de agua.

'' Gracias pero es mejor que no me la des te puedes meter en muchos problemas si ayudas a un conductor como yo. '' Dijo Delsin tratando que Amy no se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

'' No te preocupes Amy se aseguro de que nadie la viera. '' Dijo Amy sacando el pecho en forma muy orgullosa.

'' He he he, eres muy amable en preocuparte por mí. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Te ves muy lastimado, aunque eres una buena persona te tratan muy mal. '' Dijo Amy con tristeza.

'' No te preocupes estas heridas no son tan graves como parecen. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de confortar a la niña. '' Solo tengo una pregunta desde que llegue aquí, porque odian tanto a los conductores? '' Dijo Delsin tratando de saber todo sobre ese lugar.

'' En realidad tú no eres de aquí? '' Dijo Amy con curiosidad.

'' No, de hecho parece que este lugar no es el mundo que yo conozco, por eso quiero que me digas que está pasando aquí. '' Dijo Delsin en tono serio.

'' Solo se un poco pero Amy te contara todo lo que ella sabe. '' Dijo Amy con voz poco triste. Delsin solo se preparo para escuchar lo poco que niña tenía que decirle pero aun así para el seria de gran ayuda.

'' Desde muy pequeña solo he sabido que los conductores siempre han sido malos, tratan muy mal a la gente, se llevan a las personas y nunca las vuelves a ver , mis padres se escondían de ellos hasta que un día ellos nos encontraron y mataron a mis padres. '' Dijo Amy con voz triste y con una lagrima en su ojo.

'' Perdóname por haberte hecho recordar algo malo, yo también perdí a mis padres un conductor los mato cuando yo todavía era joven y mi hermano se hiso cargo de mi. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de confortar a Amy. '' Mi hermano mayor cuido muy bien de mi, también le causaba muchos problemas pero siempre estaba ahí para mí y por salvarme la vida el sacrifico la suya, otro conductor lo asesino aunque yo sea un conductor y mi familia ha sido asesinada por conductores he decidido mostrarle al mundo que nosotros los conductores no somos tan malos como dicen aunque sea un largo camino he decidió seguirlo por la memoria de mi hermano porque el siempre creía en lo correcto y creo que esto es lo correcto también. '' Dijo Delsin con determinación al contarle parte de lo que sentía a Amy.

'' Lo sabia tu eres una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy con alegría.

'' Bueno creo que si lo s—'' en ese momento Delsin fue interrumpido por un ruido que provenía de su estomago ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada desde que llego a ese lugar.

'' No te preocupes Amy te dara de comer. '' Dijo Amy al notar el sonido del estomago de Delsin.

Delsin aun estaba atado de pies y manos asi que se arrastro hasta llegar a los barrotes de la celda donde estaba Amy , la pequeña Amy saco el pedazo de pan que tenía en su manta y con su mano estiro su mano adentro de la celda para llegar a la boca de Delsin , Delsin abrió la boca para tomar un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mano de Amy lo cual logro poner el pan en la boca de Delsin aunque sea un día se habían conocido Delsin y Amy parecían amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos disfrutaban y reían mucho como ya fueran grandes amigos.

En el otro lado del pasillo habían dos personas espiando a Delsin y Amy, una de ella era la chica Samanta y a su lado la acompañaba su camarada Alex miraban como ellos dos se habían convertidos en amigos en unos instantes lo cual Samanta no les apartaba la vista a ellos.

'' Estas segura de esto Samanta? '' Dijo Alex en forma dudosa.

'' Al menos no le hará daño a Amy por lo que veo. '' Dijo Samanta en voz seria.

'' Si pero es un conductor a lo mejor debe estar mintiendo. '' Dijo Alex observando cuidadosamente a Delsin.

'' No sé, para mi estaba mintiendo hay algo en el que no puedo ignorar, no sé si es verdad lo que él dice pero mañana tendremos que averiguarlo aunque sea a la fuerza. '' Dijo Samanta viendo a Delsin.

En eso los dos abandonaron la habitación dejando a Delsin y Amy, Samanta solo volteo a verlos una vez mas pero cada vez que ella miraba a Delsin algo en ella la ponía inquieta, ella no sabía lo que era pero de alguna forma quería saber más de ese conductor que actuaba de una manera muy diferente a los conductores que ella había conocido a lo largo de su vida así que ella decidió dejarlo así por hoy pero algún día sabrá toda la verdad de este conductor llamado Delsin.

**Parte 3**

El día siguiente en el interrogatorio Delsin seguía atado a esa silla y recibía varios golpes pero este día los golpes no eran tan fuertes como el día anterior y Delsin se preguntaba a que se debía eso.

'' Veo que sigues insistiendo que no sabes nada de los planes de los conductores para acabarnos. '' Dijo Alex en tono molesto.

'' Te lo volveré a decir: no tengo idea de lo que hablas. '' Dijo Delsin molesto.

'' Oye dinos de una vez que es lo que planeas. '' Dijo Samanta en tono serio.

'' Solo quiero saber qué es lo que realmente esta pasando aquí. ''Dijo Delsin con voz seria.

'' Escuche tu conversación con Amy , enserio tú no eres de por aquí? '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Ya veo, escucharon nuestra conversación entonces sabrás que no soy de por aquí y también muchas cosas de mi. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Samanta.

'' La verdad no te creo nada, tratas de convencer a todo el mundo que los conductores son buenas personas no me hagas reír. '' Dijo Samanta con voz furiosa.

'' Oye hagamos un trato tu me cuentas lo que está pasando aquí yo te cuento todo sobre mi, es buena idea no lo crees. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

'' Bueno por lo menos vas a habl—'' en ese momento Samanta fue interrumpida por un hombre que entro a la puerta a toda prisa.

'' Buenas noticias el comandante ha llegado de su viaje. '' Dijo el hombre que había entrado a la habitación.

'' El comandante ha llegado. '' Dijeron Samanta y Alex sorprendidos.

'' Claro ahora se encuentra en la entrada principal. '' Dijo el hombre dándole la información que el tenia.

'' Vamos capitana desde hace mucho tiempo no vemos al comandante. '' Dijo Alex con alegría.

'' Tienes mucha razón, ahora con el comandante aquí podremos vencer a los conductores. '' Dijo Samanta con mucha alegría.

Delsin noto el cambio de humor que había alrededor, todas las personas estaban felices muchos lloraban con alegría incluso la chica Samanta siempre era seria ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro el cambio de humor se debió a su comandante de ellos, con solo ver que mencionaban el comandante era como la persona mas preciada para ellos en ese momento Delsin sentía mucha curiosidad sobre ese comandante de ellos.

'' Vamos capitana a ver al comandante rápido. '' Dijo Alex con mucha emoción.

'' De acuerdo, pero llevémoslo al conductor con nosotros. '' Dijo Samanta volteando a ver a Delsin.

'' Estas loca como te atreves a llevar a este sucio conductor con nosotros, puede hacerle daño a nuestro comandante. '' Dijo Alex algo molesto.

'' Entiendo cómo te sientes pero el comandante es el único que puede hacer hablar a un conductor recuerdas, y creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos para sacarle toda la información que él posee. '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' De acuerdo pero si hace algo sospechoso le meteré una bala en su cabeza sin dudarlo. '' Dijo Alex mirando a Delsin.

'' Por mí no hay problema, así hay que traerlo con nosotros. '' Dijo Samanta dando la orden de llevar a Delsin con ellos.

Dos hombres sujetaron ambos brazos de Delsin y lo levantaron de la silla donde él estaba sentado y empezaron a ponerle las cadenas en sus manos y concluyendo eso se dirigieron a la puerta, enfrente de ellos estaba Samanta caminando y detrás de ellos se encontraba Alex sujetando una pistola de 9 milímetros apuntando a la cabeza de Delsin, con eso caminaron hasta poder llegar donde estaba el comandante de ellos.

**Parte 4**

Delsin salió a la afuera del lugar donde lo tenían capturado y vio de donde ellos salieron era una especie de base subterránea con la puerta principal cubierta de piedras a su alrededor y con mucho alambres de púas, y a su alrededor si base era una especia de fortaleza con paredes de de concreto de 10 metros de alto y varios hombres haciendo guardia, Delsin cuando salió del lugar donde lo tenían noto rápidamente que la gente que lo rodeaba lo miraban con ojos de desprecio otros tenían sus manos sobre su arma que con cualquier provocación de Delsin no dudarían en dispararle, pero en otro lado estaban la mayoría de personas reunidas alegremente le estaban dando la bienvenida a su comandante poco a poco se acercaban a el, y en ese momento llegaron donde estaba la multitud y cuando se acercaron a ver al comandante Delsin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El comandante vestia una chaqueta de color marrón claro una camisa azul con unos jeans, su pelo era corto y su edad estaba en sus treinta, pero para Delsin ese hombre que estaba enfrente de el era nada menos que….

'' Comandante bienvenido, espero que su batalla en Los Ángeles fuera todo un éxito. '' Dijo Alex emocionado.

'' Claro hemos estado ganando mas terrenos contra los conductores últimamente a este paso podremos ganar esta guerra. '' Dijo el comandante orgullosamente.

'' Comandante estamos muy felices de su regreso ahora con usted aquí nada hay que temer. '' Dijo Samanta con alegría.

'' Gracias por esas palabras, pero hay que seguir luchando contra esos conductores. '' Dijo el Comandante acercándose a Samanta y darle una palmaditas en su cabeza.

'' Comandante deje de tratarme como una niña. '' Dijo Samanta ruborizándose un poco.

'' Perdón, es que la costumbre de que cuando eras pequeñas te gustaba que yo hiciera eso he he he. '' Dijo el Comandante riéndose.

'' No te preocupes Samanta un día el comandante te mirara como una mujer. '' Dijo Alex susurrando a Samanta en forma bromista.

'' Cállate idiota. '' Dijo Samanta dándole un golpe al estomago de Alex.

'' Bueno espero que tenga buenas noticias. '' Dijo el Comandante a Samanta y Alex.

'' La verdad Comandante capturamos a un conductor. '' Dijo Alex informando la situación.

'' Excelente ahora podemos averiguar lo que traman los conductores en esta zona. '' Dijo el Comandante al recibir la información.

'' La verdad la Capitana Samanta logro capturar al conductor. '' Dijo Alex mirando a Samanta.

'' Enserio excelente trabajo Samanta eres alguien muy capaz. '' Dijo el Comandante felicitando a Samanta, en ese momento Samanta se ruborizo aun mas.

'' Gracias Comandante por el cumplido pero ese conductor lo hemos interrogado por dos días y no ha dicho nada y lo hemos traído para que usted le saque la información que necesitamos. '' Dijo Samanta explicando la situación.

'' Buen trabajo, entonces tráigalo para que podamos sacarle la información que él posee. '' Dijo el Comandante en tono serio.

'' Hombres traigan al conductor. '' Dijo Samanta dando la orden.

Los dos hombres tenían a Delsin sujetados de los brazos y otro apuntando a su cabeza y lo llevaron frente del Comandante. En ese momento Delsin estaba frente al Comandante y lo miro a los ojos, por alguna razón el Comandante al ver a Delsin se puso muy inquieto es la primera vez que el sentía muy nervioso, ese rostro de ese conductor le reflejaba a alguien que él conoció, pero en ese momento el Comandante empezó a temblar sin ninguna razón.

'' Comandante se encuentra bien?, porque empezó a sudar de repente? '' Dijo Samanta preocupada.

'' Oye conductor que le estás haciendo al Comandante. '' Dijo Alex con furia.

Para Delsin en este momento no le prestaba atención a su alrededor solo miraba al Comandante con mucha tristeza y a la vez con mucha alegría.

'' Reggie , soy yo. '' Dijo Delsin al pronunciar el nombre del Comandante.

'' Quien eres? '' Dijo el Comandante.

'' Soy tu hermano, Delsin. '' Dijo Delsin al ver a su hermano Reggie que era el Comandante de toda estas personas.

Todos las personas que se encontraban ahí quedaron con la boca abierta, pensar que el conductor que ellos capturaron era nada menos que el hermano del Comandante, Samanta y Alex quedaron muy perplejos con las palabras que había dicho Delsin.

'' MENTIRA! '' Grito Reggie. En ese momento se acerco a Delsin lo golpeo en la cara con su puño haciendo que Delsin cayera al suelo y Reggie se puso encima de el sujetándolo de su camisa violentamente.

'' Reggie que te pasa soy yo Delsin no me reconoces hermano. '' Dijo Delsin al ver la reacción de su hermano.

'' Cierra la tu boca conductor es imposible que tú seas mi hermano. '' Dijo Reggie Furioso.

'' Porque dices esos Reggie? No puedes ver que yo soy Delsin. '' Dijo Delsin confundido por lo que dice Reggie.

'' Es imposible porque mi hermano Delsin murió hace muchos años. '' Dijo Reggie Furioso.

'' Que? '' Dijo Delsin con asombro.

Delsin y Reggie solo permanecieron viéndose a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, para las demás personas que estaban ahí solo quedaron viendo a su Comandante y al Conductor en su discusión, Samanta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y simplemente no lo podía creer al igual que su compañero Alex solo pudieron ver desde lejos como su Comandante y Delsin se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

* * *

**Huy que capítulo más emocionante todavía Delsin no sabe porque el mundo odia a los conductores y porque en este mundo su hermano Reggie está vivo cada vez se acumulan las preguntas y no hay respuesta pero paciencia mi querido Delsin todas tus preguntas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos así que no se lo pierdan porque habrán mas misterios en este mundo quédense a descubrirlo en los próximos capítulos de Un Mundo Infame. Hasta la Proxima.**


	3. Los Hermanos Rowe

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame espero que disfruten del capitulo porque esta muy bueno.**

* * *

**Los Hermanos Rowe**

**Parte 1**

El comandante Reggie Rowe está a cargo de la Rebelión Contra Conductores es un grupo de personas sin poderes que se enfrentan a los conductores y su tiranía de eliminar a todos los seres humanos sin poderes, ha sido una batalla de muchos años pero valía la pena proteger a todas las personas de las amenazas de los conductores.

En esa tarde Reggie Rowe estaba sentado en una habitación subterránea, la habitación estaba llena de armas y varias municiones en el fondo de la pared había una silla y un escritorio en que estaba sentado Reggie, la habitación era su oficina donde el comandaba las acciones de la Rebelión. Reggie estaba sentado en su escritorio encima de el había una botella de whisky y un vaso de vidrio, Reggie estaba tomando solo un par de tragos y solo recordaba lo que había pasado más temprano ese día. El encontró a un conductor que decía llamarse su hermano, eso para Reggie le ocasionaba mucha rabia no era la primera vez que los conductores se hacían pasar por su hermano fallecido para tomarlo con la guardia baja y después asesinarlo, todos se disfrazaban de Delsin de aparecía más joven ya que fue lo último que recordaba de su hermano pero Reggie aunque se disfrazaran de su hermano el no caería en su trampa ya que lo han hecho muchas veces pero este conductor era diferente no solo se estaba disfrazando de Delsin sino era una versión de su hermano menor ya adulto lo cual era imposible su hermano murió de temprana edad aunque los conductores quisieran nunca podrían tener una idea como sería un Delsin adulto, todo el asunto le daba mucho dolor de cabeza a Reggie, mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre toda la situación un hombre de color con la cabeza rapada que vestia un chaleco verde militar y pantalones verde entro a la habitación.

'' ¿Se encuentra bien Comandante? '' Dijo el hombre acercándose a Reggie.

'' ¿Tu qué crees Bryan? '' Dijo Reggie al pronunciar el nombre del sujeto.

'' La verdad te ves muy mal, ¿En verdad ese conductor se parece a tu hermano? '' Dijo Bryan sentándose en el otro lado del escritorio.

'' No importa como lo mires pero por alguna razón cuando lo vi sentí una gran inquietud. '' Dijo Reggie tomándose un trago de whisky.

'' Bueno no sería la primera vez que los conductores hacen este tipo de cosas, no le hagas mas caso al asunto. '' Dijo Bryan tratando de calmar a Reggie.

'' Tienes razón, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hacen dudar mucho, tengo que saber más de ese conductor. ''Dijo Reggie sirviendo otro vaso de Whisky.

'' Por ahora lo mantienen en su celda atado, así cuando tengas la cabeza fría ve y sácale todo lo que él sabe. '' Dijo Bryan dando su punto de vista.

'' De acuerdo, pero al menos acompáñame a beber unos tragos conmigo. '' Dijo Reggie sacando otro vaso de vidrio y sirviendo el Whisky.

'' Bueno es una orden de mi Comandante, claro que no me negare. '' Dijo Bryan sonriendo y aceptando la oferta de Reggie.

Ambos hombres compartieron tragos y empezaron a conversar con las futuras situaciones que se les presenta y más sobre el conductor que decía llamarse el hermano del comandante.

**Parte 2**

Delsin seguía en su celda pero esta vez estaba más adolorido que el primer día que llego a ese lugar, los soldados a cargo de su hermano no tuvieron compasión de él ni por un instante en el momento que Delsin dijo ser el hermano del comandante de ellos, todos lo empezaron a tratar peor de lo que ya lo trataban. Solo algo en mente tenia Delsin en ese momento y era qué demonios era este lugar? Como que su hermano Reggie estaba vivo? El era nada menos que el comandante de todas estas personas cada vez que pasaba el tiempo más preguntas conseguía y nadie le daba respuesta. Delsin escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a su celda y vio a la chica Samanta y su compañero Alex.

'' Oye conductor pagaras por haberle hecho daño al comandante. '' Dijo Alex furioso.

'' No le hecho nada a Reggie, así que no te preocupes. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Alex.

'' No te atrevas a decir el nombre del Comandante a la ligera sucio conductor. '' Dijo Samanta furiosa.

'' Es mi hermano claro que puedo decir su nombre de manera normal. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Samanta.

En ese instante Alex abrió la puerta de la celda de Delsin se acerco a él rápidamente sujeto la camisa de Delsin y le dio un golpe en su cara de forma agresiva.

'' ¡MALDITO DEJA DE DECIR QUE ERES EL HERMANO DE NUESTRO COMANDANTE! CONDUCTOR ASQUEROSO! '' Grito Alex furioso.

'' Déjalo Alex, como veo este conductor es un mentiroso su plan es hacerse pasar por el hermano del comandante y después asesinarlo. '' Dijo Samanta mirando a Delsin furiosa.

'' ¿Cómo diablos yo mataría a mi propio hermano? '' Dijo Delsin enojado.

'' Deja de decir eso que me irrita. '' Dijo Alex enojado.

'' Es mentira que el Comandante es tu hermano sino mal recuerdo tu le dijiste a Amy que tu hermano había sido asesinado por un conductor así desde el principio has estado mintiendo conductor. '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Si es verdad mi hermano fue asesinado por un conductor, por eso es mi sorpresa verlo vivo en este lugar, no puede ser que Reggie siga vivo. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Samanta.

En ese momento dos hombres entraron al lugar donde estaban la celda de Delsin, uno de ellos era Reggie y su compañero Bryan, ellos vieron que en la celda de Delsin se encontraban Samanta y Alex en ese instante Reggie se acerco a la celda y no paraba de ver a Delsin cada vez que lo miraba esa inquietud no se iba por esa razón Reggie decidió ir a confrontar al conductor que se hacía pasar por su hermano.

'' Oye Reggie diles a tus hombres que no sean tan duros conmigo. '' Dijo Delsin volteando a ver a Reggie.

Samanta y Alex voltearon a ver que el Comandate había llegado a la celda.

'' Sigues insistiendo que tu eres mi hermano verdad conductor. '' Dijo Reggie algo molesto.

'' Vamos Reg como es que no me crees, soy yo Delsin. ''Dijo Delsin tratando de convencer a Reggie.

'' Ya te lo dije antes mi hermano Delsin murió hace mucho tiempo así que deja de insistir que eres Delsin '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' La verdad yo estoy tan confundido como tú ¿en dónde demonios me encuentro? Este mundo es muy confuso y aun mas cuando veo que estás vivo Reggie. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a su hermano.

'' Y sigues insistiendo que no sabes nada de nada conductor asqueroso. '' Dijo Alex interponiendo a Delsin.

'' No me importa tus planes conductor pero tarde o tempranos hablaras. '' Dijo Reggie mirando a Delsin.

En ese instante se escucho una explosión todos quedaron sorprendido sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigieron a la fuente de la explosión que se encontraba afuera del lugar donde tenían encerrado a Delsin pero para mayor sorpresa descubrieron que estaban siendo atacados por conductores.

'' Bryan reúne a los hombres rápido y se preparen para la pelea, Samanta y Alex ustedes lleven a niños y ancianos para los refugios lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Reggie dando órdenes a sus hombres.

'' Si Señor. '' Dijeron los tres a la vez.

Reggie se dirigió rápidamente a la celda donde se encontraba Delsin pero para su sorpresa Delsin ya había desaparecido.

'' Rayos, ese conductor se escapo. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' ¿Comandante que hacemos? ¿Vamos tras él? '' Dijo Samanta viendo al Comandante.

'' Por lo momentos así lo dejaremos nuestra prioridad en este momento es defender la base del ataque. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' _Lo sabia al final el era otro conductor mentiroso, escapo en la primera oportunidad que se le presento, ¿un momento porque estoy un poco triste por ese conductor? El es otro conductor mentiroso deja de preocuparte por él y concéntrate en las órdenes del Comandante._ '' Pensó Samanta un poco confundida.

Sin ninguna palabra más Reggie, Bryan, Samanta y Alex se dirigieron a sus puestos para proteger su base del ataque sorpresa.

**Parte 3**

Reggie llego a unos de los muros de la fortaleza y con unos binoculares vio un escuadrón de conductores que se aproximaban poco a poco, a lo lejos parecían un escuadrón de 60 conductores lo suficiente para hacerle un gran daño a la fortaleza.

'' Prepárense para la batalla esta vez quieren eliminarnos de una vez por todas. '' Dijo Reggie a sus soldados.

'' Comandante según los hombres que se encuentran afuera han reportado que la persona que comanda la unidad de los conductores es ''ella''. '' Dijo uno de los soldados a Reggie.

'' Bryan que enfoques todo el ataque afuera de la fortaleza hasta que todos los civiles estén evacuados. '' Dijo Reggie dando la orden.

En ese instante otra explosión se escucho pero esta vez era en uno de los muros de la fortaleza. Reggie rápidamente volteo a ver lo que estaba pasando y era otro grupo de conductores sin que nadie lo notara se acercaron a la fortaleza sin ser detectados. Reggie al ver el grupo de conductores dio la orden de disparar para alejarlos lo más rápido de las paredes para darles más tiempo para evacuar a los civiles. Los conductores rápidamente rompieron las defensas de la fortaleza y tres de ellos ya estaban dentro de la fortaleza liderando a lo más conductores para el ataque.

'' Espero que ese conductor amante de los humanos este aquí, realmente quiero patearle el trasero. '' Dijo Tony entrando a la fortaleza.

'' Sigues molesto porque no lo venciste y fue él quien te pateo el trasero. '' Dijo Lance en forma burlista.

'' Cierra la boca, sino mal recuerdo a ti también te pateo el trasero. '' Dijo Tony burlándose.

'' Quieres morir porque te daré una muerte rápida. '' Dijo Lance enojado.

'' No te tengo miedo idiota. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Ya basta los dos no estamos aquí para verlos pelear, estamos aquí para acabar con la rebelión así que dejen sus tonterías para más tarde. '' Dijo Jon mirando a Tony y Lance.

'' De acuerdo pero yo seré el único en acabarlo. '' Dijo Tony confiado.

'' Sera él, el que acabe contigo. '' Dijo Lance burlándose de Tony.

'' Ya basta, recuerden que nuestra comandante esta aquí también y ustedes dos saben que a ella no le gusta el fracaso así si quieren que sus traseros estén intacto es mejor que ganemos esta batalla contra la rebelión. '' Dijo Jon a sus dos compañeros.

'' De acuerdo pero me adelantare a buscar a ese conductor. '' Dijo Tony al lanzarse al ataque.

'' Ese idiota me asegurare que no muera por una tontería así que me adelantare con él. '' Dijo Lance empezando a seguir a Tony.

'' De acuerdo, pero nuestra misión es destruir todo el lugar y capturar a todos estos humanos. '' Dijo Jon a Lance.

Sin ningún momento para perder los dos conductores se lanzaron al ataque.

**Parte 4**

La batalla en la fortaleza era caótica los conductores poco a poco estaban derribando las defensas de la fortaleza, los muros poco a poco estaban siendo invadidos por mas conductores, los poderes de los conductores estaban siendo la diferencia notable en la batalla y Reggie rápidamente se percato de eso.

Samanta estaba todavía en el campo de batalla evacuando a los civiles, ella portaba una arma nueve milímetros era lo único que contaba para protegerse ya que su prioridad era la evacuación total de los civiles, pero en ese momento Samanta se dio cuenta que los conductores rompieron las defensas y que no les dio mucho tiempo para la evacuación, ella se preparo para el enfrentamiento ya que era inevitable. Samanta empezó a disparar su arma a los conductores, los conductores parecían tener un tipo de poder luminoso de color violeta pero la luz era muy débil así que los conductores eran de bajo nivel y era más fácil acabar con ellos, Samanta con su arma ya había derribado a dos de los conductores sus análisis eran correctos esos conductores eran de nivel muy bajo asi que podía acabar con ellos y asegurar la protección de los civiles sin ningún problema pero en ese momento vio a una niña de cabello rubio, la niña era Amy que por alguna razón estaba en el campo de batalla.

'' ¿Amy qué haces aquí? Esta no es una segura vete al refugio rápido. '' Dijo Samanta acercándose a Amy.

'' No puedo la puerta está cerrada. '' Dijo Amy apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba el refugio.

Samanta vio el lugar donde Amy estaba apuntando y vio que la puerta había sido bloqueada por una enorme roca de concreto, la roca parecía haber sido creada rápidamente para sellar la puerta, solo un conductor de poder de concreto pudo haber hecho la roca tan rápido.

'' Rápido Amy te llevare al otro refugio. '' Dijo Samanta tomando a Amy de la mano.

Pero otra roca de concreto cayo rápidamente donde se encontraba Samanta y Amy, Samanta rápidamente sujeto a Amy y esquivo la roca, Samanta rápidamente se levanto y vio a un conductor que hace unos pocos días se encontró con él, ese conductor la quedo mirando y le sonrió de forma maligna.

'' Te encontré. '' Dijo Tony sonriendo en forma maliciosa.

'' Eres tu conductor asqueroso. '' Dijo Samanta enfurecida.

'' Hey donde está tu amigo ese conductor traidor, lo quiero asesinar. '' Dijo Tony mirando a Samanta.

'' ¿Amigo? Ese conductor esta de su lado no me vengas que no está de su lado. '' Dijo Samanta algo confundida.

'' Mira no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, pero ese conductor al momento que las protegió se convirtió en el enemigo de los conductores asi que nuestra obligación es acabar con cualquier traidor. '' Dijo Tony perdiendo la paciencia.

'' ¿_En realidad Delsin no está del lado de los conductores? Espera un momento porque lo llamo por su nombre y porque diablos estoy feliz que no esté de su lado, algo anda definitivamente mal conmigo. '' _Pensó Samanta confundida.

'' Basta de perder el tiempo acabare con todos en este instante. '' Dijo Tony perdiendo la paciencia.

Tony levanto su manos hacia arriba creando una enorme bola de concreto, su ataque era peligroso no había tiempo para escapar ni para cubrirse del ataque Samanta estaba en una situación muy peligrosa pero en ese instante se escucho unos disparo que provenían atrás de Samanta era su compañero Alex que le estaba disparando a Tony.

'' Samanta rápido lleva a Amy a un lugar seguro yo me ocupare de distraer al conductor. '' Grito Alex a lo lejos que aun estaba disparándole a Tony.

Alex empezó a dispararle a Tony a distancia y eso hiso que Tony se desconcentrara y detener la enorme bola de concreto que estaba formando, Samanta agarro a Amy y empezó a correr pero en ese instante su camino lo bloquearon con otro tipo de elemento, enfrente de Samanta estaba una muralla de hielo otro conductor apareció y disparo una bola cristalina a las manos de Alex que estaba disparándole a Tony.

'' Enserio dos humanos te están causando problemas, en verdad eres patético. '' Dijo Lance apareciendo enfrente de Tony.

'' Cállate Lance, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? '' Dijo Tony molesto.

'' Vengo para cuidar tu trasero, veo que eres muy torpe para dejarte solo. '' Dijo Lance burlándose de Tony.

A unos pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Alex, Samanta y Amy atrapados por dos conductores que tenían enfrente de ellos, las otras unidades estaban todavía luchando para que los conductores no tomaran la fortaleza otros estaban evacuando a los civiles y el comandante estaba en el otro lado de la fortaleza resistiendo para que no caiga en manos de los conductores, la situación era un caos Samanta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo este era el día que iba a caer la rebelión este día era donde todo terminara para ella en ese momento Samanta volteo su mirada a los dos conductores que estaban enfrente de ella y vio que Tony estaba haciendo otra bola de concreto esta era pequeña y apuntaba hacia donde estaban ellos y solo pensó que esta era el fin. Y sin ningún instante Tony lanzo la bola de concreto donde se encontraba Samanta, Alex y Amy.

**Parte 5**

En ese instante lanzo la bola de concreto hacia Samanta Alex y Amy, Samanta pensó que en verdad era su fin en verdad iba a morir, toda su vida paso enfrente a sus ojos recordó cosas triste y cosas alegres.

'' _He peleado protegiendo a la humanidad, he conocido a varias personas buenas como Alex, Amy y el Comandante Rowe, Comandante Rowe es una lástima le he fallado aunque la verdad solo quería que me viera un poco más. '' _Pensó Samanta con tristeza ya que eran sus últimos momentos y luego apareció otra imagen en su cabeza, era de un conductor que hace unos días lo conoció. '' _Que gracioso en mis últimos momentos pienso en el, enserio algo anda mal conmigo, aunque fuera un gracioso que me rescataría como la ultima vez, he he he pensando que un conductor venga a rescatarme que tan bajo he caído pero al menos el era un poco diferente a los demás conductores. '' _Pensó Samanta en su último momento.

La bola de concreto ya se encontraba a mitad de camino donde se encontraba Samanta y los otros, solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable pero en ese momento escucharon un estallido la bola de concreto había sido destruida, Samanta volteo a ver qué había pasado en la cima de la muralla vio a una persona que estaba parada viéndola a ella, esa persona bajo de la muralla de una forma llamativa convirtiéndose en bola de cenizas que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, Samanta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Amy vio a la persona y empezó a saltar de felicidad, Alex estaba confundido de lo que estaba pasando, Tony y Lance lo vieron y se prepararon para atacar. La persona que la salvo estaba enfrente de ellos.

'' Lo siento por llegar tarde pero los héroes tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada. ''

Samanta solo movió la cabeza en de acuerdo a sus palabras, enfrente de ella estaba la persona que no solo una sino dos veces la había salvado de situaciones de peligro, enfrente de ella estaba un conductor diferente a los demás, enfrente era una persona que últimamente estaba en sus pensamientos, enfrente de ella estaba una persona cuyo nombre es Delsin Rowe. Un hombre, un conductor de lo cual apareció para protegerlos.

Delsin Rowe entra al lugar de la batalla.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Bueno les quiero dar unas explicaciones de tres conductores ya que no tuve tiempo de describirlo así que decidi en las notas del autor para escribir sus apariencia y poderes para que sepan cómo son ellos ya que ellos tres estarán la mayoría parte de la historia asi les describiré sus aparencia.**

**Nombre: Tony**

**Poder: Concreto**

**Edad: 19**

**Tony es un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo y de ojos azules, su personalidad es de un altanero impulsivo y con carácter fuerte busca oportunidades para pelear y esta muy orgulloso de su poder.**

**Nombre: Lance**

**Poder: Hielo**

**Edad: 23**

**Lance es un joven de cabello azul debido a su poder se torno azul que originalmente era negro con ojos azules claros debido a su poder, tiene una personalidad burlista, le fascina molestar a Tony pero también tiende a ser serio cuando la situación lo requiere.**

**Nombre: Jon**

**Poder: ¿?**

**Edad: 28**

**Es el líder de los tres, tiene el cabello negro, su cabello le llega hasta los hombros, tiene ojos negros y es el más serio de los tres pero tiene una personalidad calmada y es un buen líder que Tony y Lance lo respetan mucho.**

**Esa es la información hasta los momentos mientras más avanza la historia más conoceremos a nuestros tres conductores.**

**Bueno eso es todo por los momentos Delsin entro al lugar de la pelea como resultara todo ganara Delsin enfrente de tantos conductores quédense para averiguarlo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Conductor contra Conductores

**Hola a todos les vuelvo a traer otro emocionante capitulo de Un Mundo Infame aquí veremos batallas entre conductores así que disfrútenlo porque está lleno de acción.**

* * *

**Conductor Contra Conductores**

**Parte 1**

Reggie Rowe el comandante de la rebelión estaba defendiendo la base contra un ataque sorpresa de parte de los conductores, la batalla estaba siendo poco a poco dominada por los conductores Reggie temía por lo peor su gente no podía hacer mucho contra los poderes de los conductores ya dos de las paredes que defendían la fortaleza fueron tomadas por los conductores, Reggie lo único que podía hacer era evacuar a todos a una zona de escape segura ya que se dio cuenta que esta batalla ya era de los conductores. Pero en ese Reggie volteo a ver a lo que parecía el centro de la fortaleza era un patio grande pero en ese momento habían conductores y humanos peleando pero hubo un grupo de tres personas que le llamo la atención y ese grupo estaba Samanta, Alex y Amy que se estaban enfrentando a dos conductores que los tenían acorralados, uno de ellos estaba formando una enorme bola de concreto y el otro hiso una pequeña muralla que los rodeaba a los tres para que no pudieran escapar en ese instante Reggie corrió donde se encontraban ellos para salvarlos pero un conductor le impidió el camino, Reggie no tenía tiempo para perder así que saco su arma un revolver y le disparo al conductor que estaba enfrente así abriéndose paso para tratar de salvar a Samanta, Alex y Amy pero cuando Reggie volvió a mirar la ubicación donde ellos se encontraban pero ya era tarde la bola gigante se dirigía hacia ellos, Reggie solo pudo ver como la bola gigante iba a asesinar a ellos, pero de repente se escucho un estallido la bola de concreto fue impactada por algo desconocido y fue destruida en el instante, Reggie volteo a ver donde provenía la fuente de donde venia la intercepción, para su sorpresa Reggie vio a una persona con su mano derecha apuntando donde estaba la bola de concreto, su mano no sostenía nada ni una arma o bazuca o cualquier tipo de arma que podría hacer explotar esa enorme bola de concreto simplemente era una mano normal, Reggie lo quedo viendo por unos segundos mas pero la persona que estaba encima de la muralla empezó a bajar de los muros rápidamente de una forma llamativa llegando al lugar donde se encontraban Samanta, Alex y Amy, cuando llego a ese lugar Reggie lo reconoció quien era esa persona era el conductor que se hacía pasar por su hermano era el conductor que había desaparecido en el momento de ataque, simplemente Reggie vio al conductor acercarse a Samanta y escucho lo que él le dijo:

'' Lo siento por llegar tarde pero los héroes tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada. ''

**Parte 2**

Delsin Rowe apareció enfrente de Samanta para su sorpresa se encontró con dos conductores que se había enfrentado antes cuando llego a este mundo todo confuso.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Pregunto Delsin a Samanta.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Samanta confundida.

'' No te lo dije, los héroes tenemos que venir al rescatar a las personas en apuros. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Pero eres un conductor, ¿estás dispuesto a pelear contra tu propia clase solo para salvarnos? '' Dijo Samanta confundida.

'' La verdad no sé porque están luchando los conductores y las personas pero algo si te diré que descubriré lo que está pasando en este lugar y le pondré fin a esta guerra que tienen aunque tenga que pelear con todos los conductores del planeta. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Samanta fijamente a los ojos.

Samanta no lo podía creer ese conductor acaba de decir que pelearía con todos los de su misma clase solo para terminar esta guerra que llevan años peleando, pero Samanta estaba muy sorprendida enserio Delsin no era como los conductores que ella conocía algo en el era diferente algo en Delsin que ella no podía dejar de asombrarse, pero en ese momento los otros dos conductores que los estaban atacando se pusieron enfrente de Delsin.

'' Ya era hora que aparecieras traidor. '' Dijo Tony acercándose a Delsin.

'' Ustedes son los tipos que derrote fácilmente ¿verdad? '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlista.

'' Cállate bastardo esta vez te matare maldito traidor. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Muy interesante tu discurso, enserio crees pelear contra todos los conductores del planeta para acabar esta guerra, sabía que eras un traidor pero no pensé que eras un idiota. '' Dijo Lance acercándose a Delsin.

'' ¿Enserio? Para mi ustedes son lo más bajo, atacando personas sin poderes solo porque se creen superiores es algo que no puedo perdonar. Aunque yo sea un conductor eso no significa que voy hacer lo que plazca con mis poderes por eso he decidido ayudar a las personas con ellos aunque sea un camino difícil pero es la decisión que he tomado. '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose enfrente de Tony y Lance.

'' Has cavado tu propia tumba traidor. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Morirás en este momento traidor. '' Dijo Lance poniéndose en guardia.

'' Es hora de comenzar. '' Dijo Delsin corriendo hacia los dos conductores.

**Parte 3**

Delsin uso su poder de humo para desplegarse por los lados ya que se enfrentaba a dos conductores asi que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y además el estaba en un campo de batalla la rebelión estaba peleando con los conductores así que le era muy difícil moverse con libertad. Rápidamente Tony empezó a disparar bolas de concreto a Delsin pero como la última vez el las esquivaba fácilmente pero en ese momento Lance saco su espada que era una katana japonesa y la empezó a cubrir con su poder de hielo y con un movimiento de ambas manos Lance atravesó el suelo con su espada haciendo que todo el suelo se congelara así haciendo que Delsin no se desplegara con tanta facilidad lo cual resulto muy efectivo. Delsin sabía que no podía permanecer en su forma de humo por mucho tiempo y se sorprendió que el conductor de hielo descubriera ese detalle tan rápidamente lo cual lo hacia un enemigo muy peligroso sin tiempo para pensar Tony lanzo mas rocas de concreto donde estaba Delsin que rápidamente trato de esquivarla pero una lo alcanzo y lo empujo hacia atrás dejándolo tirado en el suelo pero el golpe no fue tan grave.

'' Deja que te asesinemos fácilmente ya conozco tu patrón de ataque traidor. '' Dijo Lance confiado.

'' ¿A si? Solo porque conoces mi poder un poco crees que derrotaras estas muy equivocado. '' Dijo Delsin levantándose del suelo.

Samanta llevo a Amy y Alex un poco lejos donde se encontraba Delsin peleando contra los conductores pero Samanta solo podía ver la pelea desde lejos, ella por alguna razón se empezó a preocupar por Delsin al ver que los dos conductores tenían más ventaja que él.

'' ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Enserio ese conductor nos está protegiendo? '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Claro que si, Amy siempre supo que el era una buena persona, el no es malo es mi amigo. '' Dijo Amy contestándole a Alex.

'' Aun no me lo creo, ¿porque ese conductor pelearía contra su propia especie? Oye Samanta sabes mas sobre ese conductor. '' Dijo Alex volteando a ver a Samanta pero en ese instante ella solo estaba viendo la pelea de Delsin.

'' Oye Samanta reacciona. '' Dijo Alex enfrente de Samanta. Samanta reacciono y volteo a ver a Alex. '' Oye Samanta has estado actuando muy raro desde que conociste a ese conductor ¿enserio te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Alex preocupado por Samanta.

'' Perdona pero no te preocupes me encuentro bien. '' Dijo Samanta volteando a ver a Alex.

'' _¿Porque estoy tan preocupada por él? ¿Por qué volvió a rescatarme después que lo torture de esa manera? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? _'' Pensaba Samanta confundida por las acciones de Delsin.

Pero en ese momento se acerco Reggie donde se encontraban ellos tres.

'' ¿Se encuentran bien, no están lastimados? '' Dijo Reggie preocupado.

'' Estamos bien Comandante no se preocupe. '' Dijo Alex a Reggie.

'' ¿No sé si mis ojos me están engañando pero ese conductor que capturamos está peleando contra su propia clase? '' Dijo Reggie confundido.

'' No Comandante incluso yo no sé lo que está pasando, pero por alguna razón ese conductor está peleando por la humanidad. '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Enserio, Delsin es alguien muy diferente a los demás conductores. '' Dijo Samanta volteando a ver el lugar donde estaba Delsin peleando.

**Parte 4**

Delsin se levanto del suelo pero en ese instante Lance se dirigió a el deslizándose por el hielo con gran velocidad, Delsin rápidamente se desplazo hacia a un lado pero con el hielo en el suelo le era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio, Tony aprovecho la oportunidad que Delsin estaba más concentrado en Lance así lanzo un ataque sorpresa a Delsin disparándole por la espalda pero gracias al desequilibrio de Delsin se resbalo y evito el ataque sorpresa de Tony lo cual lo puso furioso. Delsin se dirigió a una zona donde no tenia hielo en el suelo para ganar un poco mas de ventaja así que se dirigió a una de las paredes de la muralla lo más rápido al ver eso Lance persiguió a Delsin. Delsin subió rápido a la muralla y Lance lo alcanzo rápidamente ambos quedaron frente a frente.

'' Veo que no eres tan malo como pareces. '' Dijo Lance mirando a Delsin.

'' Tu no lo haces nada mal. '' Dijo Delsin a Lance.

'' Que tal si peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo quiero ver lo que eres capaz traidor. '' Dijo Lance poniéndose en guardia con su espada.

'' Interesante por mí no hay ningún problema. '' Dijo Delsin alistando con su mano derecha la cadena que sostenía.

Sin perder el tiempo Delsin se dirigió hacia a Lance rápidamente, Lance con un movimiento de su espada hiso un movimiento horizontal hacia el estomago de Delsin pero este con su cadena desvió el ataque y con su mano izquierda lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de Lance pero este rápidamente lo esquivo y lanzo una patada hacia las costillas de Delsin lo cual acertó haciendo que Delsin retrocediera un poco pero con un rápido movimiento de Lance alzo su espada en forma vertical hacia la cabeza de Delsin pero este rápidamente se transformo en humo y esquivo el ataque logrando ponerse a la espalda de Lance y lanzar una patada a la espalda de Lance haciendo que cayera al suelo, Delsin se acerco a Lance rápidamente para derrotarlo pero fue interrumpido por unas bolas de concreto Delsin rápidamente volteo de donde provenían esas bolas de concreto y vio al otro conductor Tony estando en el otro lado de la muralla y con su poder concreto salto para llegar donde se encontraba Delsin, cuando Tony llego al lugar de la pelea Delsin rápidamente uso su poder de humo para disparar a Tony pero este rápidamente hiso un escudo de concreto logrando protegerlo pero sin previo aviso atrás de Delsin Lance se había recuperado y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo lanzando a Delsin a la parte inferior de la muralla, Tony y Lance no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron donde se encontraba Delsin pero este rápidamente reacciono y se alejo del lugar poniéndose a unos pocos metros lejos de ellos, Delsin miraba la situación y estaba en clara desventaja porque eran dos contra uno pero estos dos conductores eran diferentes estaban al mismo nivel de Fetch y Eugene cuando los conoció iba a ser muy difícil vencerlos. Tony y Lance rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque sin ningún segundo para perder a ver eso Delsin lanzo una granada de azufre hacia ambos y logro distraerlo ya que les costaba respirar, rápidamente Delsin se dirigió hacia Lance ya que era el más fuerte y el más peligroso de los dos y con ambos puños llenos de su poder de humo golpeo a Lance en su cara y luego en estomago y con una patada lo lanzo hacia el suelo y en el suelo tendido Lance, Delsin con su poder de humo logro inmovilizar a Lance en el suelo pero aun él seguía vivo, al ver derrotado a Lance Delsin hiso lo mismo con Tony llego donde estaba el y hiso el mismo procedimiento al ver derrotado a los dos conductores Delsin se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Samanta y Reggie.

'' Reggie hermano ¿te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Delsin acercándose a Reggie.

'' ¿Delsin te encuentras bien? No te hicieron daño ¿verdad? '' Dijo Amy acercándose a Delsin.

'' Claro que me encuentro bien Amy, pero lo más importante es que ustedes se encuentre bien como mi trabajo de héroe es proteger a los que están en problemas. '' Dijo Delsin dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Amy.

'' Oye en verdad no estás en lado de los conductores. '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Yo todavía no sé donde me encuentro y no sé porque hay esta guerra pero ahora quiero detener esta guerra entre conductores y humanos. '' Dijo Delsin determinado.

Por alguna razón Reggie le cree hay algo en sus ojos que dice la verdad, también ese conductor que se dice llamar su hermano dice algo sobre que él no es de este sitio y que conoce nada de esta guerra, ¿entonces todo lo que él dijo hasta ahora era verdad? Pero era demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones así que Reggie decidió esperar un poco más para conocer a este conductor pero otro estallido se escucho otra de las murallas fue derribada cuando Reggie volteo a ver la situación estaba muy mal los conductores ya habían dominado la batalla por completo ya la rebelión ha sido vencida la peor pesadilla de Reggie se estaba haciendo realidad porque los hombres de la rebelión se rindieron porque sin ningún previo aviso aparecieron mas conductores y la batalla poco a poco se inclino al lado de los conductores Reggie se encontraba en el centro con Delsin y los demás así que los conductores llevaron a todos los humanos en el centro y los conductores rodeándolos era el peor de los escenarios.

'' Ya ríndanse pacíficamente hemos ganado esta guerra. '' Dijo Jon acercándose a Reggie.

'' Maldito conductor aunque hemos caído aquí habrá más humanos que lucharan. '' Dijo Reggie mirando fijamente a Jon.

'' Bueno esa es tu respuesta humano pero no te preocupes nuestra comandante en unos momentos llegara. '' Dijo Jon con desprecio a Reggie.

En ese momento llego un autobús muy llamativo lleno de colores de neón y encima de ese autobús se encontraba una chica con cabello purpura con un chaleco verde pero debajo del chaleco vestía una camiseta de color negro con pantalones del mismo color. Esa chica poco a poco se acercaba a Reggie y le dijo:

'' Vaya el gran comandante Rowe por fin ha caído. '' Dijo la chica en forma burlista.

'' Cállate maldita conductora, aunque yo haiga caído la humanidad seguirá peleando contra la escoria de tu clase. '' Dijo Reggie furioso.

'' No seas mal perdedor comandante Rowe nuestro emperador estará muy complacido conmigo cuando le muestre tu cabeza. '' Dijo la chica con tono juguetón.

'' Maldita seas. '' Dijo Reggie Furioso.

'' ¿Fetch? '' Dijo una voz interponiendo a ambos.

'' Oye Fetch tu también estas aquí, tienes una idea lo que está pasando aquí. ''Dijo Delsin acercándose a Fetch.

'' Oye no sé quién eres pero si estas en lado de estos humanos entonces eres nuestro enemigo. '' Dijo Fetch mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Vamos Fetch tu también no me reconoces soy yo Delsin. '' Dijo Delsin a Fetch.

'' Cállate conductor traidor, tu estas de lado de los humanos no actúes de forma amigable con nuestra comandante traidor. '' Dijo Jon mirando a Delsin.

'' Así que estas del lado de los conductores, yo sabía que nos estabas mintiendo. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Cálmense todos aquí, solo quiero saber que está pasando aquí, Fetch yo se que tu y Reggie jamás se han llevado bien pero no dejare que lo lastimes. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Fetch.

'' Asi que estas del lado de los humanos pero lo siento tengo que llevar su cabeza a nuestro emperador y tener un buen asenso, nada personal pero si te metes no tendré más opción que matarte. '' Dijo Fetch mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Fetch aunque seas tú no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Reggie si no hay otra opción tendré que pelear contigo. '' Dijo Delsin a Fetch.

'' Creo que te será imposible, mira a tu alrededor están rodeados de conductores esta es su derrota traidor. '' Dijo Jon a Delsin.

Mirando la situación de un lado Delsin vio que estaba rodeado de conductores pero algo que le llamo la atención de Delsin desde el principio que los conductores parecían tener el mismo poder y se acordó que contra el D.U.P. Delsin peleo con muchos conductores de concreto pero esta vez los conductores tenían el poder de neón de Fetch pero no era tan poderoso como el de Fetch sino más débil el ejemplo lo vio con Augustine ella era conductor primario y los soldados del D.U.P. eran personas con el gen conductor pero no conductores primarios pero se le podían dar poderes de los conductores más poderosos que ellos logrando así que los que tenían el gen conductor despertara poderes y en este caso a ellos les dieron el poder de Fetch.

'' Por lo que veo ustedes están en desventaja en este momento. '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlista.

'' De que estás hablando traidor, nosotros somos lo que tenemos toda la ventaja. '' Dijo Jon confundido con lo que dijo Delsin.

'' Su desventaja más grande es que todos los conductores de aquí tienen el mismo poder, si fuera otro poder hubiéramos perdido esta batalla pero me alegra que todavía podamos ganar esta pelea. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' De qué diablos estás hablando, explícate de una buena vez. '' Dijo Fetch molesta.

'' Parece tú no eres la Fetch que yo conozco sino sabrías de lo que soy capaz pero al poner a todos estos conductores con el mismo poder para mi es más fácil vencerlos. '' Dijo Delsin confiado.

Samanta estaba atrás de Delsin estaba escuchando todo lo que decía Delsin al parecer conocía a esa chica y también habla de que se conocen para Samanta todo lo que decía Delsin era confuso pero algo en el dice la verdad pero en ese momento Delsin hiso un movimiento con la manos las estiro apuntando donde estaban los conductores y empezó a ver algo verdaderamente impresionante.

**Parte 5**

Delsin estiro sus manos ambas apuntando de lados opuesto pero dirigiéndose a los conductores, Delsin sabía que todos ellos tenían el poder de neón de Fetch asi lo que iba hacer Delsin era muy sencillo extraerles los poderes a todos esos conductores de manera masiva e instantánea asi que Delsin se preparo para su ataque.

Sin ningún segundo para perder Delsin empezó a extraerle los poderes de los conductores sus manos se estaban llenando del poder de neón de los conductores Fetch, Jon, Reggie y Samanta no podían creer lo que estaban viendo los poderes de los conductores se estaba extrayendo pero se dirigía a las manos de Delsin de forma masiva recolectando cada poder de cada conductor que los estaba rodeando.

Con otro movimiento de las manos de Delsin las levanto creando una gran burbuja que los rodeaba a todos y solo se elevaron los conductores ya que era muy fácil ya que estaban rodeando a las personas en un gran círculo, Delsin apuntando con sus manos empezó a disparar una ráfaga de laser hacia todos los conductores que estaban elevados logrando vencer a cada uno de los conductores en cuestión de segundo algo que era sumamente sorprendente.

Fetch vio que su ejército fue derrotado en cuestión de segundos y tan fácilmente simplemente no lo podía creer quien era ese conductor como pudo hacer eso pero ese no era el momento para hacer preguntas viendo la desventaja que tenia Fetch empezó a huir pero Delsin vio que Fetch empezó a huir el la persiguió, Fetch usando su poder de neón empezó a correr pero para su mayor sorpresa que Delsin la estaba alcanzando con el mismo poder de neón que ella estaba usando solo se estaba preguntando en ese mismo momento ¿Quién diablos es ese conductor?

'' Ríndete Fetch ya no tienes escapatoria. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose a Fetch.

'' Cállate maldito traidor. '' Dijo Fetch mientras lanzaba rayos de neón hacia Delsin.

Delsin empezó a disparar rayos mientras corría lo mismo lo hacia Fetch era una batalla de velocidad pero de repente la velocidad de Fetch empezó a bajar y empezó a recordar que parte de su poder fue absorbido mientras Delsin absorbía todos los poderes de los conductores haciéndola más débil a Fetch pero lo contrario es que Delsin estaba en buena forma y poco a poco la estaba alcanzando.

Delsin levanto su mano y lanzo una granada pero esta vez no era de azufre sino de neón enfrente de Fetch, ella no pudo esquivarla y entro a una especie de burbuja que hiso sus movimiento más lentos aprovechando esa oportunidad Delsin empezó a disparar otra ráfaga de rayos de neón donde encontraba Fetch para poder inmovilizarla lo cual resulto un éxito el plan de Delsin ya Fetch cayó al suelo.

'' Vamos mátame traidor. '' Dijo Fetch furiosa.

'' Claro que no lo hare Fetch, tu eres mi amiga. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose Fetch.

Delsin uso su poder de neón para amarar a Fetch dejándola inmóvil pero viva, Delsin cargo con Fetch hacia la base de la rebelión de su hermano.

**Parte 6**

'' Oye Reggie mira lo que traje. '' Dijo Delsin llegando a la base cargando a Fetch en sus brazos.

'' Así que estas de nuestro lado conductor. '' Dijo Reggie mirando a Delsin.

'' Vamos Reg, todavía sigues diciendo que no soy tu hermano que más pruebas quieres que te dé. '' Dijo Delsin desanimado.

'' Bueno quiero escuchar tu historia haber si dices la verdad. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' Por esa razón traigo a Fetch porque yo también quiero escuchar lo que está pasando en este mundo. '' Dijo Delsin en tono serio.

'' De acuerdo, pero esta será una larga platica que vamos a tener sígueme hacia mi oficina y tráela a ella también. '' Dijo Reggie apuntando a Fetch.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Delsin de acuerdo lo que le dijo su hermano. '' Oye chica linda tu también vienes porque quiero que escuches mi historia y que confíes en mi. '' Dijo Delsin sonriéndole a Samanta.

'' Cállate conductor solo iré para saber si dices la verdad. '' Dijo Samanta un poco apenada.

Delsin, Reggie, Samanta, Alex, Fetch, Bryan y Amy se dirigieron a la oficina de Reggie para discutir la verdad de ese conductor llamado Delsin Rowe y lo que él tenía que decirles.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

**Bueno este fue otro emocionante capitulo de Infamous Un Mundo Infame, por fin Delsin obtendrá respuesta de ese mundo loco donde se encuentra pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles como parecen estará Delsin preparado para lo que sigue podrá derrotar a todos los conductores del planeta y quien es el emperador de los conductores cada vez este mundo es muy confuso pero no se pierdan la verdad en el próximo capítulo.**

**Posdata**

**Si les gusta la acción les recomiendo mi otra historia: Infamous: la caja de pandora ya que es un crossover de Infamous, tekken, street figthers y está basado en el juego de ps3 de street figthers x tekken y está llena de acción así que se la recomiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. La Rebelion de Reggie Rowe

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame aquí les traigo una historia muy interesante sobre un gran personaje del juego de Infamous así que espero que disfruten del capítulo porque está muy bueno.**

* * *

**La Rebelión de Reggie Rowe**

**Parte 1**

Después de la gran batalla que se llevo para proteger la rebelión contra el ataque de los conductores, la rebelión resulto ganadora de la batalla pero la victoria se debía a la gracias de un conductor llamado Delsin Rowe que salvo a la rebelión de una derrota inevitable ya que venció a todos los conductores de una manera muy sencilla y rápida, pero para las personas eso era algo imperdonable porque un conductor fue quien los salvo y eso es algo muy humillante para ellos, el Comandante Reggie Rowe tenía mucha curiosidad sobre este conductor ya que se comportaba de manera diferente a los demás conductores así que decidió llevárselo a su oficina para que ellos pudieran hablar más tranquilo y saber más de lo que estaba pasando, Delsin estuvo de acuerdo con Reggie ya que él quiera saber más sobre el mundo donde se encontraba así que siguió a Reggie hasta su oficina seguido por varias personas.

Habían varias personas en la oficina de Reggie y todas estaban para saber la verdad, en la oficina estaban reunidos: Samanta, Bryan, Alex, Amy y Fetch. Fetch se encontraba encadenada ya que era la prisionera de guerra a los lados estaban Alex y Bryan cuidando de ella que no hiciera un movimiento sospechoso, Samanta y Amy se encontraban sentadas en una esquina de la oficina mientras Reggie se sentó en su escritorio y Delsin se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Reggie.

'' De acuerdo, estamos aquí para saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones y tienes que contestar con la verdad, ya que veo que no estás en el lado de los conductores pero eso no significa que confiaremos en ti. '' Dijo Reggie mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Reggie te dire la verdad, en un principio no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí, pero este lugar es muy diferente de donde yo vengo no entiendo nada de esta guerra entre humanos y conductores. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Reggie.

'' ¿Cómo que es un lugar diferente de dónde vienes? '' Pregunto Samanta.

'' Si, es un lugar diferente ya que de donde soy la ciudad de Seattle está en perfectas condiciones y el mundo vive en armonía con los conductores. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' ¡MENTIRIA! '' Grito Alex irritado. '' Es una mentira que los humanos y los conductores vivan en armonía eso es imposible. '' Dijo Alex irritado.

'' Es la verdad, yo soy la prueba de ello, sino yo los hubiera atacado hace mucho tiempo y además quiero ayudarlos para que terminen esta guerra sin sentido, por favor Reggie cuéntame lo que está pasando para que les pueda ayudar. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Reggie.

'' De acuerdo, te contare mi historia. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' Comandante, ¿está seguro? '' Dijo Bryan mirando a Reggie.

'' Si, además el tiene razón si estuviera en nuestra contra ya nos hubiera atacado desde hace mucho tiempo no lo crees, además algo me dice en mi interior que le cuente mi historia. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' Gracias Reggie por confiar en mí. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Voy a comenzar mi historia va hacer larga asi que deber escuchar bien. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' No te preocupes escuchare cada detalle. '' Dijo Delsin a Reggie.

En ese momento Reggie se acomodo en su asiento y empezó a narrar su historia desde el principio todo lo que Reggie Rowe sabia y lo que había vivido, esta es su historia.

**Parte 2**

**Salmon Bay 8 años atrás**

Era un día normal en la comunidad Akomish todo era pacifico sin nada fuera de lo común, ese día un chico estaba en busca de su hermano menor ya que desde la mañana no lo había visto y salió a buscarlo.

'' Delsin, Delsin donde te has metido. '' Gritaba un chico adolecente.

'' Hey Reg ¿Qué es lo que quieres? '' Dijo un chico que estaba en el techo de un almacén.

'' Delsin ¿Qué demonios haces allí arriba? '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin que se encontraba en el techo.

'' Nada Reg, solo estoy viendo el paisaje. '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlona.

'' Sabes que no te creo nada, espera un momento subiré allí. '' Dijo Reggie un poco molesto.

'' No Reg, no tienes que subir. '' Dijo Delsin algo nervioso.

Reggie llego hasta donde estaba Delsin y se llevo una sorpresa.

'' Delsin ¿Qué diablos haces? '' Dijo Reggie furioso.

'' Solo demostrando mi arte. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' ¿Arte? Esto es vandalismo Delsin, tienes una idea de lo que haces. '' Dijo Reggie furioso.

'' Vamos Reggie no para que te pongas asi solo un poco de pintura. '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' Poco de pintura, has vandalismo el cartel de la ciudad tienes una idea de lo que pasara si alguien te mira haciendo esto, iras directamente a la cárcel, es suficiente tu vienes conmigo. '' Dijo Reggie enfurecido tomando a Delsin por las orejas.

'' ¡Ouch! Reggie eso duele. '' Dijo Delsin protestando mientras su hermano jalaba su oreja.

Reggie y Delsin Rowe en ese tiempo era unos adolecentes despreocupados por la vida, Delsin era un chico de 16 anos rebelde y Reggie era un chico de 23 anos serio y calmado, en ese momento Delsin se encontraba en el techo de un almacén que tenía un gran cartel de propaganda pero este estaba lleno de pintura de aerosol que tenía un dibujo de un gato atrapando un pez con una caña de pescar, Reggie solo pudo ver el retrato que su hermano dibujo en el cartel con enojo mientras ambos se alejan del lugar.

**Parte 3**

Reggie llevo a Delsin de las orejas hasta un almacén donde unas personas los estaban esperando, Reggie abrió las puertas del almacén y se encontró a dos mujeres mayores de edad y un hombre mayor de edad sentados en una mesa conversando hasta que vieron a Reggie entrando por la puerta mientras tiraba de las orejas a su hermano.

'' Lo siento por llegar tarde pero tuvo un contratiempo. '' Dijo Reggie irritado

'' No te preocupes acabamos de llegar de todos modos. '' Dijo una de las Señoras amablemente.

'' Delsin, dime que no estabas causando problemas de nuevo. '' Dijo el Señor acercándose a Delsin.

'' Claro que no, solo estaba demostrando mi arte. '' Dijo Delsin defendiéndose.

'' ¿tu arte? Eso era vandalismo Delsin, tienes idea de lo que haces. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Bueno es suficiente, este día hay que celebrarlo ya que Reggie dará un gran paso en su vida. '' Dijo una de las señoras acercándose a Reggie y a Delsin.

'' Bueno Betty tiene razón, hoy es tu día Reggie desde hoy tendrás un futuro brillante. '' Dijo el Señor poniendo una mano en el hombro a Reggie.

'' Gracias, Mama Papa hare que estén orgullosos de mi. '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

'' Reggie felicidades por entrar a la academia policial, cuando seas todo un policía hare un retrato solo para ti. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Espero que no te arreste cuando vea ese retrato. '' Dijo Reggie un poco preocupado.

'' De acuerdo empecemos la celebración. '' Dijo el padre de Reggie.

La familia Rowe hiso una pequeña reunión por celebrar el ingreso de Reggie a la academia de policía, en la reunión se encontraban los padres de Reggie y Delsin, el padre de ellos era un señor de 40 años y la madre de ellos era de la misma edad y entre ellos se encontraba una amiga de la familia Betty que estaba celebrando junto con ellos ese día que sería especial para ellos y una vez que llegaron los hermanos Rowe la celebración comenzó.

**Parte 4**

La celebración ya había terminado, todos estaban platicando en la mesa felizmente disfrutando el momento mientras Delsin se dirigió al sofá y encendió la televisión y empezó a ver las noticias que se transmitía en ese momento.

'' Noticias de última hora una de las ciudades más importante del país ha estado en cuarentena por razones de seguridad nacional, Empire City ha sido cerrada por razones desconocida y es imposible tener acceso a la ciudad toda comunicación ha sido bloqueada y nadie puede contactarse con sus familiares fuera o dentro de la ciudad, el gobierno de Estados Unidos ha comunicado que hará todo lo posible por auxiliar a las personas que se encuentra en la ciudad, otros informes nos dice que hubo una especie de explosión dentro de la ciudad pero el gobierno no ha confirmado nada aun, otros informes nos dice que es una conspiración del gobierno pero nada concreto pero toda la nación está en alerta por la situación que hay en Empire City… Esperen un momento nos acaban de informar que Empire City acaba de ser destruida no hay información de lo que sucedió pero estas son las imágenes que nos acaban de llegar. ''

En ese momento el reportero mostraba imágenes de cómo Empire City fue devastada por una gran explosión de razones desconocidas y las imágenes mostraban que no habían rastro alguno de la ciudad, solo que quedo completamente destruida.

'' Esto es increible la ciudad de Empire City ha sido completamente destruida el gobierno todavia no ha dado declaraciones pero han dado un comunicado que la nacion esta en alerta nacional ante esta crisis que tiene consternada a la nacion les seguiremos dando mas informacion ante esta situacion eso es todo por esto momentos. '' Dijo el reportero despidiendo la transmision.

Delsin quedo viendo las noticias cuando volteo su familia estaba junto con el viendo las noticias con gran preocupacion durante la situacion de Empire City.

'' No hay que preocuparnos de seguro todo volvera a la normalidad. '' Dijo el Senor Rowe tratando de confortar a su familia.

'' Bueno tienes que ir a descansar Reggie ya que manana es tu gran dia y necesitas tener toda la energia. '' Dijo la Senora Rowe a Reggie.

'' De acuerdo Mama ire a descansar, ya que manana sera mi primer dia en la academia. '' Dijo Reggie aceptando el consejo de su madre.

Reggie se fue a descansar a su cuarto para preparse para el dia siguiente ya que iba a empezar su nueva carrera como oficial policial y se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

3 Semanas Despues

En la academia policial de la ciudad de Seattle reunieron a todos los estudiantes por una emergencia todos fueron llevados a un gran salon donde todos los estudiantes se estaban preguntando que estaba sucediendo pero de repente en la parte mas alta del salon salio un hombre con un microfono y dijo:

'' Debido a las circuntacias en los ultimos dias hemos decidido cancelar las actividades en la academia por razones de seguridad, ya que nos han informado que ya estamos en alerta nacional y nos han dicho que por medida de seguridad tenemos que prosponer toda actividad en la academia todos los estudiantes volveran a sus hogares hasta nuevo aviso asi que empaquen sus cosas y buenas suerte. '' Dijo el hombre hablando por el microfono.

Todos los estudiantes aspirantes a ser oficiales estaban preocupados porque esto era algo que ellos no esperaban y se reunieron en un salon cercano.

'' Escucharon las noticias sobre New Maries. '' Dijo uno de los estudiantes.

'' Si, al parecer fue destruida igual que Empire City. '' Dijo otro estudiante.

'' De que estan hablando, que paso en esa ciudad. '' Dijo Reggie entrando a la conversacion.

'' Al parecer New Maries fue destruida por el mismo fenomeno de Empire City al parecer corren los rumores que han aparecido moustros en esas ciudades. '' Dijo un estudiante.

'' ¿moustros? Estas hablando enserio, tales cosas no existen es solo su imaginacion. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' No lo se, han aparecido imágenes de una bestia gigante por New Maries y fue ella que destruyo ambas ciudades. '' Dijo un estudiante asustado.

En ese momento otro estudiante abrio la puerta del salon todo asustado.

'' Vengan rapido hay algo en las noticias deberian ver. '' Dijo el estudiante todo nervioso.

Rapidamente Reggie y los demas estudiantes fueron a ver que pasaba y corrieron a llegar a la cafeteria de la academia ahí se encontraban todos los estudiantes en panico otros asustados otros con expreciones de sorprendido, al ver eso Reggie se estaba preguntando que estaba pasando pero vio un televisor grande en la cafeteria que estaban dando noticias de ultima hora y para su sorpresa vio las noticias y vio a un hombre hablando enfrente de la camara.

'' Hola ciudadanos del mundo, mi nombre es, la verdad no importa mi nombre pero les dire algo muy importante, los seres humanos ya no seran utiles desde ahora voy a comenzar una nueva era una era donde nosotros los Conductores gobernaremos la humanidad y no intente deternos porque los derrotaremos porque yo fui quien destruyo Empire City y New Maries eso solo es parte de mi poder y hare mi ejercito y destruire a todos lo que se opongan pero no se preocupen no matare a todos los humanos solo sobreviviran aquellos que tengan el Gen Conductor y los que no moriran acausa de la Plaga, no tienen forma de sobrevivir ahora nosotros los Conductores seremos la nueva era. '' Dijo el hombre al terminar la transmision.

Todos en la academia estaban asustado pero la pregunta mas importante era que era un ¿Conductor? Jamas se habia escuchado esa palabra pero el hombre de la transmision dijo que el fue el responsable de destruir dos ciudades enteras todos sabian que las bajas de vida de ambas ciudades eran de millones y el era responsable de tantas muertes los estudiantes estaban horrorisados ante la nueva amenaza, Reggie se mantenia sereno tratando de calmar a sus compañeros que estaban asustados y no sabian que hacer, Reggie decidio que era mejor irse de una vez a su hogar en Salmon Bay para estar con su familia hasta que toda esta situacion se calmara un poco pero parecia que no se iba a calmar tan rapido asi que Reggie se dirigio al dormitorio y empaco sus maletas para volver a su hogar.

**Parte 5**

Reggie tomo un bus que lo llevara a su hogar Salmon Bay pero habia mucho trafico ya que parece muchas personas parecen estar evacuando de las ciudades ya que no solo Empire City y New Maries fueron destruidas sino tambien la mayoria de las ciudades que estaban en la costa este fueron destruidas con varias ciudades destruidas las personas ya no se sentian seguras en sus propios hogares ya que la amenaza fue que iban a exterminanr a los humanos y abrir una nueva era, para Reggie era ridiculo pero con los hechos de que varias ciudades fueron destruidas la amenaza era real y ha cobrado vida de millones de personas asi que mejor era irse a su hogar y estar con su familia era lo unico que Reggie tenia en mente pero de repente hubo una explosion enfrente el autobus hiso una parada forzosa haciendo que todos los pasajeros se golpearan pero con heridas menores, Reggie levanto su cabeza y miro donde provenia la explosion, provenia de la ciudad de Seattle una gran explosion consumio gran parte de la ciudad en la autopista los conductores se bajaron de sus autos para ver la explosion con horror el panico no se hiso esperar las personas querian salir de la ciudad rapidamente pero como el trafico era grande y los autos no podian avanzar asi que decidieron correr lo mas lejos posible, Reggie hiso lo mismo pero el no corrio para irse de la ciudad sino corrio para su hogar para ver si su familia se encontraba bien y con la explosion Reggie se preocupo mas y se apresuro en llegar a Salmon Bay.

Reggie llego a Salmon Bay pero no estaba preparado al ver la escena en la cual el se encontraba su hogar Salmon Bay estaba destruida, Reggie no lo podia creer que era lo que habia pasada porque estaba pasando todo esto de repente se escucho un sonido Reggie volteo a ver donde provenia el sonido y era uno de sus amigos tirado en el suelo todo cubierto de herida y sangre.

'' Hey, ¿Carl que paso? ¿Por qué la comunidad Akomish se encuentra destruida? '' Dijo Reggie a su amigo preocupado.

'' Reggie corre, son unos moustros solo vinieron y empezaron a destruir todo sin razon alguna, ten cuidado y cuid… '' Sin terminar sus palabras Carl fallecio en los brazos de Reggie.

'' Carl responde, Carl no estes jugando, Calr no puedes morir aquí. '' Dijo Reggie con lagrimas en los ojos.

Reggie se levanto y dejo el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos Reggie se apresuro en ir con su familia, Reggie empezo a correr por todo Salmon Bay solo para encontrarse con varios de sus tribo Akomish muertos en las calles persona que el conocia ya estaban en el suelo sin vida la comunidad estaba totalmente destruida. Reggie solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto? Hace un mes todo estaba bien y ahora esta viendo que el mundo esta cambiando de una forma muy horrible, Reggie corrio lo mas rapido posible para encontrarse con su familia.

Luego de correr tanto Reggie vio a un grupo de personas que jamas el habia visto en su vida todas esas personas eran dirigidas por un solo hombre que se encontraba caminando enfrente de ellos y se dirigieron a un almacen, Reggie se aterro cuando vio a que almacen ellos se dirigian ese almacen era donde vivia Betty, Reggie cautelosamente siguio al grupo de persona sin que se dieran cuenta poco a poco llegaron al lugar y de repente el hombre que dirigia al grupo hablo y les dijo a su grupo:

'' Ustedes quedense aquí y maten a todas estas personas ninguna de ella tiene el Gen Conductor asi que no las necesito yo ire por este camino si encuentro Conductores para que unan a nuestra causa . '' Dijo el lider grupo separandose.

'' De acuerdo, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos humanos como dijo nuestro lider no hay que dejar ninguno con vida ya que no nos sirven de nada, asi que andando. '' Dijo un sujeto de cabello rojo y ojos rojos que vestia una chaqueta negra de cuero y pantalones negros de cuero.

Al escuchar eso Reggie los siguio desde una distancia segura poco a poco hasta llegar a un almacen a ver eso la escena Reggie muchos de sus amigos y varias personas de la comunidad Akomish estaban ahí asustada por la situacion pero el grupo de persona se acercaban malisiosa mente y el sujeto de cabello rojo estaba dirigiendo el grupo de persona ya que el lider se fue a otra parte llevandose la mitad del grupo que lo acompañaba, el grupo de persona llego donde estaba la comunidad Akomish estaba reunida el sujeto de cabello rojo se acerco a los Akomish y una persona salió de los Akomish para hablar con el sujeto.

'' ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? '' Dijo Betty saliendo de la multitud para hablar.

'' No es obvio hemos venido para matarlos. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo.

'' ¿Quién les da el derecho para decir semejante barbaridad? '' Dijo Betty enfrentándose al grupo de personas.

'' Eres muy valiente para ser una señora de edad pero desde este momento una nueva especie gobernara el mundo y las personas comunes y corrientes ya no las necesitaremos. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo.

'' ¿Nueva Era?, ¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Betty confundida.

'' La Era de los Conductores, la Era de las personas con poderes y que somos la proxima evolicion y eso significa que los humanos sin poderes tienen que ser extermindos y como ninguno de ustedes parece no tener poderes asi que no seran parte de la nueva era. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo orgulloso de ser un conductor.

'' Solo son un grupo de asesinos sin corazon. '' Dijo Betty indignada.

'' Bueno Señora ya hemos hablado lo suficiente pero es hora de cumplir mi orden no lo tome personal. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo.

Reggie desde una distancia segura estaba viendo y escuchando todo y vio como Betty retrocedió lentamente donde estaban los otros Akomish, el sujeto de cabello rojo retrocedió también hiso un movimiento con sus manos empezó a formar una especie de fuego y roca derretida con sus propias manos, Reggie vio que de la nada el sujeto estaba creando lava con sus manos eso era algo increíble pero en esta situación no lo era porque el sujeto de cabello rojo dijo que iba a matar a todos entonces Reggie estaba listo para intervenir pero vio que Betty lo estaba viendo a él fijamente sin que nadie lo supiera, Reggie quería ir a su rescate pero Betty solo movió su cabeza en forma que no lo hiciera Reggie se pregunto porque Betty no quería que la salvaran y en eso Betty movió sus labios pero no dijo nada en alto solo los movió pero Reggie sabía perfectamente lo que dijo y así que se dio vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria donde estaba Betty con mucha rabia Reggie corrió, Betty solo sonrío y el sujeto de cabello rojo la miro y se pregunto porque ella sonrío pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que había acumulado una gran parte de lava en sus manos estaba lista para lanzarla así que miro a la tribu Akomish por última vez y lanzo una ráfaga de lava a todos los Akomish y Betty una última vez sonrío y vio en la dirección donde Reggie fue corriendo y susurro '' Protege a tu familia '' y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

**Parte 6**

Reggie corrió donde se encontraba su hogar donde se encontraría con su familia pero cuando llego a su hogar ya estaba destruido Reggie entro desesperadamente a ver si encontraba a su familia pero el lugar estaba destruido por dentro pero se sintió aliviado cuando no vio a nadie ahí pensó que su familia había evacuado antes y se sintió aliviado por unos momentos hasta cuando escucho una explosión que provenía a unos pocos metros de su hogar sin más tiempo para perder Reggie se dirigió al lugar de la explosión vio una pequeña pelea entre Akomish y conductores habían varios de sus amigos tirados en el suelo sin vida y también conductores sin vida entre ese pequeño enfrentamiento no vio señales de su familia que había participado en la batalla aun así no tiene que bajar la guardia y siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con el mismo líder de los conductores que llegaron a Salmon Bay pero esta vez era peor enfrente del líder se encontraba su familia parada enfrente de el.

'' Denme al chico él será parte de la nueva era. '' Dijo el líder de los conductores.

'' Jamás te daré a mi hijo primero muerto antes que dárselo a escoria como tú. '' Dijo el señor Rowe enfurecido.

'' Con que esa es tu respuesta entonces me abriré paso. '' Dijo el líder y lanzo una bola de energía hacia el señor Rowe matándolo al instante.

'' ¡PAPAAAAA! '' Grito Delsin a ver a su padre en el suelo sin vida.

'' Ahora entrégame al chico. '' Dijo el líder insistiendo.

'' Jamás te daré a mi hijo él no se convertirá en la basura que son ustedes. '' Dijo la señora Rowe furiosa.

'' De acuerdo te reunirás con tu esposo en este momento. '' Dijo el líder lanzando otra bola de energía hacia la madre de Delsin.

'' Bastardo'' Grito Delson con furia.

'' Ahora ven con nosotros chico a la nueva era donde ningún humano habrá y nosotros los conductores gobernaremos el mundo y tú tienes el Gen Conductor asi que eres parte de la nueva era ven con nosotros. '' Dijo el líder ofreciéndole la mano a Delsin.

'' Eres un hijo de perra si crees que me iré contigo fácilmente cuando asesinaste a mis padres enfrente de mí, te matare si tengo poderes como tú te juro que te matare. '' Dijo Delsin con furia y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' Entonces me mataras en el momento que tengas tus poderes. '' Dijo el líder algo serio.

'' Claro que si bastardo, no solo por matar a mis padres sino a todos los Akomish que asesinaste hoy. '' Dijo Delsin con furia.

'' Entonces no me sirves chico. '' Dijo el líder molesto.

El líder tomo a Delsin por el cuello levantándolo dejando sus pies elevados sin tocar el suelo su mano derecha sujetaba a Delsin y empezó a producir energía empezando a electrocutar a Delsin lentamente pero de repente se escucharon disparos y eran de Reggie que corrió disparando al líder que tenia a Delsin al ver eso el líder con su mano izquierda lanzo una bola de energía hacia Reggie que hiso que este saliera volando a estrecharse a un árbol con pocas fuerzas Reggie hacia un intento para levantarse pero era inútil ese golpe que recibió le hiso mucho daño y apenas tenia conciencia pero aun así vio una escena que lo marcaria por toda su vida y era la imagen de su hermano menor Delsin siendo electrocutado hasta morir por el líder de los conductores sin piedad alguna Reggie solo vio con horror como su familia fue asesinada enfrente de sus ojos y su hermano Delsin ya estaba en el suelo sin vida Reggie no pudo soportar más y cayo inconsciente.

Reggie se despertó no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo conciencia, todo le parecía un sueño era tan irreal que solo unas semanas todo estaba bien y ahora todo lo que él conocía ya no existiera pero recordó lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente y era la imagen de su hermano Delsin, Reggie se puso de pie y unos pocos metros de él se encontraba no solo Delsin sino toda su familia tendida en el suelo, Reggie al ver eso estaba paralizado esa imagen era como estar en el mismo infierno era algo muy doloroso algo insoportable como ese grupo que se llamaban a ellos mismo conductores pueden hacerle esto a las personas sin dudarlo esto era algo imperdonable, Reggie se acerco al cuerpo de Delsin que estaba en el suelo sin vida y soltó un grito de ira tristeza y lagrimas, Reggie nunca se sintió tan impotente su familia ya no estaba y era culpa de esos CONDUCTORES todo era culpa de ellos, no eran humanos sino son unos monstros sin alma que están asesinando personas por nada y en ese momento Reggie se puso de pie enfrente de su familia y dijo:

'' Les juro que los hare pagar por esto, no solo por ustedes sino por todos los Akomish matare a todo conductor y les demostrare que los humanos somos mejores que esos monstros y protegeré a todos los seres humanos de esos fenómenos es una promesa. '' Dijo Reggie con furia y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Paso dos horas y Reggie estaba parado enfrente de las tumbas que el hiso para su familia y con toda la tristeza en su alma se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose lentamente y solo una cosa en su mente exterminar a todos los conductores.

**Parte 7**

El comandante Reggie Rowe había terminado con su historia pero el cuarto donde todos estaban era un silencio total, era un silencio muy triste todos los presentes era la primera vez que escuchaban la historia del comandante Rowe era una historia triste y una trágica. Delsin escucho la historia y era el más afectado en ella no era posible todo eso le había pasado a su hermano eso tan cruel y tan triste ahora Delsin entiendo un poco del odio que le tienen a los conductores porque al principio ellos estaban matando a personas sin ningún remordimiento así que Delsin se puso a pensar hasta que llego a una conclusión.

'' De acuerdo ya lo decidí. '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose de pie.

'' ¿Qué decidiste? '' Dijo Reggie confundido.

'' Derrotare al emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' ¡QUEEE! '' Dijeron todos en la habitación.

'' Estas mal de la cabeza o simplemente era un idiota. '' Dijo Samanta sorprendida.

'' Tiene razón eres un idiota es imposible que luches con el emperador de los conductores él está en otro nivel que un conductor normal. '' Dijo Reggie muy sorprendido.

'' Bueno, eso es lo que decidí y Reggie tu sabes donde estas verdad, así que lo derrotaremos y acabaremos con esta guerra verdad que mi plan es esplendido. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' Estas loco, aunque yo sepa donde esta es imposible solo ir y derrotarlo si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y tu plan es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Aun así Reggie iremos y lo derrotaremos y en el camino te cuento mi historia te parece bien, te espero en el camión. '' Dijo Delsin saliendo de la habitación.

'' Espera ¿Cuál camión? Tú no tienes camión, es uno de mis camiones ¿verdad? '' Dijo Reggie al salir detrás de Delsin.

Al ver que el comandante Rowe y Delsin salieron por la puerta todos los que estaban en la habitación no lo podían creer que el comandante estaba actuando de manera muy familiar con ese conductor y también ese conductor acaba de decir que irá a enfrentarse al emperador de los conductores y eso ya era demasiado para ellos pero por alguna razón le creen a ese conductor que irá a pelear con el emperador y sintieron un rayo de esperanza desde hace mucho tiempo no veían uno, Samanta solo quedo viendo a Delsin salir y por alguna razón se sintió cálida por las palabras de Delsin hay algo en ese conductor que está haciendo que ella actué diferente de alguna manera pero al mismo tiempo segura y ella junto con Amy, Alex y Bryan salieron detrás del comandante Rowe hacia afuera a ver donde iba a tomar la dirección de la guerra y todo lo hacia un conductor llamado Delsin Rowe.

* * *

**Gracias por leer otro emocionante capitulo de Un Mundo Infame espero que les haiga gustado ya que este capítulo tuvo muchas emociones fuertes y muchas parte de la historia, aunque este capítulo solo fue enfocado en Reggie lo quise ser una historia muy fuerte para que el personaje de Reggie fuera mejor aunque en el videojuego el personaje es tranquilo aquí lo voy a poner como alguien de acción bueno entre mas avanza los capítulos más conocemos el mundo y poco a poco conoceremos las verdaderas intenciones de los conductores así que no lo pierdan porque serán emocionantes.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. El Imperio Contra la Humanidad

**Hola a todos les traigo otro emocionante capitulo de Un Mundo Infame este capitulo veremos el lado de los conductores ya que no le he dedicado mucho a este bando de la guerra, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo.**

* * *

**El Imperio Contra la Humanidad**

**Parte 1**

Después de una gran batalla contra la rebelión contra los conductores hubo muchas bajas del lado de los conductores ya que la rebelión logro capturar a uno de sus conductores más poderosos pero en toda esa confusión tres conductores lograron salir de esa situación tan inesperada, en un lugar muy lejano de los cuarteles de la rebelión donde no se ve señales de vida una grieta se empieza abrir en el suelo poco a poco la grieta empieza a expandirse revelando tres hombres que salen de ella, la apariencia de esos hombres se veía mal ya que parecían tener muchas heridas pero ninguna grave solo rasguños y golpes menores pero pareciera que sus heridas eran más emocionales.

'' Demonios ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle a ese bastardo? '' Dijo Tony enfurecido.

'' Odio admitirlo pero ese hijo de perra es muy fuerte. '' Dijo Lance frustrado.

'' Si los entiendo, pero parece que ese conductor tiene una habilidad diferente que le permite tener dos poderes eso es algo que nunca había visto. '' Dijo Jon analizando la situación.

'' Tienes razón de alguna manera absorbió los poderes de los lacayos de Fetch y logro vencerlos en un instante. '' Dijo Lance observando más la situación.

'' En el momento que absorbió esos poderes el poder de humo que los había apresado se desvaneció y eso me permitió salvarlos de ese ataque mortal que acabo con más de 70 conductores en cuestión de segundos eso es algo que ningún conductor aparte del emperador puede hacer. '' Dijo Jon analizando detalladamente.

'' ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer Jon? ¿Regresaremos a la base con las manos vacía? '' Dijo Tony dudoso.

'' Claro tenemos que informarle a nuestra comandante ya que recuerda que a Fetch le dieron ese puesto hasta que nuestra verdadera comandante regresara de su viaje a la visita del emperador. '' Dijo Jon a Tony.

'' Espero que lo comandante le ponga las manos encima a ese traidor y le exprima todos sus poderes ya que ese idiota está del lado de la humanidad y eso es imperdonable. '' Dijo Tony todavía furioso.

'' De todos modos tenemos que llegar a la base a informar todo lo sucedido pero la próxima vez que vea a ese conductor peleare enserio aunque tenga que usar mi poder. '' Dijo Jon furioso.

Lance y Tony se pusieron nerviosos al ver la reacción de Jon furioso pero aun mas cuando Jon dijo que usara su poder para ellos es muy raro que Jon saque su poder incluso sin el Jon es muy poderoso y puede combatir hasta diez conductores sin usar sus poderes y de repente dice que usara su poder contra ese conductor traidor eso significa que el conductor es alguien muy peligroso.

'' En marcha es hora de irnos y esperar un contraataque. '' Dijo Jon poniéndose a caminar.

Lance y Tony empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Jon ambos solo pudieron tragar la rabia que sentían por haber perdido la batalla pero sabían que obtendrían su venganza tarde o temprano así que solo tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada para conseguirla y en eso los tres conductores siguieron caminando en rumbo a su base para reporta todo lo sucedido durante la batalla.

**Parte 2**

Después de haber escuchado la historia de Reggie, Delsin decidió ayudarlos con la guerra entre humanos y conductores así que dirigió afuera de la oficina de Reggie y espero a su hermano que saliera de su oficina para que lo llevara al lugar donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores.

'' Vamos Reggie deprisa. '' Dijo Delsin a su hermano.

'' Oye cual es la prisa que tienes, tú crees que es sencillo llegar hasta donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' Bueno no tengo idea donde está el emperador de los conductores pero tu si sabes así que quiero que me digas donde se encuentra y lo derrotare. '' Dijo Delsin confiado.

'' No si eres un idiota o muy confiado, pero te lo dije no es tan fácil solo ir donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores, es un largo camino y también casi todas las ciudades están destruidas y ellas de conductores, tú crees que el camino será muy sencillo. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' No te preocupes, llegare lo más rápido posible y además quiero saber ¿Cuál es la razón a la que yo vine a este mundo tan diferente? '' Dijo Delsin pensativo.

'' Es verdad tu dijiste que venias en un lugar diferente a este. '' Dijo Reggie curioso.

Antes que Delsin contestara llegaron los demás que estaban en la oficina de Reggie un poco sorprendidos como era la relación de Reggie y Delsin.

'' Comandante está seguro de confiar en este conductor, que tal si va donde su emperador y le dice donde nos encontramos y nos hacen una emboscada. '' Dijo Alex enojado.

'' Alex tiene razón comandante, que tal si este conductor nos traiciona con la última batalla la base quedo muy dañada y no podremos resistir otro ataque en estos momentos. '' Dijo Bryan preocupado.

Samanta quedo viendo a Delsin fijamente y también se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿En verdad podemos confiar en él? ¿El no nos traicionara verdad? Ya que ese era el miedo que todos tenían ya que no pueden confiar en ningún conductor ya que eran despreciables, aunque Delsin demostró ser diferente a los demás conductores aun así no podían confiar plenamente en el.

'' Vez traidor no importa cuánto digas que estas de su lado, ellos te odian y no confían en ti. '' Dijo Fetch que seguía atada con cadenas y salió de la oficina junto con Bryan que la tenia custodiada.

Samanta escucho las palabras de Fetch y eran ciertas ellos no confiaban en Delsin y lo seguían odiando por ser un conductor, por alguna razón Samanta se preocupo por Delsin a ver que nadie confía en él.

'' Claro que no confían en mí y claro que ellos me tienen miedo, nunca dije que iba ser fácil que confiaran en mi. '' Dijo Delsin en tono serio.

'' Oye en verdad pelearas con el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Samanta preocupada.

'' Claro que lo hare, debe haber un motivo por cual me trajeron a este mundo mientras no averigüe cual fue la razón de que trajeran a este mundo les ayudare a terminar esta guerra. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

La respuesta de Delsin dejo sorprendidos a todos entre más dudas y desconfianza le demuestran a Delsin el sigue diciendo que trabajara muy duro para ganarse su confianza escuchar eso Reggie simplemente sonrío y se acerco a Delsin.

'' De acuerdo, si estas muy determinado a luchar con el emperador de los conductores te diré donde se encuentra. '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

'' Gracias Reggie. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Va hacer un viaje largo así que prepárate porque no pienso que holgazanes. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' Oye Reggie no me digas que tu. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' Si, yo también iré a pelear con el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' ¡QUEEEEE! '' Grito todos a su alrededor.

'' Estas bromeando comandante. '' Dijo Bryan sorprendido.

'' No puede ser verdad lo que acaba de decir comandante díganos que es una broma. '' Dijo Alex en shock.

'' Comandante enserio piensa ir donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Samanta sorprendida.

'' Claro que iré, y además tengo cuentas pendientes con el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie a todos los presentes.

'' Bueno es hora de ponernos en marcha, pero adonde nos dirigimos exactamente porque no tengo idea de donde se encuentra el lugar donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Delsin preguntándose a donde se dirigían.

'' Nos dirigimos a Empire City, va hacer un camino muy largo. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' ¿Empire City? Esa ciudad no quedo totalmente destruida hace mucho tiempo. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' La mayoría de la ciudad está en ruinas pero una parte de la ciudad sigue en funcionamiento ya que es donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie informando la situación de la ciudad.

'' Oye Reggie hemos hablado muchos de ese tal emperador de los conductores pero la verdad no tengo idea quien es, ya que parece que tu sabes mucho de él. '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' El emperador de los conductores es conocido como el que empezó todo, le dicen el conductor primario, el más poderoso de todos los conductores y más conocido como el '' demonio de Empire City'' '' Dijo Reggie dándole la información a Delsin.

'' Oye Reggie no me digas que el emperador de los conductores es. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de averiguar la identidad del emperador.

'' Si, es nada más que Cole MacGrath . '' Dijo Reggie revelando la identidad del emperador de los conductores.

**Parte 3**

**Empire Cit**y

La ciudad de Empire City debido a los sucesos que ocurrieron hace siete años la ciudad estaba completamente destruida ya que un extraña explosión cobro muchas vidas y eso hiso que el gobierno de Estados Unidos cerrara la ciudad por completo sin que nadie podía ni entrar ni salir de la ciudad y se declaro una cuarentena, pero con todos los esfuerzos que hiso el gobierno para mantener el secreto de lo que ocurría adentro de la ciudad fueron inútiles ya que fue totalmente destruida por fuerzas que en ese tiempo eran desconocidas. '' Conductores'' fue lo que destruyo la ciudad de Empire City una nueva raza de humanos que podían controlar cualquier elemento usando poderes, la humanidad no estaba preparada para un suceso de esa magnitud pero no solo Empire City todas las ciudades de la costa este fueron devastadas por la fuerza inesperadas de los conductores pero lo sucesos de New Maries fueron lo que marcaron la historia para siempre porque ahí fue donde todo el imperio de los conductores se formo.

Ahora Empire City era el centro del imperio conductor la mitad de la ciudad era ruinas pero la otra mitad de la ciudad era una fortaleza impenetrable con muros de quince metros de alto custodiados por conductores en todo su alrededor, en el centro había una torre grande que tenia la vista entera de toda la ciudad de Empire City. Dentro en su interior era como un palacio con grandes pilares salones grandes pero sin ninguna decoración interior todo era de un color gris y el ambiente era sombrío no era de esperarse porque ahí era el lugar donde se encontraba el emperador de los conductores era el palacio que el emperador de los conductores creo para gobernar a la humanidad. En uno de sus pasillos iba caminando una mujer de cuarenta años de cabello rojo que vestía un traje negro con chaqueta negra pantalones negros, su nombre es Brooke Augustine una de las comandantes de los ejércitos del emperador de los conductores, ella iba caminando en sus pasillos hasta que otra persona se le acerco, era un hombre de cabello rojo y sus ojos eran de color rojos vestía el mismo atuendo de Augustine, el sele acerco poco a poco a Augustine hasta estar enfrente de ella.

'' A que se debe tu presencia Vincent. '' Dijo Augustine pronunciando el nombre del sujeto.

'' Escuche que todavía tienes problemas en controlar tu sector. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlona.

'' Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. '' Dijo Augustine en tono molesto.

'' Vamos, no seas así solo estoy preocupado por mi colega. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlona.

'' Quieres morir en este instante porque estas deseando que yo te mate. '' Dijo Augustine molesta.

'' Quiero ver que lo intentes no creo que será capaz de vencerme. '' Dijo Vincent sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' Basta ustedes dos ya dejen de comportarse como niños. '' Dijo una voz interrumpiendo a los dos.

''Oh tu también estas aquí, Miguel. '' Dijo Vincent pronunciando el nombre del sujeto que se le acercaba que tenía el cabello color café corto ojos negros y vestía el mismo uniforme de Vincent y Augustine.

'' Estamos aquí por el llamado de nuestro emperador, no quiero que ustedes armen un escándalo por tonterías insignificantes. '' Dijo Miguel molesto.

'' Vaya no te pongas así, solo estoy preocupado por nuestra colega que tiene muchos problemas en su sector y solo estaba dando mi apoyo para ayudarla. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlona.

'' Basta Vincent, es suficiente sino nos damos prisa la reunión va a comenzar sin nosotros. '' Dijo Miguel en tono serio.

'' Esta bien, me iré pero recuerda que soy más poderoso que ustedes dos y tengo el permiso del emperador de actuar por mi cuenta si lo creo necesario. '' Dijo Vincent molesto y en eso se empezó alejar poco a poco de Miguel y Augustine.

'' Sabes, puedo hacerme cargo de un idiota como él. '' Dijo Augustine en tono serio.

'' Lo sé, pero este no es lugar ni el tiempo para que pelees con él. '' Dijo Miguel viendo a Augustine.

'' Andando llegaremos tarde a la reunión del emperador. '' Dijo Augustine cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose a uno de los salones y en eso Miguel la siguió, se dirigieron a uno de los salones.

**Parte 4**

Augustine y Miguel llegaron a un gran salón que era impresionante y no solo por lo enorme del salón sino en ese lugar se encontraban muchos conductores todos vestidos estaban vestidos igual con chaquetas negras y pantalones negros, todos estaban parados en forma muy ordenada viendo enfrente del salón, la cantidad de conductores que estaban en ese salón era de cómo unos cuatrocientos conductores entre ellos habían capitanes generales y comandantes del imperio conductor y todos viendo al escenario enfrente de ellos, el escenario había un silla grande y muy llamativa pero no había nadie sentado en ella pero todos los que estaban presentes estaban esperando a la llegada del emperador pero en ese momento salió una persona de un lado del escenario era una mujer de cabello azul y ojos azules que vestía igual que todos los presentes, ella se dirigió al centro del escenario y empezó hablar.

'' Queridos camaradas, hoy nuestro emperador los ha reunido porque tiene un mensaje que darles a todos, una nueva se avecina y nuestro emperador quiere que ustedes sean testigo de este evento tan maravilloso y ahora muestren respeto porque nuestro emperador hace su entrada. '' Dijo la mujer en el escenario.

En ese momento todos los presentes mostraron reverencia arrodillándose todos al mismo tiempo porque en ese momento entro al escenario el emperador de los conductores el más poderoso de ellos y su nombre es Cole MacGrath. Cole se sube al escenario y se dirige a la silla que está en el centro del escenario al parecer era su trono, Cole se sentó miro a todos los conductores presentes y les dirigió con las siguientes palabras.

'' Queridos hermanos el tiempo ha llegado, el tiempo de una nueva era ha aparecido, ahora ya tenemos a los humanos de nuestro pies aunque haiga una poco resistencia de parte de ellos pero la guerra final ya la hemos ganado, ellos perdieron sus ejércitos sus gobiernos y su tierras ahora nosotros los conductores hemos gobernado este mundo. '' Dijo Cole orgulloso de sus logros. Pero en eso Cole se levanto de su trono y empezó acercase a la orilla del escenario.

'' Pero eso no es todo lo que vengo a decirles, hace poco he descubierto algo que nos puede llevar al siguiente paso del poder supremo. '' Dijo Cole levantando su mano derecha. Al decir esas palabras todos los presentes quedaron confundidos a las palabras de Cole.

'' Se preguntaran de que estoy hablando pero no se preocupen les diré un poco de este descubrimiento. Hace unos días apareció un conductor con unos poderes únicos ese conductor posee una habilidad que nos podría ser muy útil y también nos hará dar el próximo paso para el poder supremo pero ese conductor se rehúsa a cooperar con nosotros así y siempre se escapa cada vez que logramos acorralarlo, este conductor es muy hábil pero siempre anda solo así que tarde o temprano caerá así que mis hermanos conductores les ordeno que me traigan a ese conductor por cualquier medio que sea necesario no me importa cómo pero necesito a ese conductor con vida, para que la busca les sea un poco más sencilla les diré que ese conductor siempre anda vestido con una túnica negra que le cobre desde la cabeza hasta los pies y siempre lleva una máscara de color blanco y se hace llamar ''Paradox '' su poder es esencial para la nueva era y el que logre capturar a Paradox tendrá su recompensa y será una muy grande asi que en piense a buscarlo lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Cole terminando su discurso.

En eso todos los que estaban en ese salón se desplegaron a las órdenes de su emperador Cole y tenían la nueva tarea de buscar a un conductor llamado Paradox, tras terminar la asamblea Augustine y Miguel se dirigían a la salida más cercana hasta que una persona conocida les interrumpió el paso.

'' No se molesten yo seré el que traiga al conductor que nuestro emperador anda buscando así que perdedores como ustedes no los necesitamos. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlista.

'' Sabes ya me tienes harta en este instante te matare. '' Dijo Augustine furiosa.

'' Demuéstrame lo que tienes maldita. '' Dijo Vincent molesto.

Augustine y Vincent sacaron sus poderes e iban colisionar ambos con sus poderes al máximo pero en eso una pared de hielo se puso enfrente de ellos impidiendo que colisionaran, al ver esa pared de hielo Augustine volteo a ver de dónde provenía ese poder y vio a la mujer que hace unos momentos estaba en el escenario con el emperador, la mujer lentamente se acercaba a ellos hasta llegar donde estaban la conmoción.

'' Basta los dos, no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros. '' Dijo la mujer a Augustine y Vincent.

'' Lucy Kuo, tiempo sin hablar. '' Dijo Augustine pronunciando el nombre de la mujer.

'' Augustine y Vincent su pelea infantil puede esperar para otro día ya que tienen una orden del emperador así que necesito que se pongan a trabajar. '' Dijo Kuo en tono autoritario.

'' De acuerdo, me pondré a trabajar pero no es mi culpa que ellos sean unos perdedores que no sepan controlar su sector. '' Dijo Vincent burlándose.

'' Basta Vincent o hare que te calles a la fuerza. '' Dijo Kuo enojada.

'' De acuerdo me voy a cumplir la orden del emperador. '' Dijo Vincent molesto y empezando a caminar hasta la salida.

'' Hasta que se largo ese imbécil. '' Dijo Augustine molesta.

'' El tiene razón Augustine, tu eres la única que tiene problema en controlar tu sector has algo rápido al respecto antes que nuestro emperador te ponga el ojo en ti, espero que resuelva el problema rápido. '' Dijo Kuo a Augustine.

'' Si Señora lo resolveré lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Augustine a Kuo.

En eso Kuo se fue del lugar donde estaba Augustine dejándola furiosa.

'' Maldita, se cree demasiado porque es la favorita del emperador. '' Dijo Augustine furiosa.

'' Cálmate Augustine no lograras nada si te pones furiosa. '' Dijo Miguel tratando de tranquilizar a Augustine.

'' Tienes razón, atrapare a ese conductor Paradox y les demostrare que yo soy mejor que ellos. '' Dijo Augustine con furia.

Augustine se propuso encontrar al conductor que el emperador estaba buscando para subir de rango y acabar con aquellos que ella odiaba y se dirigió rápidamente a su sector para acabar con el pequeño problema que ella tenía pero ese sector que Augustine tenía asignado era el sector de Seattle donde se encontraba la rebelión contra conductores, Augustine decidió acabar de una vez por toda con la rebelión ya que le estaba dando muchos problemas y de una vez se puso en marcha para Seattle para prepararse para la última batalla contra la rebelión contra conductores sin darse cuenta que esta última batalla iba ser la más difícil que ella se iba a enfrentar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame este capítulo se rebeló la identidad del emperador de los conductores y era nada menos que Cole MacGrath XD pero eso no es todo también agregue nuevos villanos y la trama se va a poner muy buena ya que no habido mucha acción en los capítulos pero en el siguiente les prometo mucha acción y mas suspenso ya que Cole está buscando a un conductor por sus poderes y ahora todo se va a poner más emocionante así que no se lo pierdan para saber más de este Mundo Infame.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. La Supremacia de un Imperio

**Hola a todos me quiero disculpar ya que no actualizado Un Mundo Infame por tres meses, eso que si es un buen tiempo de no actualizar pero no se preocupen esta historia siempre está presente y además he estado ocupado con otras cosas y la también un poco de pereza mía ha hecho que no escrito mucho en esto meses así que les dejo un capitulo entretenido para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**La Supremacía de un Imperio**

**Parte 1**

Han pasado tres días desde que Delsin decidió pelear contra el emperador de los conductores pero en este momento Delsin todavía se encontraba en el cuartel de la rebelión de su hermano Reggie, la pregunta es ¿Por qué ellos todavía no se han puesto en marcha hacia el cuartel general donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores? La respuesta es muy sencilla todo se debió a que Reggie dijo lo siguiente.

'' De acuerdo, pero dentro de una semana vamos a empezar el plan para ir a Empire City. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' Vamos Reg ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? No será más rápido si solo nos vamos ya. '' Dijo Delsin protestando.

'' A diferencia de ti, yo tengo que ocuparme de muchos asuntos antes de ir. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' ¿Cuáles asuntos? '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' A diferencia de ti yo soy comandante de la rebelión y tengo que velar por la seguridad de todos antes de todo y me tomara una semana en planear todo así que ten paciencia. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

Han pasado tres días desde que Reggie le dijo a Delsin que esperara pero esperar es algo que a Delsin le era muy aburrido ya que no podía hacer nada, después de la pelea que tuvo la rebelión contra los conductores han pasado mucho tiempo en reparar las instalaciones de la rebelión pero Delsin se encontraba en el área donde lo tenían encerrado pero esta vez Delsin estaba en corredor sentado vigilando la celda donde él había estado hace unos días atrás pero en esta ocasión el estaba custodiando a una conductora que habían capturado su alias es Fetch, Delsin la estaba vigilando ya que su hermano Reggie le pidió hacerlo por medidas de seguridad ya que en cualquier momento ella pudiera escapar y por seguridad Reggie le pidió a Delsin estar vigilando a Fetch y también aunque Delsin les haiga ayudado a combatir los conductores y gracias a él ganaron esa batalla no significaba que confiaran en el, las personas todavía miraban a Delsin con ojos llenos de ira y miedo por eso Reggie decidió que lo mejor para ambos era que Delsin permaneciera oculto y que no saliera para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas.

'' Estoy muy aburrido. '' Dijo Delsin quejándose.

'' Si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí? '' Dijo Fetch desde su celda.

'' Me gustaría Fetch pero Reggie me dijo que por nada te sacara de esa celda. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Fetch desde su celda.

'' Vamos será divertido si logras sacarme de aquí, derrotaremos a los humanos y si derrotamos la rebelión hasta le diré a la comandante Augustine sobre ti y te harán un héroe. '' Dijo Fetch con voz maliciosa.

'' ¿Augustine? ¿Trabajas para Augustine? '' Dijo Delsin sorprendido.

'' Claro, la comandante Augustine es la encargada de la aniquilación de la rebelión, ¿Tu conoces a la comandante Augustine? '' Dio Fetch seriamente.

'' Augustine al parecer esto va ser muy difícil. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Una puerta se abrió y entrando al lugar era una pequeña niña rubia cuyo nombre es Amy, se dirigió hacia Delsin.

'' Amy ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' Escuche que estabas aburrido así que he venido a jugar contigo. '' Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

'' Me parece muy bien. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' Oye dile a la otra chica que está escondida en la puerta que entre de una vez que me molesta que me este espiando. '' Dijo Fetch irritada.

Al escuchar el comentario de Fetch, Delsin dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio a una chica de cabello marrón corto cuyo nombre es Samanta, ella estaba detrás de la puerta pero no dejaba de mirar a Delsin y Fetch desde la distancia.

'' ¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta? '' Dijo Delsin observando a Samanta.

'' No estoy haciendo nada. '' Dijo Samanta desde lejos.

'' No tienes que ocultarte de mí. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose a Samanta.

'' No te acerques conductor. '' Dijo Samanta nerviosa.

'' Todavía sigues desconfiando de mi ¿verdad? '' Dijo Delsin desanimado.

'' Claro, no me creo tu historia. '' Dijo Samanta seria.

'' No me sorprende ya que ustedes en este mundo es algo muy raro al mundo de donde yo vengo, pero te aseguro que todo lo que dije es verdad. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a samanta.

Hace unos días después del enfrentamiento contra los conductores y después que Reggie decidiera ayudar a Delsin con su viaje a derrotar al emperador de los conductores, Delsin tuvo la oportunidad de contar su historia y el mundo donde el provenía.

**Parte 2**

**Inicio del Flashback**

Delsin se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano Reggie y junto con él se encontraban estaban Samanta, Bryan, Alex y Amy. Habían llevado a Fetch a su celda así que ella no estaba con ellos, Delsin se acerco a su hermano Reggie.

'' De acuerdo Reg, te contare mi historia. '' Dijo Delsin a su hermano.

'' Esta bien, pero que sea toda la verdad. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Te lo prometo Reg que será la verdad. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a su hermano.

Delsin comenzó a relatar su historia de cómo vivía en Salmon Bay y que su hermano Reggie era el alguacil del lugar que Betty cuidaba de ellos, como un accidente que trasportaban conductores se estrello enfrente de ellos y como Delsin obtuvo sus poderes para que después se encontraran con Broke Augustine y su ejército de conductores del D.U.P. que aterrorizaron a su pueblo y como Reggie y él fueron hasta la ciudad de Seattle para enfrentar a Augustine, también conocieron a dos conductores que los ayudaron a enfrentarse al D.U.P. y como Augustine les tendió una trampa con la ayuda de otro conductor llamado Hank aprisiono a Delsin por unos minutos pero gracias a Reggie se pudo liberar pero Augustine no se daba por vencida y en eso les lanzo una enorme roca de concreto haciendo que se derrumbara la plataforma de concreto donde ellos estaban parados y que los poderes de Augustine poco a poco cubrían el cuerpo de Reggie de concreto y Delsin trataba de salvarlo pero Reggie le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él y que lo quería soltando su mano Reggie se hundió en las profundas aguas de Seattle dejando a Delsin con un gran dolor pero no tenía tiempo ya que tenía que enfrentar a Augustine ya que se encontraba frente de él y ambos libraron una gran batalla pero Augustine logro escapar y Delsin la persiguió hasta su cuartel general y con la ayuda de sus amigos Fetch y Eugene lograron derrotar las fuerzas del D.U.P. y él tuvo su batalla final con Augustine. Delsin logro derrotar a Augustine y gracias a ello el pudo liberar a todos los conductores que estaban encerrados y hacer que humanos y conductores vivieran en harmonía llevando a la segunda era de paz.

Después que Delsin termino de relatar su historia hubo un gran silencio en la habitación casi todos los presentes no lo podían creer lo que estaban escuchando un mundo donde los conductores y los humanos coexistían en paz era como un cuento de hada algo muy imposible fuera de la realidad pero eso explica porque Delsin siendo un conductor no era malvado pero ese era el único pensamiento que a Reggie le pasaba por la cabeza.

'' ¿Enserio esa es la verdad? '' Dijo Reggie dudando de la historia.

'' Vamos Reg, ¿aun no me crees? '' Dijo Delsin un poco molesto.

'' Porque todo lo que dijiste suena algo fuera de la realidad y además que los conductores son buenos eso hace tu historia completamente absurda. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' Créelo hermano porque este mundo para mi es extraño, una guerra entre conductores y personas y que tu estas vivo también no me lo creo. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' Bueno solo lo creeré hasta que cumplas tu palabra que derrotaras al emperador de los conductores y asi vere que no mientes. '' Dijo Reggie mirando a Delsin.

'' Que tarea tan difícil me has dado Reggie pero no importa veras que fácilmente lo derrotare y acabare todo este conflicto. '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' De todas formas hay que planear la ruta que vamos a usar y muchas cosas así que se paciente y tendrás la tarea de vigilar a la conductora que capturamos esa tu obligación. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' Esta bien pero apresúrate. '' Dijo Delsin sonando aburrido.

'' Además no salgas a la superficie no quiero lidiar con personas que intente matarte y tu les hagas daño entendido. '' Dijo Reggie mirando directamente a Delsin.

'' Esta será una semana muy irritante. '' Dijo Delsin molesto.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**Parte 3**

Samanta todavía observando a Delsin desde lejos pero esta vez estaba en el corredor donde se encontraban las celdas en el otro extremo estaba Delsin junto con Amy vigilando la celda de Fetch, Samanta no podía dejar de observar a Delsin por un lado sospechaba de el ya que era conductor y no podían confiar en conductores pero otro lado los había ayudado a derrotar a los conductores que invadieron la rebelión y salvando muchas vidas y la de ella en especial, confundida la chica solo quedaba viendo al conductor desde lejos hasta que este la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

'' Oye ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de observarme? Ya que es un poco incomodo. '' Dijo Delsin desde lejos.

'' Estoy viendo que no hagas nada sospechoso. '' Dijo Samanta desde el otro lado del corredor.

'' Sigues con la desconfianza, oye que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Samanta.

'' ….. ''

'' Veo que esto tomara más de tiempo. '' Dijo Delsin dando un suspiro.

'' Samanta no seas así con él, recuerdo que estabas feliz cuando el vino a rescatarnos. '' Dijo Amy reclamándole un poco molesta.

'' Oh, veo que alguien si quería que yo la rescatara. '' Dijo Delsin con un sonrisa burlona.

'' Amy cállate y tú no te hagas ideas raras. '' Dijo Samanta nerviosamente.

'' Ya entiendo. '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlona.

'' ¿Qué has entendido? No hay manera de que yo me fijaría en un conductor como tú. '' Dijo Samanta nerviosa.

'' Yo jamás dije nada sobre que tú te fijarías en mi. '' Dijo Delsin con su sonrisa.

'' Cállate de una buena vez. '' Dijo Samanta un poco avergonzada.

'' Oigan ustedes dos podrían dejar su coqueteo para otra ocasión porque me están enfermando. '' Dijo Fetch molesta al interrumpir a Delsin y Samanta.

'' No estamos coqueteando. '' Dijo Samanta molesta.

'' Si lo que tu digas, pero veo que babeas por un conductor. '' Dijo Fetch burlándose.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Samanta molesta.

'' Vamos, no peleen. '' Dijo Delsin interrumpiendo a Fetch y Samanta.

'' ¡TU NO TE METAS! '' Ambas gritaron a Delsin.

Las dos chicas siguieron discutiendo durante ese tiempo Delsin junto con Amy solo las quedaron viendo a un lado del corredor pero en la puerta alguien había entrado era Alex el chico rubio con atuendo militar pero se encontró con una peculiar escena.

'' ¿Qué está pasando aquí? '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Oh Alex eres tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Samanta ignorando a Fetch que seguía discutiendo.

'' Tienes que reportarte para discutir la lista que nos dio el comandante Rowe. '' Dijo Alex acercándose a Samanta.

'' Tienes razón lo olvide por completo. '' Dijo Samanta a Alex.

'' Si, últimamente te has comportado muy raro desde que ese conductor apareció. '' Dijo Alex al voltear donde esta Delsin.

'' ¡Ohhhh! '' Dijo Delsin, Amy y Fetch con risa burlona.

'' Dejen de hacer eso, ¿Y tú también Amy? '' Dijo Samanta molesta.

'' Samanta no es sincera consigo misma. '' Dijo Amy dando un suspiro mientras Delsin y Fetch movían la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

'' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy? '' Dijo Samanta confundida.

'' Dejemos este tema de conversación para después ahora tenemos que prepararnos para recibir a nuestros invitados. '' Dijo Alex interrumpiendo a Samanta.

'' ¿Invitados? '' Dijo Delsin con curiosidad.

'' Dentro de poco los conocerás. '' Dijo Alex volteando a ver a Delsin.

De repente sonó una alarma pero esta era tenía un sonido un poco diferente a la alarma que sonó durante el ataque de los conductores al escuchar ese ruido Alex y Samanta sabía lo que significaba y rápidamente se dirigieron al exterior.

**Parte 4**

Delsin salió junto con ellos al exterior y vio un convoy de varios vehículos pesados entrando al patio de la rebelión y vio a su hermano Reggie que estaba parado frente de los vehículos recibiendo a las personas que salían de los vehículos.

'' Tanto sin verte Anthony veo que sigues en forma. '' Dijo Reggie saludando a la primera persona que salía de los vehículos. Era un hombre de color con mucho musculo estaba peinado con unas trenzas largas que le llegaba al cuello y vestía una chaqueta militar sin mangas y desabotonada que a simple vista mirabas su cuerpo y con unos pantalones militares kaki que hacia juego con su chaqueta que era del mismo color.

'' Comandante Rowe digo lo mismo aunque no yo conozca a un tipo tan duro como tú. '' Dijo Anthony dándole la mano a Reggie.

'' Oigan no se olviden de mi. '' Dijo un sujeto saliendo de uno de los vehículos.

'' Claro que no me he olvidado de ti Rick. '' Dijo Reggie saludando al sujeto que les unía a la conversación. Era un sujeto de piel clara el cabello de color negro con peinado corto ojos café tenia la misma estatura de Reggie vestía una chaqueta de color roja con una camiseta de color blanca y con unos jeans azules.

'' Rick he escuchado que te has burlado tantas veces a la muerte últimamente. '' Dijo Anthony volteando a ver a Rick.

'' Que te puedo decir soy un hueso duro de roer. '' Dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

'' Tienes razón este tipo tiene más vida que un gato pero eso no es lo importante aquí, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual nos llamastes Rowe? '' Dijo una nueva persona que se unía a la conversación.

'' Melisa es un gusto volverte a ver. '' Dijo Reggie un poco nervioso. Esta ocasión era una mujer muy hermosa de la misma edad de Reggie, de piel clara cabello largo de color negro ojos azules que vestia una chaqueta formal de color negro con una camisa blanca por dentro con pantalones del mismo color de la chaqueta.

'' ¿Y bien cuál es el motivo por cual nos llamaste? '' Dijo Melisa en tono serio.

'' Tiene razón Rowe dijiste que era algo de suma importancia. '' Dijo Anthony volteando a ver a Reggie.

'' De acuerdo, síganme esta conversación será larga. '' Dijo Reggie empezando a caminar al interior de la base.

Todos empezaron a seguir a Reggie hacia el interior Delsin solo seguía viendo al nuevo grupo de personas que estaban siguiendo a su hermano y decidió seguirlo también.

**Parte 5**

Han pasado tres días desde la convocatoria de todos los conductores a la ciudad de Empire City pero una persona se fue de esa reunión de conductores molesta y era Brooke Augustine. Augustine estaba furiosa como nunca lo había estado la han humillado y la han tomado como comandante incapaz de erradicar a los humanos que estaban en su sector pero eso iba a cambiar, iba a tomar medidas para eliminar a los humanos que la perjudicaban así al llegar a su cuartel que se encontraban en el centro de Seattle una ciudad que estaba destruida se preparo para un enorme contraataque para la rebelión contra conductores.

'' Comandante Augustine los preparativos están hechos. '' Dijo una chica que tenia puesto una máscara de conejo con una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca con corbata roja y una mini falda de color rojo con rayas negras.

'' Muy bien Celia es hora de eliminar esa odiosa rebelión. '' Dijo Augustine determinada.

'' He llamado a Sims para que se adelante y prepare el ataque sorpresa. '' Dijo Celia reportando el plan.

'' Excelente, ahora que la rebelión no se ha recuperado del ataque de Walker será muy rápido bajar sus defensas. '' Dijo Augustine sonriendo.

'' Comandante Augustine, ¿está segura de confiarse? Según los informes hay un conductor muy poderoso protegiendo a la rebelión. '' Dijo Celia advirtiendo a Augustine.

'' No te preocupes por eso, un solo conductor tan poderoso que sea no podrá contra un ejército de esta magnitud. '' Dijo Augustine confiada.

Augustine camino hacia una puerta que estaba frente de ella y se dirigía a un balcón, la altura donde se encontraba Augustine era de un sexto piso ya que su cuartel general era una vieja estación de televisión, cuando se asomo al balcón se podía ver la magnitud de su ejército era alrededor de diez mil conductores listo para el ataque, Augustine solo quedo complacida de la vista que ella tenía con esto podría callarle la boca a esa maldita de Kuo y demostrarle que ella era más poderosa que ella y más que nada erradicar a la raza humana.

'' Esos humanos desde ahora le demostrare la supremacía de un imperio. '' Dijo Augustine determinada.

En otro lado del cuartel de Augustine habían tres conductores estaban escondido en un cuarto oscuro y uno de ellos tenía un comunicador con él y estaba conversando con otra persona, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sujeto corto la comunicación y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

'' ¿Y bien Jon? '' Dijo Lance a su compañero.

'' Tenemos nuevas órdenes. '' Dijo Jon a Lance y Tony.

'' ¿Cuáles son las nuevas órdenes? '' Dijo Tony curiosamente.

'' …. ''

'' ¿Enserio esas son las ordenes? '' Dijo Lance sorprendido.

'' Tenemos que cumplirlas a cualquier costo. '' Dijo Jon seriamente.

'' Entiendo pero tú crees que será fácil cumplir esa orden. '' Dijo Lance comentando sobre la nueva orden.

'' No te preocupes por ello, usaremos este ataque a la rebelión para ejecutar la orden ya que en ese momento habrá caos y será nuestra oportunidad para ejecutarlo. '' Dijo Jon explicándoles la idea que el tenia.

'' Eso espero porque esto será muy arriesgado. '' Dijo Tony nervioso.

'' No te preocupes todo saldrá bien y ahora tenemos que reunirnos con el ejército para llevar a cabo el ataque contra la rebelión pero no quiero que busquen a ese conductor tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en otro momentos nos encargaremos de él ¿estamos claro? '' Dijo Jon seriamente.

'' Si entendido. '' Dijeron Lance y Tony.

'' Muy bien, andando. '' Dijo Jon seriamente y empezó a caminar hasta la salida seguido por Lance y Tony.

**Parte 6**

'' Estas bromeando ¿no es así? '' Dijo Melisa sorprendida.

'' No estoy bromeando estoy hablando muy enserio. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Rowe se que eres fuerte pero no puedes llevar a cabo un plan tan simple y esperar que te apoyemos en un plan sin fundamentos. '' Dijo Anthony viendo a Reggie directamente.

'' Tiene razón Rowe, simplemente no podemos dejar que hagas una locura como esa. '' Dijo Rick sorprendido.

'' Ya está decidido partiré en cuatro días. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' ¿Dime es de confianza ese conductor? '' Dijo Melisa irritada.

'' La verdad no lo sé. '' Dijo Reggie despreocupado.

'' ¿Por qué demonios le crees? '' Dijo Melisa molesta.

'' Cálmate Melisa no pierdas la cabeza tan fácilmente. '' Dijo Rick tratando de calmar a Melisa.

'' Tiene razón Melisa ¿Por qué le crees a ese conductor? No ves que te está llevando a una trampa. '' Dijo Anthony molesto.

'' Gracias por su preocupación pero hay algo en el que hace que confié ciegamente. '' Dijo Reggie con una sonrisa.

'' Así se habla Reggie. '' Dijo Delsin interrumpiendo la conversación. Todos en la habitación sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron directamente a Delsin. '' ¡Whoa! Tranquilos no les hare daño. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmar la situación.

'' ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo conductor de porquería? '' Dijo Melisa furiosa.

'' Ninguno solo quiero ayudar a mi hermano. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmarlos.

'' Nosotros no caeremos en tus mentiras. '' Dijo Anthony molesto.

'' ¿Enserio volveré pasar por el interrogatorio? '' Dijo Delsin dando un suspiro.

'' Tranquilos todos bajen sus armas. '' Dijo Reggie a ponerse en medio de Delsin y los demás.

'' No puedo creer que te pongas del lado de un conductor cuando juraste matarlos a todos. '' Dijo Melisa furiosa.

'' Cálmate Melisa entiendo cómo te sientes pero por ahora yo confiare en el. '' Dijo Reggie viendo a Melisa a los ojos.

Todos bajaron sus armas pero seguían viendo a Delsin con miradas muy amenazantes pero ya para Delsin eso era normal en este mundo simplemente no puede hacer que las personas confíen en el ciegamente tendría que ganar su confianza poco a poco pero en el caso de Reggie era diferente aunque no eran del mismo mundo el lazo entre hermanos que ellos sostenían seguía presente incluso si realmente no fuera su hermano pero para Delsin no importaba ese sentimiento de hermano que tiene hacia Reggie era presente y verdadero por eso esta vez protegería a su hermano de los errores que cometió antes y protegerlo esta vez.

'' Ahora que todos están tranquilos hay que planear una ruta para llegar a Empire City. '' Dijo Reggie llamando la atención de todos.

'' Eso te será imposible ya que todas las rutas para llegar a Empire City están vigiladas por conductores y las que quedan están destruidas y las ciudades están infectadas de conductores donde lo mires es un plan suicida. '' Dijo Anthony seriamente.

'' Ahí entro yo, derrotare a cada conductor que aparezca. '' Dijo Delsin confiado.

'' La cosa no es tan sencilla idiota, ahí hay cientos de conductores cada uno con poder diferente y más poderoso que tu, crees que puedes derrotarlos fácilmente. '' Dijo Anthony irritado.

'' Bueno tu no me conoces así que te sorprenderás de lo que soy capaz. '' Dijo Delsin muy orgulloso de sus habilidades.

'' ¿Rowe de donde sacaste a este idiota? Porque parece que no tiene cerebro. '' Dijo Rick uniéndose a la conversación.

'' ¿Y en el quieres que confiemos? '' Dijo Melisa irritada.

'' Es la única manera para derrotar al emperador de los conductores, porque por métodos normales no podemos ganarle así que necesitamos combatir fuego contra fuego. '' Dijo Reggie dando su punto de vista.

'' ¿Incluso usaras un conductor? Eso es bajo hasta para ti Rowe. '' Dijo Anthony seriamente.

'' No tenemos otra opción. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' Oye Reggie tengo una pregunta. '' Dijo Delsin interrumpiendo a su hermano.

'' ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? '' Dijo Reggie con curiosidad.

'' ¿Quiénes son estas personas? '' Dijo Delsin con curiosidad. Eso dejo a todos boca abierta porque tanto tiempo tenían hablando hasta ahora se le ocurre preguntar por sus identidades, en eso se puso enfrente Melisa y se presento.

'' Mi nombre es Melisa Rogers soy la comandante de la rebelión en el sur me ocupo de proteger a todas las personas en la región del sur del país. '' Dijo Melisa Seriamente.

'' Mi nombre es Anthony Quincy soy el comandante de las fuerzas del este junto con Rowe. '' Dijo Anthony el segundo en presentarse.

'' Mi nombre es Rick Valentine soy el comandante de las fuerzas del centro, yo la tengo más difícil porque estoy más cerca de Empire City y siempre estoy en presión de un ataque de los conductores. '' Dijo Rick al presentarse pero él se veía el más calmado de los tres ya que tenía una sonrisa cuando se presento.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe soy el hermano de Reggie y como verán soy un conductor. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' No confió en ti, en el primer inicio que vea de traición hacia Rowe te meto una bala en tu cabeza. '' Dijo Melisa irritada.

'' No te preocupes eso jamás pasara. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' De acuerdo, esto es una tregua temporal espero que se lleven bien y ahora volvamos a planear la ruta que usaremos para llegar a Empire City. '' Dijo Reggie volviendo al plan principal.

De repente la puerta se abre era Bryan la mano derecha de Reggie se veía agitado y sin aliento se acerco a Reggie lo más rápido posible.

'' Comandante Rowe tenemos un gran problema. '' Dijo Bryan recobrando el aliento.

**Parte 7**

Al escuchar esas palabras todos se pusieron alerta, Bryan les dijo que salieran afuera de la oficina de Reggie y se dirigieran a los muros que protegían el cuartel de la rebelión, rápidamente Reggie llego a los muros y le dieron unos binoculares y vio su peor pesadilla un ejército de conductores que poco a poco se estaban acercando.

'' Comandante ¿Qué hacemos? '' Dijo uno de los soldados asustado.

'' Preparen todo para la batalla encierren a los niños y ancianos preparen todo el arsenal que tenemos esta vez van enserio a eliminarnos. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Rowe ¿Qué está pasando? '' Dijo Melisa preocupada.

'' Los conductores han armado un ejército para eliminarnos ya que unos días capturamos a unos de sus comandantes y me imagino que es hora del contraataque. '' Dijo Reggie explicando la situación. '' Pero ahora necesito que cooperen conmigo porque un ejército de esa magnitud sin duda alguna nos quieren eliminar esta vez asi que todos a sus posiciones porque esta será una dura batalla. '' Dijo Reggie a sus compañeros.

'' Hey Reggie yo me ocupare de los conductores antes que lleguen hasta aquí. '' Dijo Delsin preparándose para el ataque.

'' No lo hagas quiero que permanezcas aquí, quiero que protejas a todos de todos los conductores posible. '' Dijo Reggie dándole orden a Delsin.

Cuando Delsin se iba a dirigir donde estaban las personas refugiándose para protegerlas sintió que algo lo había agarrado y lo empezaba a elevar al aire, Delsin sentía que eran manos y que eran al menos unas seis manos que lo estaban sujetando y poco a poco lo alejaban del cuartel de la rebelión y hasta que de repente lo soltaron dejándolo caer pero gracias a su poder de humo Delsin se logro salvar de cualquier daño que le podía haber ocurrido pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién lo había alejado de la rebelión?

'' Soy aquel que mora y ahora sufrirás mi ira. '' Dijo una figura enorme en forma de ángel que estaba frente de Delsin.

'' ¿Eugene? '' Dijo Delsin sorprendido.

Mientras tanto en la rebelión Reggie se percato que se habían llevado a Delsin lejos de la rebelión ya que por alguna razón sabían que él era un conductor y con el fuera de la jugada la rebelión era más vulnerable ya que todavía no se habían recuperado del ataque de hace unos días pero ahora no es tiempo para estar pensando si Delsin estaba bien en ese momento Reggie vio en los binoculares otra figura acercándose y era nada menos que Brooke Augustine con su ejército, Reggie tenía que pensar una forma de evacuar a todos ya que vio que le era imposible ganar así que se alisto para lo peor.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión ya todo está lista para esta gran batalla entre los conductores y la rebelión se que les prometí acción en este capítulo pero lo pase para el siguiente que quise presentar a unos nuevos personajes que estarán también presente en la historia y también que serán de gran impacto en futuros capítulos pero no se preocupen el otro capítulo será acción total peleas por todos lados así que ajusten sus cinturones ya que esta historia apenas comienza.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. El Poder de un Conductor

**Hola a todos por petición del publico les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Un Mundo Infame ahora todo está en la mesa para que nuestros personajes peleen y luchen por sus ideales que cosas podrán suceder averígüenlo en este capitulo.**

**Pero antes solo quiero dar unos mensajes a mis amigos que siguen la historia siempre.**

**Para Infamousbluehand3:  No te preocupes amigo todavía sigo vivo y coleando soy un hueso difícil de roer solo que me tardo para escribir los capítulos ya que no solo me dedico a esta historia también a mis otras historias y espero que disfrute del capítulo.**

**Para ISL: Samanta es una chica complicada pero por ahora solo te diré que empieza a sentir atracción por Delsin pero ella odia a los conductores pero en capítulos futuros puede haber sorpresa solo ten paciencia.**

**Para ISS: Gracias por seguir la historia no esperes tanto aquí está el capitulo 8 disfrútalo.**

**Para DELSINXFETCH: La verdad no sé si hacer un triangulo amoroso pero aun asi considero la posibilidad.**

* * *

**El Poder de un Conductor**

**Parte 1**

La batalla final entre la rebelión y los conductores había comenzado de manera muy violenta, los conductores lanzaban ataques sin parar, unos conductores tenían poderes de concreto, otros poderes de neón y otros poderes de video. Tantos tipos de poderes chocaban en los muros que defendían la rebelión para derribar esas paredes que defendían a la rebelión y sus líneas de defensas estaban siendo atacadas fuertemente sin cesar para entrar a la rebelión. Reggie Rowe estaba tratando de evacuar a las personas hacia el sótano de la rebelión para que estuvieran más seguros pero con tanto poder de ataque no le era tan fácil, Reggie se dirigió hacia uno de los muros donde se encontraba Anthony que este estaba entregando armas a los soldados de la rebelión.

'' Anthony ¿Cuál es la situación actual? '' Dijo Reggie preocupado.

'' Muy mal, los conductores rodearon toda la rebelión y no va a tardar en romper las paredes para que puedan atravesarlas. '' Dijo Anthony frustrado.

'' Oye Rowe, ¿Cuál es el plan? '' Dijo Melisa que venía acercándose a Reggie.

'' Por ahora quiero que defiendan los muros no quiero que los conductores hagan una entrada para la base, quiero que los eliminen con cualquier método que sea necesario. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' ¿Qué tipo de métodos podemos usar contra ellos? Ellos nos superan en números y con sus poderes la situación es peor. '' Dijo Melisa mirando a Reggie.

Reggie se dirigió hacia una puerta grande de uno de los almacenes que estaban cerca y abrió la puerta y rebelo la artillería que Reggie tenía guardada, tenía toda tipo de arma que disponía un ejército militar, ametralladoras, bazuca, granadas, cañones de todo tipo. Reggie tomo las armas y empezó a comandar a sus hombres para que tomaran las ametralladoras a los muros y empezar acomodarlas para empezar el ataque para poder alejar a los conductores de los muros, también llamo a otro grupo de soldados para que tomaran los cañones y los posicionaran en el centro del patio de la rebelión haciendo un gran círculo mortal de cañones por si los conductores traspasaran los muros los atacarían sin compasión con los cañones.

'' Esta es la mejor defensa que pude pensar en tan corto tiempo, pero hagan lo mejor posible por alejar a esos conductores de los muros, también asegúrense de tomar unos dos cañones a los muros para poder eliminar a tanto conductores que no sea posible. '' Dijo Reggie ordenando a sus tropas.

'' Oye Rowe, ¿Dónde está ese conductor que dijiste que nos ayudaría? '' Dijo Melisa curiosamente.

'' Al parecer los conductores saben que él está en su contra y para ellos es mejor eliminarlo antes que cause mas problema para ellos. '' Dijo Reggie mirando a Melisa.

'' ¿Por qué crees eso? '' Dijo Melisa confundida.

'' Por eso. '' Dijo Reggie apuntando con su dedo índice hacia un lugar lejano de las murallas donde se veía un enorme ángel lanzando rayos como si estuviera en una pelea.

'' ¿Qué demonios está pasando por allá? '' Dijo Melisa sorprendida.

'' Se llevaron a Delsin lejos de aquí para poder eliminarlo y hacer poder bajar nuestro poder de ataque aun mas. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Comandante, tenemos problemas mayores en este momento. '' Dijo Bryan acercándose a Reggie preocupado.

'' ¿Qué tipo de problemas? '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Brooke Augustine esta comandando a los conductores por la ala norte y como se mira la situación ella está preparando grandes bolas de concreto lista para atacar y destruir los muros de un solo ataque. '' Dijo Bryan informando la situación.

'' Mierda, no pensaba que la situación se iba poner peor, por ahora concentrémonos en la ala norte hay que impedir que Augustine haga esas bola de concreto lleva los cañones ala norte y dispara a discreción no dejes que destruyan los muros que son nuestra única línea de defensa que tenemos hay que protegerlas con nuestro último aliento. '' Dijo Reggie dando órdenes del plan de último minuto.

Las tropas de la rebelión empezaron a movilizarse a las órdenes de Reggie ya que la situación se tornaba cada vez peor con minutos que pasaban ya que si perdían esta batalla morirían todos los que se encontraran en la rebelión. Pero los conductores hicieron el movimiento definitivo al llevarse a Delsin lejos de la rebelión sabían que él había derrotado a los conductores de Fetch fácilmente y sería un gran problema si él estaba en este momento para ellos y lo más inteligente que podían hacer era llevárselo lejos para poder derrotar a la rebelión fácilmente, pero este no era el tiempo para pensar en eso ahora era hora de comenzar la última batalla contra Augustine y sus conductores y la rebelión tenía que salir victoriosos de esta pelea.

**Parte 2**

Delsin ahora tenía un gran problema y ese era que tenía que volver a pelear contra un amigo pero en este mundo diferente ese no era su amigo que él conocía era otra versión de la persona que conocía pero eso no cambiaba la situación de pelear contra él. Delsin se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Eugene en su forma de ángel gigante con su poder de humo ya que era el único poder que tenia a su disposición en estos momentos pero ese poder no era lo suficiente poderoso para poder derrotar a Eugene ya que el disponía de sus ángeles que atacaban a Delsin por todos lados y Eugene con su rayo de gran potencia le hacía más difícil de contraatacar y lo único que podía hacer era moverse por los lados para que no lo golpearan directamente, pero en eso Delsin recordó algo de su primera pelea con Eugene era que donde se encontraba Eugene habían televisores o pantallas gigantes y sus ángeles y demonios provenían y eso le dio una idea, si él podía encontrar esas pantallas podría absorber el video de ellas y tener mayor ventaja para la pelea pero el único problema era donde podrían estar esas pantallas porque donde Delsin miraba era un lugar desolado y campo abierto, el único lugar donde se podrían esconder las pantallas era un lugar cerca de su pelea. Entonces Delsin la única manera de saber donde se encontraba esas pantallas era destruir a todos los ángeles y demonios de Eugene, y cuando Eugene los volviera a invocar buscar el lado donde ellos vendrían era un plan arriesgado pero la única forma de conseguir el poder de video.

Delsin empezó atacar para derrotar a los angeles y demonios de Eugene con disparos de cenizas ya que esto eran débiles que desaparecían solo con recibir un golpe de los disparos de Delsin, el plan de Delsin estaba funcionando bien pero Eugene se acerco a él para tratar de embestirlo pero Delsin esquivo la embestida de Eugene desplazándose hacia el lado derecho pero unos de los demonios de Eugene le lanzo un rayo rojo a Delsin empujándolo hacia atrás, Delsin recibió el impacto pero para suerte de él no era tan fuerte y todavía permanecía de pie, Delsin empezó a lanzar granadas de azufre para nublar la visión y poder ganar un poco de ventaja, ahora el campo de la pelea estaba llena de humo y gran ventaja para Delsin que dentro del humo empezó a disparar sin que supieran las locación exacta del el ya que podía desplazarse fácilmente entre el humo sin ser visto, Delsin siguió su ataque eliminando a ángeles y demonios hasta que no quedara ninguno .

'' Veo que has sido capaz de derrotar a mis ángeles. '' Dijo Eugene molesto.

'' Tranquilo Eugene no te enojes tanto. '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? '' Dijo Eugene sorprendido.

'' Créeme Eugene se mas de ti de lo que tú crees y por eso yo te derrotare en este instante. '' Dijo Delsin confiado en su plan.

Eugene cayó en la provocación de Delsin y empezó a invocar más ángeles y demonios, al ver esa oportunidad Delsin empezó a voltear a ver en toda direcciones para saber de dónde venían los ángeles y vio que ellos provenían de un edificio abandonado que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde ellos estaban peleando, al ver de donde provenían Delsin empezó a desplazarse para dirigirse a ese lugar pero Eugene rápidamente noto sus intenciones.

'' ¿Crees que te dejare hacer tus fechorías tan fácilmente? '' Dijo Eugene irritado.

'' La verdad seria más sencillo para mí que te rindieras en este momento para no poder lastimarte. '' Dijo Delsin a Eugene directamente.

'' No te burles de mi, siempre se burlan de mi. '' Grito Eugene furioso atacando a Delsin.

'' Creo que no le gusto lo que dije. '' Dijo Delsin esquivando los ataques.

Delsin se desplazo hasta llegar al edificio abandonado y entro en el rápidamente a empezar a buscar las pantallas de televisión por todos lados, Eugene con su gran tamaño de ángel gigante no pudo entrar al edificio pero como Delsin estaba dentro para poder eliminarlo la opción más sencilla es destruir el edificio junto con Delsin para que no causara más problemas y empezó a disparar sus rayos hacia el edificio para poder derrumbarlo rápidamente.

Delsin empezó a ver como Eugene quería destruir el edificio junto con el adentro y empezó a buscar las pantallas rápidamente ya que no tenía mucho tiempo ya que el edificio colapsar en cualquier momento, busco rápidamente piso por piso hasta que llego a un gran salón dentro de uno de los pisos era una pantalla gigante de anuncios que estaba en funcionamiento aunque todo el edificio estaba abandonado la pantalla tenía a su lado una pequeña planta eléctrica lo suficiente para tener en funcionamiento a la pantalla, Delsin no tomo más tiempo puso ambas manos en la pantalla y empezó absorber la pantalla para obtener el poder de video pero en eso el edificio se derrumba.

Eugene solo quedaba viendo como el edificio se derrumbaba por los rayos que había lanzado para que se destruyera viendo el edificio totalmente colapsado dio una media vuelta y empezó a volar donde se encontraba la rebelión.

'' Este es el fin de ese conductor, fue una batalla interesante. '' Dijo Eugene alejándose lentamente.

'' Enserio. Ahora se pondrá mucho mejor. '' Dijo Delsin a salir de los escombros.

'' ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? '' Dijo Eugene sorprendido.

'' ¿Sorprendido? La verdad fue gracias a esto. '' Dijo Delsin sacando una pequeñas alas de video de su espalda. '' Gracias a estas alas pude volar por la ventana antes que todo colapsara. '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' ¿Tienes otro poder? ¿No solo tenías el poder de humo? '' Dijo Eugene aun mas confundido.

'' Tengo mucho más poderes y subestimarme te llevara a la derrota. '' Dijo Delsin muy confiado.

'' Ahora usare todo mi poder, prepárate para recibir la furia de mis ángeles. '' Dijo Eugene enojado.

'' Es hora de terminar con esto. '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose en guardia.

Eugene con ambas manos empezó a disparar su más poderoso rayo hacia Delsin pero este lo esquivo fácilmente volando a poca altura del suelo, Delsin tomo la oportunidad que Eugene paro de disparar para poder recargarse una vez más para volver a su ataque, Delsin tomo esa oportunidad y lanzo unas cuchillas hacia Eugene su ataque tuvo efecto ya que este retrocedió de dolor pero eso no detuvo a Delsin empezó a disparar una ráfaga de rayos de video hacia Eugene que rápidamente lo debilitaban y Delsin se acerco a él poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Eugene.

'' Perdóname Eugene esto te va a doler. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Eugene confundido en el suelo quedo viendo a Delsin confundido pero unos segundos después la mano de Delsin estaba absorbiendo el poder de Eugene que se iba por el brazo de Delsin pero este no lo soltaba empezó absorber mas y mas hasta que la verdadera forma de Eugene apareció era el mismo chico que Delsin conocía de su mundo un chico débil y frágil, Delsin siguió absorbiendo su poder hasta dejar a Eugene inconsciente en el suelo.

'' Perdóname Eugene pero luego te lo recompensare y ahora a salvar a Reggie y los demás. '' Dijo Delsin dirigiéndose a su nuevo lugar de batalla.

**Parte 3**

La batalla en la rebelión era cautica los muros cada vez se destruían dejando muy vulnerable a las tropas de la rebelión, Samanta estaba en uno de los muros disparando a los conductores que se acercaban a la rebelión con una de las ametralladoras que usaban para alejar a los conductores de los muros, la batalla era intensa ninguno de los dos bandos daban un paso atrás eso para Samanta era desesperante ya que no podían bajar la guardia ni por segundo, Samanta vio que los conductores trepaban los muros de la rebelión tuvo que tomar unas tres granadas y las empezó a lanzar hacia los conductores causando varias bajas para ellos pero eso no los detuvo siguieron insistiendo, Samanta corrió rápidamente hacia una de las ametralladoras y empezó a disparar sin compasión a los conductores, Samanta seguía disparando hasta que un algo hiso explotar su ametralladora, era un gran pedazo de papel brillante a simple vista era un papel normal pero estaba rodeado de una especie de luz pero esa luz parecía ser obra de un poder de conductor, Samanta volteo para ver de dónde provenía ese poder y vio a una chica de su misma altura con una máscara de conejo de papel que cubría su rostro solo dejando visible sus labios, la chica era la mano derecha de Augustine su nombre es Celia una conductora de poder de papel.

'' Es muy irritante ver como asesinas a mis colegas. '' Dijo Celia irritada.

'' Yo digo lo mismo, los conductores asesinan a las personas sin razón alguna. '' Dijo Samanta molesta.

'' No matamos sin razón alguna, lo hacemos porque es la voluntad de nuestro emperador. '' Dijo Celia seriamente.

'' Eso es lo mismo de asesinar sin ninguna razón. '' Dijo Samanta irritada.

'' Basta de charla, acabare contigo en este instante. '' Dijo Celia preparándose para atacar.

'' Eso lo veremos. '' Dijo Samanta sacando su arma.

Samanta en su mano derecha tenía un pistola nueve milímetro que empezó a disparar hacia la dirección de Celia pero esta uso su poder haciendo que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en varias hojas de papel que se dispersaban por todo lados haciendo muy difícil que la tocaran las balas, Samanta tenía que esperar que Celia se volviera a materializar cuerpo completo para poder hacerle daño directo pero de repente sintió una cortada en su brazo izquierdo, vio que los papeles que estaban flotando en el aire empezaron atacarla como grandes cuchillas, Samanta empezó a esquivarlas corriendo de lado a lado para que no tuviera buena puntería pero al menos dos la alcanzaron ocasionando unas cortadas leves una en el pie izquierdo otra en el brazo derecho, era muy irritante ya que la Celia tenía la ventaja en la pelea, Samanta tenía que buscar algo para poder ponerla en ventaja y poder derrotarla pero cuando empezó a pensar en un plan Celia apareció frente de ella y le lanzo un golpe hacia su mejía haciéndola retroceder y luego le lanzo otro golpe pero este fue a su estomago haciéndola perder un poco de aire, Celia tenia dominada la pelea pero en eso algo paso que Samanta presto mucha atención, de lado derecho Celia había un barril lleno de agua, Samanta vio que uno de los pedazo de papel de Celia estaba mojado y no estaba en el aire como los demás, ella sabía perfectamente que el agua arruinaba el papel por completo con movimiento rápido apunto su arma hacia el barril y disparo, eso provoco que el barril salpicara el agua que tenia adentro rociando a Celia dejando su papel completamente inmovilizado.

'' Maldita, como te atreves. '' Dijo Celia furiosa.

'' Esto es una guerra, no dejare que me ganes. '' Dijo Samanta seriamente.

Ambas se quedaron viendo por unos segundos mirando el movimiento de su oponente un error podía ser fatal, Samanta no tenía mucha balas en su arma y sería arriesgado cargarla en ese momento, Celia no podía hacer un buen uso de su poder ya que sus papeles estaban mojados y no tenía muchas opciones disponibles así que única opción era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no espero mas Celia fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Samanta embistiéndola violentamente que ambas cayeron al suelo, Celia se puso encima de Samanta empezando a golpearla en la cara con una serie de puñetazos, Samanta cubrió su rostro con sus brazos pero los ataques de Celia no se detenían y uso su cuerpo para empujar a Celia haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo y rápidamente Samanta de puso de pie y lanzo una patada con su pie izquierdo hacia el rostro de Celia haciendo que retrocediera aun mas, Samanta rápidamente agarro su arma y cargarla con nuevas balas pero eso le dio tiempo suficiente para que Celia se recuperara, Celia al ver el arma de Samanta lanzo un pedazo de papel hacia la mano que la sostenía haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y Celia nuevamente comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas hacia Samanta para poder derribarla y Samanta solo podía defenderse ya que los golpes de un conductores eran más fuertes que las personas normales un golpe bien recibido la podía dejar inconsciente tenía que tener mucho cuidado en su defensa.

'' Para ser humana eres fuerte pero eso no te salvara hoy. '' Dijo Celia muy confiada.

'' Para ser una conductora eres un dolor de trasero pero aun así te derrotare. '' Dijo Samanta seriamente.

'' Y dime ¿Cómo me derrotaras? '' Dijo Celia burlándose.

'' Muy sencillo. '' Dijo Samanta apuntando a los pies de Celia.

En los pies de Celia todavía había agua del barril que habían usado para neutralizar sus poderes de papel pero no miraba la razón porque eso sería la razón de su derrota, pero en ese momento Samanta puso su mano izquierda en su espalda sacando una nueva arma.

'' ¿Sabes qué es esto? '' Dijo Samanta burlona.

'' No sé de que hablas. '' Dijo Celia irritada.

'' Es una pistola eléctrica y tu estas parada en charco de agua solo saca las conclusiones. '' Dijo Samanta confiadamente.

'' Mierda. '' Dijo Celia al ver su derrota.

Samanta disparo su arma eléctrica hacia el suelo donde estaba el charco de agua haciendo electrocutar a Celia dejándola inconsciente, Samanta se puso de frente de Celia que estaba en el suelo sin conocimiento saco su arma para darle el tiro de gracia pero por alguna razón ella no disparo y se dio la media vuelta para seguir defendiendo los muros de la rebelión.

**Parte 4**

Reggie estaba teniendo una batalla intensa en el ala norte de los muros ya que ahí se concentraron la mayor fuerza de los conductores ya que en ese lado estaba la comandante de ellos Brooke Augustine que estaba formando dos bolas gigantes de concreto para lanzar contra la rebelión, Reggie tenía que impedir que eso sucediera ordeno a sus tropas a posicionar los cañones en dirección donde se encontraba Augustine.

'' Fuego. '' Grito Reggie.

Los cañones fueron disparados a discreción impactando el otro lado del muro donde se encontraban los conductores que salían volando por los cielos al recibir el impacto, los conductores no se quedaron de brazos cruzados empezaron a disparar ráfagas de rayos de neón y otros balas de concreto hacia las tropas de la rebelión, al ver el contraataque de los conductores Reggie puso a sus hombres en los muros y que dispararan a discreción con las ametralladoras que impidieran como diera lugar que no se formaran esas bolas de concreto si eso impactara a la rebelión era su derrota asegurada.

Reggie se encontraba en los muros dirigiendo a sus hombres pero los conductores empezaron a ganar terreno y empezaron a subir los muros, Reggie ordeno a sus tropas de que se prepararan para un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Dos conductores se acercaron a Reggie por la espalda pero este rápidamente se dio cuenta y saco su arma un revolver S&amp;W modelo 29 de capacidad de seis balas, se dio la media vuelta y disparo su revólver solo dando a uno de los conductores pero el otro esquivo las balas, al parecer este conductor tenía el poder de neón y gracias a eso pudo esquivar las balas por su velocidad entonces este se acerco a Reggie dándole un golpe en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera, Reggie sabía que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no le podía ganar a un conductor así que empezó a apuntar su arma hacia el conductor empezando a disparar cinco veces seguidas pero ninguno de sus disparo lograron acertar al conductor y Reggie se quedo sin balas y no podía recargar su arma en ese momento.

'' Veo que te quedaste sin bala es hora que te asesine y me lleve toda la gloria por asesinar al líder de la rebelión. '' Dijo el conductor cantando victoria.

'' Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro. '' Dijo Reggie apuntando hacia atrás.

El conductor dio media vuelta solo para ver que otro miembro de la rebelión le tenía apuntando con un rifle hacia la cabeza del conductor y este no dudo ni un segundo y disparo el arma directamente hacia la cabeza del conductor matándolo al instante.

'' Gracias Bryan sin ti no hubiera acabado a ese conductor tan fácilmente. '' Dijo Reggie agradeciendo a su salvador y mano derecha.

'' La próxima vez que pienses hacer algo alocado avisa con anticipación. '' Dijo Bryan dando un suspiro.

'' Lo tendré en cuenta. '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

Pero eso no era el fin de la pelea los conductores seguían subiendo los muros de la rebelión sin perder más tiempo Reggie cargo de nuevo su revólver listo para volver al campo de batalla igual que Bryan que cargo su rifle para seguir a Reggie pero de repente Bryan en sus pies fueron cubierto de concreto y lentamente cubrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza silenciándolo por completo, al ver eso Reggie volteo a ver qué pasaba y vio a la responsable de ese acto.

'' Tiempo sin verlo comandante Rowe. '' Dijo Augustine apareciendo en escena.

'' Augustine para mi es molesto volverla a ver. '' Dijo Reggie irritado.

'' No te preocupes tu amigo no está muerto pero lo estará si pasa mucho tiempo ahí. '' Dijo Augustine viendo el cuerpo lleno de concreto de Bryan.

'' Maldita esta te has pasado, ¿Cuál es la razón de este ataque? Nunca te hemos importado si estamos vivos o muertos. '' Dijo Reggie enojado.

'' Tengo mis razones y es algo que a ti no te importa. '' Dijo Augustine irritada.

'' Veo que los conductores se cansaron de ti ya que no puedes librarte de unos simples humanos. '' Dijo Reggie burlándose al provocar a Augustine.

'' Cállate, no necesitas saber nada ya que vas a morir aquí mismo. '' Dijo Augustine furiosa.

Augustine estaba lista para atacar a Reggie pero de repente algo se interpuso entre ella y Reggie.

**Parte 5**

Delsin termino su pelea con Eugene y se dirigió a la rebelión con su poder de video, usando el poder de video Delsin saco unas alas en su espalda y empezó a volar lo más rápido posible ya que su hermano Reggie podría estar en peligro y eso lo preocupaba, Delsin todavía tenía el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su hermano en su mundo algo que él nunca se lo perdonara pero ahora en este mundo podrá remediar su equivocación y salvar a su hermano Reggie de ese mundo ya que ha enfrentado muchos problemas y quería ayudarlo ya que no importaba si eran de mundos diferentes Reggie seguía siendo su hermano y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Delsin llego a la rebelión y se encontró con una escena muy familiar era Augustine lista para atacar a Reggie eso hiso que Delsin volviera a experimentar un sentimiento que todavía no ha superado pero esta no iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esta vez el iba a salvar a su hermano de Augustine. No perdió ni un segundo Delsin estando en el aire lanzo tres cuchillas hacia enfrente de Augustine para parar su ataque de Reggie y esta retrocedió dos pasos pero cuando se puso lista para contraatacar Delsin ya estaba frente de ella, Delsin de sus manos uso su poder para formar una espada y con esta golpeo a Augustine en el estomago y parte de sus costillas haciéndola volar por los aires hasta que se estrello en los muros que protegían la rebelión, esa escena todos quedaron impactado como humanos y conductores quedaron sorprendido por el poder que uso un conductor contra la comandante de ellos algo que nunca había sucedido pero para Delsin eso no importaba el tenia que salvar a su hermano.

'' ¿Estás bien Reggie? ¿No te lastimo? '' Dijo Delsin preocupado.

'' Si, estoy bien, pero lo más importante ¿Enserio eres Delsin? '' Dijo Reggie un poco en shock.

'' ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' La verdad nunca te he creído ese cuento de que somos hermanos. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando Reggie? '' Dijo Delsin preocupado.

'' Pero hasta ahora todas tus acciones siempre son que te preocupas por mi y por alguna razón quiero pensar que tu eres mi hermano Delsin que él nunca murió pero la verdad mi hermano Delsin si murió pero ahora vino un Delsin de otro mundo que idéntico a mi hermano fallecido, la que quiero decir que cada acción que haces que crea aun mas en ti aunque seas un conductor. '' Dijo Reggie con gran tristeza en su voz.

'' Te aseguro Reggie que soy tu hermano aunque seamos de dos mundos diferentes pero el hecho que seamos hermanos nunca va a cambiar y esta vez es mi turno de proteger a mi hermano mayor. '' Dijo Delsin con determinación.

'' Pero primero debemos derrotar a todos los conductores que destruyen el hogar de estas personas. ¿Qué dices me ayudas? '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

'' Claro Reggie, aunque pueda que me pase un poco porque me gusta mostrar mis poderes. '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

'' No importa de qué mundo seas, siempre eres un causa problemas. '' Dijo Reggie alistando su arma.

'' No importa de qué mundo seas, siempre estas para sermonearme de cada pequeña cosa que hago. '' Dijo Delsin alistando sus poderes.

'' Que hermoso que me dan asco, no importa los matare a ambos en este momento. '' Dijo Augustine levantándose de los escombros furiosa.

'' Es hora del espectáculo. '' Dijeron los hermanos Rowe.

No importa el mundo ni la distancia los hermanos Rowe siempre serán hermanos y siempre estarán el uno para el otro aunque siempre se peleen entre ellos y ahora ambos están listo para vencer a los conductores que amenazan la vida de personas inocente.

**Parte 6**

Un lugar lejos de la rebelión se encontraba un hombre enmascarado viendo la pelea de los conductores y la rebelión desde una distancia segura, el hombre tenía una manta que lo cubría desde los pies hasta la cabeza y una máscara de color blanco en su rostro con una sonrisa de color rojo. El hombre enmascarado solo quedaba viendo la batalla pero algo le llamo la atención y dio media vuelta y vio que venían mas conductores en camino eran los refuerzos, dio un suspiro pero bajo de la máscara dio una pequeña sonrisa.

'' Las cosas se pondrán interesante a partir de ahora, es tiempo que yo también sea actor de esta obra del destino que cambiara la historia como la conocemos. '' Dijo El enmascarado con sonrisa.

En ese momento el enmascarado puso su mano derecha estirándola frente de él y empezó abrir el espacio tiempo en el aire creando un portal.

'' Es tiempo que yo también me una a la batalla y les demuestre '' EL PODER DE UN CONDUCTOR'''' Dijo el enmascarado metiéndose al portal que él había creado.

Como se creó el portal también desapareció junto con el sujeto enmascarado que también se unirá a la batalla de la rebelión y conductores, ahora un nuevo adversario se une al combate.

* * *

**Ahora la cosa se puso buena espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo aunque no sé si escribí bien la acción pero espero que sea de su agrado, Samanta tuvo un uno contra uno siempre la había puesto como damisela en apuros pero en este capítulo también quise hacerla una luchadora que puede ser frente a cualquier situación, la pelea con Eugene fue algo floja pero buena pero no es tan épica como en el videojuego pero aun así fue entretenido escribirla, pero para el próximo capítulo Delsin vs Augustine 2 otra pelea buena espérenla con ansias, eso todo por esta vez.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	9. El Conductor Llamado PARADOX

**Hola a todos ha pasado un tiempo pero ahora les traigo otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame está la cosa esta buena hay mucha acción y emoción, también se rebelara otras cosas que pondrán la historia mas interesante y también me disculpo por no actualizar la historia muy seguido pero he estado muy ocupado y también si quieren culpar a algo será al videojuego de PROTOTYPE que en vez de escribir la historia me distraigo con ese juego que esta muy bueno ja ja ja.**

**Ahora les responderé a las preguntas de grandes seguidores de esta historia.**

** .gm1: Gracias amigo por tu comentario aprecio tu opinión y me da más confianza en escribir así que sigue disfrutando de la historia que cada vez se pone mejor.**

**Para IFL: Para la adivinanza que me dejaste la repuesta es Infamous First Light tu alias y el de tu hermano seria Infamous Second Son.**

**Para inFAMOUS: para tus preguntas seria Conociendo a Delsin tratara de absorber los poderes de los conductores más poderosos y hasta ahora eso va hacer un misterio y no te preocupes la pelea final va hacer épica.**

**Para ThePlayer: para tu primera pregunta la edad de Delsin se dice en el primer capitulo en el segundo párrafo. La segunda es Delsin tendrá otro rival además de Lance Tony y Jon y este aparecerá en capítulos más adelante. La tercera el poder de Jon aparecerá en capítulos mas adelante. La cuarta todavía no me decido en hacer un triangulo amoroso. Y la ultima los poderes de Paradox todavía van hacer un misterio pero no te preocupes en pocos capítulos explicare todo y gracias por leer mi historia.**

**para DELSINXFETCH: tu pregunta es muy interesante la verdad no son los ojos que cambian de color sino su color de piel y el color de su poder. Cole en los primeros juegos su piel es mas pálida en Karma malo y su poder es rojo oscuro pero los ojos no cambian de color. En el caso de Delsin es su color de ropa que cambia a color rojo y su poder es igual el de Cole se vuelve rojo oscuro pero no cambian los colores de los ojos espero que te ayude esta información ya que tengo los juegos de inFAMOUS y no he visto que los ojos cambien de color y otra duda no dudes en preguntar.**

**Y por último a Guest: la caja de pandora por ahora no he tenido buenas ideas pero no te preocupes tampoco la voy a dejar en el olvido ya que es mi primer fic y pienso continuarlo pero por ahora me concentrare en Un Mundo Infame.**

**Y ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**El Conductor llamado PARADOX**

**Parte 1**

La batalla entre conductores y la rebelión era muy intensa para estas alturas los dos bandos no daban tregua alguna la pelea entre ellos era muy intensa pero en un lugar no muy lejano a la batalla en un lugar subterráneo había una prisión donde estaba una niña y una conductora que solo podían escuchar las balas y las explosiones fuera del lugar, la niña estaba muy asustada solo se podía ver que tenía sus manos en sus oídos para tratar de no escuchar las explosiones, la conductora que estaba en la celda solo la miraba hasta que la llamo.

'' Oye niña, ¿Por qué no te vas a un lugar seguro? Aquí es muy peligroso. '' Dijo Fetch a Amy.

'' No, me quedare aquí. '' Dijo Amy seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué te quieres quedar aquí? No ves que en cualquier momento los conductores pueden entrar. '' Dijo Fetch seriamente.

'' No me iré porque Delsin me dijo que te tenía que cuidar. '' Dijo Amy muy seria.

'' ¿Por qué escuchas todo lo que él dice? '' Dijo Fetch intrigada.

'' Porque él es una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás y me ha protegido muchas veces. '' Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

'' Eso no es suficiente para que confíes en un conductor a ciegas, además yo soy una conductora incluso te puedo hacer daño. '' Dijo Fetch seriamente.

'' No, tu no me harás daño. '' Dijo Amy mientras seguía sonriendo.

'' ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad? '' Dijo Fetch intrigada.

'' Delsin dijo que eres una buena persona y eres su amiga, si eres su amiga entonces eres amiga de Amy. '' Dijo Amy con gran seguridad.

Fetch solo guardo silencio por un momento las palabras de esa niña eran muy ingenuas pero a la vez muy fuerte para ella, para Fetch esa niña Amy le recordaba un poco a ella más pequeña cuando idolatraba y amaba a su hermano Brent, esa forma de expresarse de Amy le recordaba como ella era muy apegada con su hermano y eso le daba algo de celos pero a la vez era algo que ella entendía muy bien.

'' Veo que quieres mucho a Delsin, ¿Por qué? '' Dijo Fetch curiosamente.

'' Porque él se parece mucho a mi….. '' Las palabras de Amy no terminaron porque hubo una explosión en la puerta de donde ellas se encontraban.

En ese momento varios conductores de poder de neón entraron a lugar, pero las únicas ahí eran Fetch y Amy nadie más lo cual se le facilito rodear el lugar uno de ellos agarro a Amy y llevo contra un muro cercano mientras otro usaba su poder para liberar a Fetch de su celda.

'' Capitana Fetch es un gusto que se encuentre bien. '' Dijo un conductor al liberarla de su celda.

'' Si y ¿ahora qué haremos? '' Dijo Fetch seriamente.

'' Ahora acabaremos con esos humanos de una vez por toda. '' Dijo el conductor seriamente.

'' Primero acabaremos con esta niña. '' Dijo otro conductor que tenia a Amy contra la pared.

'' Esperen un momento. '' Dijo Fetch interrumpiendo al conductor.

'' ¿Un problema capitana? '' Dijo el segundo conductor.

'' Mejor larguémonos de aquí de seguro nos necesitan más en el lugar de pelea así que dejemos a esta niña por ahora. '' Dijo Fetch tratando que los conductores quitaran su atención de Amy.

'' No podemos hacer eso capitana nuestra orden es acabar con todos los humanos incluso si son niños. '' Dijo uno de los conductores con una mirada fría.

Uno de los conductores levanto su mano para usar su poder de neón que apuntaba a la cabeza de Amy listo para disparar su poder Amy solo podía cerrar sus ojos muy asustada solo pensaba lo peor con lagrimas en sus ojos solo deseo que Delsin la rescatara de ese momento. Hubo un disparo un rayo se había lanzado pero Amy todavía sentía que estaba bien así que abrió sus ojos y vio que el conductor que estaba apuntando hacia ella había recibido un disparo que lo hiso caer al suelo, Amy solo volteo a ver de donde se produjo ese disparo y era Fetch que había disparado hacia el conductor.

'' Capitana ¿Qué ha hecho? '' Dijo uno de los conductores sorprendido.

'' Lo siento, pero no dejare que asesines a esta niña. '' Dijo Fetch molesta.

'' Entonces eres una traidora por proteger a un humano. '' Dijo el conductor molesto.

'' De todos modos ya me había cansado de las ordenes del imperio. '' Dijo Fetch despreocupada atacando a los conductores que se encontraban ahí.

'' Esto es un reporte la capitana Fetch nos ha traicionado, repito Fetch nos ha traicionado. '' Dijo un conductor que sostenía un radio.

'' Por mí no hay problema si le dices al imperio que ya no soy una de sus mascotas. '' Dijo Fetch molesta mientras le disparaba al conductor.

Unos segundos después Fetch había acabado con todos los conductores que estaban en el lugar aunque no eran muchos pero aun así pelear con un conductor era problemático, Fetch se acerco a Amy si se encontraba bien.

'' Oye ¿Estas herida? '' Dijo Fetch preocupada.

'' Lo sabía. '' Grito Amy emocionada.

'' ¿Sabías que? ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Fetch confundida.

'' Sabia que eras una buena persona, tal como dijo Delsin. '' Dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa.

'' Bueno tal vez si lo sea. '' Dijo Fetch con una sonrisa.

'' Y ahora ¿Qué harás? '' Dijo Amy un poco preocupada.

'' Bueno ya no puedo volver al imperio, lo mejor será que te lleve a un lugar seguro. '' Dijo Fetch sonriendo.

'' Si está bien. '' Dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba la mano de Fetch y esta solamente la quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

'' _Brent, ¿Esto era lo que sentías cuando me protegías? ¿No importaba si yo era conductora? La verdad no importaba eso, para ti era tu hermana menor y siempre estuviste para mí cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora te entiendo un poco aunque sea un poco yo se que hiciste lo correcto y ahora es mi turno de hacer lo correcto. '' _ Decía Fetch en sus pensamientos.

Ambas salieron de ahí para buscar un lugar más seguro para resguardarse mientras caminaban tomadas de las manos.

**Parte 2**

Delsin y Reggie se encontraban frente de Augustine para enfrentarla de una vez, Augustine dio unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a formar una enorme cantidad de concreto a su alrededor que poco a poco se apegaba a su cuerpo formando una enorme criatura con cuerpo de serpiente con tres piernas y una enorme cola.

'' ¿Alguna idea de cómo vencer a esa cosa? '' Dijo Reggie asombrado de la nueva forma de Augustine.

'' La verdad no muchas, pero quiero que uses todos tus cañones contra ella para romper su armadura de concreto mientras yo aprovecho esa oportunidad y con mis poderes podre romper su armadura mas hasta que quede expuesta. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' Lo malo de tu plan es que si dejo de usar los cañones para alejar a los conductores ellos fácilmente penetraran las defensas y será nuestro fin. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Bueno iré por el plan B. '' Dijo Delsin muy confiado.

'' ¿Cuál será ese plan B? '' Dijo Reggie curiosamente.

'' Improvisar. '' Dijo Delsin con una gran sonrisa.

'' Porque presentí que dirías algo tonto como eso. '' Dijo Reggie con un suspiro mientras ponía su mano en su rostro.

Pero la charla entre ellos fue interrumpida por Augustine que empezó atacar lanzado bolas de concreto, Delsin tomo a su hermano y lo llevo hacia los muros con su poder de video, ahí Delsin dejo a Reggie para poder pelear con Augustine sin ninguna distracción pero Reggie sabía que necesitaba ayudar a Delsin durante la pelea

Delsin se dirigió donde se encontraba Augustine para enfrentarla, cuando llego al lugar Augustine empezó atacar a Delsin con enormes bolas de concreto y esto solo las esquivaba pero eso no era suficiente la enorme forma de Augustine tomo una forma de serpiente y empezó a embestir todo el lugar sin importar si golpeaba a Delsin o no pero eso no era lo peor estaba destruyendo los muros de la rebelión junto con la gente que estaba luchando por proteger los muros pero lo más sorprendente era que golpeaba a sus propios compañeros de luchas a los conductores sin importarle.

Delsin se le ocurrió una idea todavía tenía todo su poder de video al máximo ya que no lo había utilizado mucho así que decidió utilizarlo todo en un solo ataque para debilitar su armadura de concreto. Delsin se puso frente de Augustine con todo su poder de video empezó a llamar ángeles que salían detrás de el gracias a su poder y empezaron a elevarse hacia el cielo con ambos movimientos de sus brazos Delsin apunto donde se encontraba Augustine y todos los ángeles se dirigieron hacia ella en forma de proyectiles cayendo violentamente sobre ella, la armadura de Augustine se empezó a debilitar gracias a ese ataque.

'' Maldito, como te atreves. '' Dijo Augustine molesta.

'' Esto todavía no termina. '' Dijo Delsin muy confiando.

Con esas palabras Augustine no tenía idea de lo que decía Delsin pero en eso ella volteo a ver a una de las murallas y se sorprendió a ver tres cañones que estaban apuntando directamente a ella pero en medio de los cañones estaba Reggie sosteniendo una bazuca y solo escucho una palabra.

'' Fuego. ''

Reggie dando la orden los cañones fueron disparados directamente a Augustine que impactaron con gran potencia debilitando aun más su armadura de concreto al punto de romperse. Augustine no tuvo otra opción que deshacer su enorme forma de serpiente gigante ya que había recibido mucho daño, pero cuando ella se deshizo su forma quedo completamente expuesta y eso le dio a Delsin para lanzar un ataque con lo último de poder que le quedaba, viendo esa oportunidad Delsin formo tres cuchillas de gran tamaño que las apunto directamente a Augustine sin tiempo que perder las lanzo directamente, Augustine vio las intenciones de Delsin y formo un escudo de concreto frente de ella para protegerla pero las cuchillas pudieron romper ese escucho fácilmente ya que Augustine había usado mayor parte de su poder en poder formar esa enorme criatura de concreto dejándola muy vulnerable, el escudo se rompió cuando Augustine se preparaba para el contraataque su sorpresa era que Delsin ya estaba frente de ella sin poder reaccionar Augustine solo pudo ver los movimientos de Delsin que este sujeto su mano derecha y empezó absorber sus poderes dejándola totalmente indefensa ella solo podía ver como sus poderes eran extraídos tan fácilmente y de una manera que ella no podía entender, Delsin termino de extraer los poderes de Augustine y este la soltó dejándola confundida cuando ella vio que ahora la mano derecha de Delsin estaba generando concreto.

'' Maldito, ¿Qué has hecho? '' Dijo Augustine molesta.

'' Disculpa pero solo he tomado un poco de tu poder. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' ¿No solo tenias un poder? ¿Tienes varios poderes? '' Dijo Augustine confundida.

'' Te puedo decir una cosa, subestimarme les puede costar muy caro. '' Dijo Delsin muy confiado.

Antes que Augustine pudiera decir algo solo observo como el brazo de Delsin empezaba a crear concreto que le cubría todo el brazo, Delsin vio directamente a Augustine y sin ningún segundo que perder se dirigió a ella golpeándola directamente en el estomago haciendo que ella saliera volando a unos metros de distancia de Delsin dejándola sin mucha energía para moverse.

Reggie estaba observando todo desde la muralla como su hermano Delsin derrotaba a Augustine para el esto era una gran sorpresa porque para él esto era una gran victoria por años había peleado contra ella y nunca pudo derrotarla pero en este momento el estaba viendo como Augustine era vencida por su hermano de otro mundo, Reggie sentía una gran alegría por dentro pero esa alegría se esfumo cuando vio fuera de los muros de la rebelión.

**Parte 3**

Reggie dirigió su mirada hacia más allá de los muros y vio otro ejército de conductores y este era más grande que el ejército que atacaba la rebelión, Reggie asumió que eran refuerzos y sabia que si se enfrentaran a esa cantidad de conductores ese sería el fin de la rebelión así que decidió hacer una decisión rápida para poder salvar tantas vidas que fueran posibles.

'' RETIRADA, TODOS FUERA, ES HORA DE EVACUAR EL CUARTEL. '' Grito Reggie con mucho pulmón.

Al escuchar las palabras de Reggie todos quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos al no saber la situación en la que se encontraban, Delsin quedo viendo a su hermano sorprendido así que usando su poder de concreto salto para llegar donde se encontraba su hermano.

'' Reggie ¿Qué pasa? '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' Tenemos problemas mayores. '' Dijo Reggie apuntando fuera de los muros.

'' Eso está muy mal. '' Dijo Delsin sorprendido.

'' No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, el primer ataque de los conductores ha bajado nuestras defensas demasiado y también se nos están acabando las municiones si nos quedamos aquí todos moriremos y eso es un hecho. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' HAHAHAHAHAHA, SE LOS MERECEN ESO PASA CUANDO SE METEN CON EL IMPERIO. '' Grito Augustine riéndose en forma de burla.

Ambos Rowe vieron la actitud de Augustine y sabían que estaban en problemas.

'' Reggie tienes que salir de aquí rápido. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' ¿Qué piensas hacer? '' Dijo Reggie viendo seriamente a Delsin.

'' Tu qué crees, los voy detener para que ustedes puedan escapar. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' ¿Eres idiota? Tu solo no podrás contra ellos vas a una muerte segura. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Es la única opción que tenemos y además soy el único que les puede hacer frente. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

'' No duraras ni un minutos, son demasiados y además…. '' Reggie no pudo terminar porque había tres personas detrás de Delsin. Una de ellas era Samanta, la otra era Melisa y la última persona era Anthony, ellos solo quedaron viendo como discutían los Rowe pero la que estaba más impactada era Samanta por la conversación que tenían.

'' ¿Enserio piensas hacer eso? '' Dijo Samanta asombrada.

''….. ''

'' Responde. '' Dijo Samanta enojada.

'' Descuida nada me va a pasar. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Cómo puedes sonreír si vas directamente a una muerte segura? '' Dijo Samanta aun enojada.

'' Descuida soy el héroe y de alguna manera sobreviviré. '' Dijo Delsin muy confiado.

'' ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Realmente eres un idiota? '' Dijo Samanta furiosa.

'' No soy idiota, pero te prometo que volveré a salvo. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

Antes que samanta pudiera decir algo Delsin se coloco encima del muro listo para atacar a los conductores para que su hermano Reggie y los demás pudieran escapar antes de lanzarse al ataque hubo algo que le llamo totalmente la atención y no solo a él sino a todos en la rebelión y a conductores por igual.

**Parte 4**

Delsin no podía creer de lo que estaba mirando, el estaba viendo un agujero enorme que se estaba abriendo en el cielo dentro del agujero tenía un fondo negro que no podía ver qué era lo que tenía por dentro, Delsin quería saber de dónde había salido ese agujero pero de repente el enorme agujero empezó atraer a los conductores que venían directamente a la rebelión pero envés de ir a la rebelión eran succionados por el agujero pero eso no era todo habían varios agujeros que rodeaban a los conductores y ellos sin poder hacer nada eran atraídos a esos misteriosos agujero.

'' ¿Qué demonios está pasando? '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' Delsin ¿Qué está pasando? '' Dijo Reggie acercándose a su hermano.

'' No tengo ni la menor idea. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' Al parecer tenemos una oportunidad para escapar y no hay que desaprovecharla. '' Dijo Reggie listo para evacuar.

Delsin escucho las palabras de su hermano y pensó que también era su oportunidad de escapar ya que los conductores estaban siendo llevados por ese extraño agujero, pero de repente una figura apareció frente a Delsin era un hombre de su misma estatura que llevaba una manta que cubría todo su cuerpo y tenía una máscara que tenía una sonrisa de color rojo y quedo mirando a Delsin fijamente.

'' Te he encontrado Delsin Rowe. '' Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

'' ¿Quién eres? '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose en guardia.

'' Me puedes llamar PARADOX. '' Dijo Paradox presentándose.

'' ¿Qué quieres? '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' He venido para que tengamos una charla. '' Dijo Paradox sonriendo.

'' No tengo tiempo para charlar, sino tienes algo más que decir me temo que tengo que irme. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

'' Vamos a tener esta charla, quieras o no. '' Dijo Paradox en tono amenazante.

'' Oblígame. '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose en guardia listo para atacar.

Pero antes que Delsin pudiera hacer algo un pequeño agujero se formo bajo los pies de Delsin haciendo que este fuera dentro del agujero de forma casi instantánea, los demás solo pudieron ver como Delsin era absorbido por ese agujero y eso hombre enmascarado podía ser el causante de todo eso, Reggie vio como su hermano desaparecía ante la situación Reggie desenfundo su arma y apunto directamente hacia ese hombre enmascarado y antes que jalar el gatillo vio un agujero detrás de ese hombre enmascarado y se metió, Reggie quedo sorprendido ante la situación pero ese no era el tiempo para eso el tenia que aprovechar en evacuar a todas las personas, solo podía confiar que su hermano Delsin se encontrara bien.

El agujero se abrió sacando a Delsin dejándolo caer al suelo, Delsin se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de la rebelión, el lugar que Delsin se encontraba era un campo de espacio abierto con maleza y una que otra piedra, pero algo llamo su atención y era otro agujero que se abría frente de el revelando al sujeto enmascarado que se hacía llamar Paradox.

'' De acuerdo tienes toda mi atención. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Paradox empezó a caminar viendo el horizonte a dirección de las ruinas de la ciudad de Seattle y luego miro a Delsin fijamente.

'' Veo que te has dado cuenta que este no es tu mundo. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

Esas palabras llamaron totalmente la atención de Delsin ¿Cómo sabía que era de otro mundo? Las preguntas en la cabeza de Delsin solo se acumulaban.

'' ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de este mundo? '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' La respuesta es sencilla Delsin Rowe, es porque yo te traje a este mundo. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

Delsin estaba completamente en shock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, este sujeto misterioso llamado Paradox le estaba diciendo que lo había traído a este mundo tan extraño para él.

'' Ahora probare tus habilidades, quiero saber si estas a la altura de pelear contra el emperador de este mundo. '' Dijo Paradox poniéndose en guardia.

Delsin se puso en guardia también pero todavía no se había recuperado del shock que recibió al escuchar que este sujeto lo trajo a este mundo pero las preguntas serán para después ya que ahora este sujeto decidió comenzar una pelea.

Paradox corrió donde estaba Delsin iba hacer una pelea de frente a frente, Paradox salto dando una patada que se dirigía donde estaba Delsin y este puso sus manos en forma de defensa para bloquear el ataque ya que parecía un ataque sencillo pero en eso otro agujero se abrió frente de Paradox haciendo que este se metiera en el al instante dejando a Delsin confundido pero de repente Delsin un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma frontal, cuando se levanto volteo a donde sintió el golpe y vio a Paradox parado detrás de él, Delsin se levanto y empezó a formar concreto en su brazo derecho para atacar a Paradox pero este volvió a formal otro agujero pero este era pequeño de tamaño y metió su brazo derecho dentro del agujero, Delsin se puso en guardia porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo asi que empezó a retroceder y ver a su alrededor para evitar el ataque pero fue en vano porque Paradox formo otro agujero cerca del rostro de Delsin haciendo aparecer su brazo a distancia y golpeara de Delsin directamente. Delsin ya frustrado sin saber donde aparecen sus ataques empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo de concreto y empezó a correr directamente hacia Paradox pero está viendo lo predecible del ataque de Delsin formo otro agujero debajo de los pies de Delsin pero este vio las intenciones de Paradox así que salto antes que el agujero se formara, Delsin preparo su puño para golpear a Paradox en el rostro este creo otro portal en su cara absorbiendo el golpe y junto con Delsin lo metió al agujero de nuevo y esta creo otro agujero a siete metros de altura dejando caer a Delsin en el suelo.

'' Bastardo. '' Dijo Delsin enojado.

'' Me decepcionas Delsin Rowe, yo pensaba que eras más fuerte. '' Dijo Paradox con una voz de lastima.

'' Cállate, que esto aun no termina. '' Dijo Delsin furioso.

Paradox estaba frente de Delsin y este se levanto rápidamente con su mano derecho trato de alcanzar una de las manos de Paradox para absorber su poder pero este rápidamente supo las intenciones de Delsin y solo se hiso a un lado y sujeto la muñeca de Delsin y luego le dio una patada en el estomago dejando a Delsin sin aliento.

'' ¿Tú crees que no se de tu habilidad de absorber poderes? Yo sé todo sobre ti Delsin Rowe. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

'' ¿Quién diablos eres? '' Dijo Delsin enojado.

'' Solo soy un conductor que sabe mucho sobre ti y de este mundo. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

'' ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Explícate. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

'' Yo solo sé que con tus habilidades actuales no le llegas ni a los talones al emperador de este mundo. '' Dijo Paradox mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' ¿Por qué dices eso? Si todavía no he peleado con él. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' Lo sé porque no me pudiste ganarme en este combate. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

'' ¿Qué dijiste? '' Dijo Delsin furioso.

'' Lo digo porque ni yo pude hacerle frente al emperador, barrio el suelo conmigo y tú crees que puedas derrotarlo no me hagas reír. '' Dijo Paradox muy serio.

'' Tan poderoso es ese emperador de este mundo. '' Dijo Delsin asombrado.

'' Si, pero hay un método que puedes deshacer su ejército. '' Dijo Paradox mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' ¿Un método para acabar con su ejército? ¿Cuál ese método? '' Dijo Delsin en shock.

'' ¿No has notado que los conductores actúan muy diferente a los de tu mundo? ¿Qué no tienen ni personalidad y si los miras a los ojos es como que no tuvieran alma? '' Dijo Paradox serio.

Pensándolo mejor Delsin se dio cuenta ahora que Paradox mencionaba ese detalle, los conductores de este mundo parecieran como que no les importa nada ni siquiera sus propias vidas y cuando vio el grupo de conductores atacando a la rebelión era como si viera un grupo de zombis con poderes que no les importaba hacer daños o que les hicieran daño, pero solo había conocido pocos conductores que todavía conservaban sus personalidades como Fetch, Eugene, Augustine y los otros tres conductores que conoció cuando llego a este mundo pero los demás eran como si no tuvieran alma.

'' Veo que lo has notado. '' Dijo Paradox mirando a Delsin.

'' ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los conductores de este mundo? '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' La respuesta es muy sencilla, están hipnotizados, les lavaron el cerebro. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

'' ¿Cómo has dicho? '' Dijo Delsin sorprendido.

'' Todos los conductores en este mundo están hipnotizados y solo piensan en eliminar a los humanos. ¿No te parece muy extraño que asesinen humanos sin razón alguna? '' Dijo Paradox viendo directamente a Delsin.

'' Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido. '' Dijo Delsin pensativo.

'' Ellos perdieron la capacidad de razonar y obedecerán cualquier orden que ellos reciban. '' Dijo Paradox seriamente.

'' Si es así, entonces debe haber algún método de poder salvar a los conductores de ese control mental. '' Dijo Delsin mirando fijamente a Paradox.

'' Si, hay algo que puedes hacer para poder liberar a los conductores de ese poder mental. '' Dijo Paradox con una pequeña sonrisa.

'' Dime, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para liberar a los conductores de ese poder mental? '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' Lo que tienes que hacer es….. '''

**Parte 5**

Reggie junto con Samanta, Melisa y Anthony seguían observando cómo los conductores seguían siendo absorbidos por eso enormes agujeros que se encontraban en el cielo, los agujeros siguieron hasta que habían absorbido a todos los conductores sin dejar rastro.

'' ¿Qué demonios fue eso? '' Dijo Reggie al no saber lo que estaba pasando.

'' No tengo idea de lo que paso, pero gracias a eso nos hemos salvado. '' Dijo Melisa desconcertada.

Ellos seguían viendo al cielo sin saber lo que había pasado pero ante ellos apareció una persona detrás de ellos y era Augustine que se había recuperado un poco de la pelea y se acercaba a ellos furiosa.

'' No puede ser no puede ser vencida por unos simples humanos. '' Dijo Augustine furiosa.

'' Ríndete Augustine esta es tu derrota. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Cállate, esta no puede ser mi… '' Augustine no pudo terminar porque de repente un objeto la había atravesado en el área del estomago, era una espada que la había atravesado y esa espada era una katana japonesa y por alguna razón en la herida se cubrió de hielo.

Augustine al ver esa espada en su estomago volteo a ver quién era la persona que la había atravesado y era uno de sus propios hombre su nombre era Lance junto con el se encontraba Tony y Jon.

'' Malditos como se atreven. '' Dijo Augustine molesta con una gran dolor por la herida.

'' Lo siento pero son ordenes del imperio ya no necesitan a una persona tan incompetente como tú en su ejército. '' Dijo Jon con una mirada fría.

'' NOOOOOOOO '' Grito alguien en lo lejano que capto la atención de todos.

Esa persona era Celia la mano derecha de Augustine al ver que ella había sido lastimada se lanzo al ataque, pero Tony la intercepto muy rápido Celia preparaba su poder de papel para el ataque pero este fue muy débil al poder de concreto de Tony que este hiso una bola de concreto y la lanzo a Celia que impacto su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente al instante.

'' Bueno ya que no hay mas distracciones es hora de irnos. '' Dijo Jon empezando a caminar dejando a Augustine con Lance.

Lance saco su espada de Augustine dejándola que cayera al suelo casi a punto de morir y siguió a Jon pero este volteo una vez más donde se encontraba Reggie y los demás.

'' No se preocupen por esta vez los dejare con vida pero para la próxima no habrá tanta suerte. '' Dijo Jon seriamente. '' Y otra cosa dile a ese conductor de varios poderes que personalmente yo lo asesinare. '' Dijo Jon con una mirada fría.

Jon, Lance y Tony se fueron dejando el campo de batalla dejando tirada a Augustine en el suelo igual que Celia y los conductores que atacaron la rebelión ya no estaban gracias a esos enormes agujeros que aparecieron de la nada, Reggie por una parte estaba feliz porque sobrevivieron a ese ataque pero también estaba preocupado.

'' Ahora las cosas se pondrán difíciles. '' Dijo Reggie mirando al horizonte.

* * *

L**a historia se puso interesante con la aparición de Paradox y ahora todo tomara un nuevo rumbo y espero que estén preparados porque lo que viene se va a poner mejor así que esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo de Un Mundo Infame.**

**Posdata**

**En los próximos capítulos me concentrare en el romance habrá más momentos entre Delsin y Samanta ya que no me he dedicado mucho en el romance en esta historia así que prepárense también para el desarrollo sentimental entre Delsin y Samanta porque será una pieza fundamental en la historia.**

**Hasta La Proxima vez**


	10. Un Nuevo Objetivo

**Hola a todos para los que se preguntaban por mí no se preocupen todavía sigo vivo jajaja lo siento por la tardanza pero la verdad tuve muchas cosas que hacer en la vida que no pude concentrarme en escribir Un Mundo Infame y mis otras historias, pero no se preocupen esta historia siempre está presente y ahora con mas romance ya que le voy a dedicar este capítulo al romance y por eso me tarde un poco ya que he no sabía como escribir bien el capitulo que lo reescribir como 2 veces para mejorarlo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Y ahora a responder las preguntas de los lectores que siempre han estado presente atento a la historia y les quiero dar las gracias por ser pacientes conmigo.**

**Para : DELSINXFETCH: Sobre los juegos de inFAMOUS si los tengo todos desde el primero hasta el último he jugado todos desde First Light hasta Festival of Blood me convertí en un gran fanatico de InFamous por su historia y sus personajes que hace que cada juego se único y para tu segunda pregunta no creo que Sucker Punch haga un DLC de Eugene ya que no veo mucho material para una historia de Eugene a menos que se trate después de los eventos de Second Son.**

**Para: The Player: todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en este capítulo así que disfrútalo porque esta emocionante. XD**

**Un fuerte saludo para ISS IFL INFAMOUS DELSINROWE80 que están siempre pendiente de la historia y gracias por sus reviews y si tienen una pregunta o dudas solo dejen su reviews y yo los contestare con gusto así que no sean tímidos. jajaja XD**

* * *

**Un Nuevo Objetivo**

**Parte 1**

La batalla contra los conductores llego a su fin con una victoria de último minuto de una situación que la rebelión consiguió gracias a un evento inexplicable pero eso lo dejaban para después lo importante en este momento era atender a los heridos y la seguridad de los civiles, Reggie estaba frente a Augustine que estaba seriamente herida a punto de morir él se acerco con su arma en su mano acercándose lentamente a Augustine hasta que llego donde ella estaba tirada en el suelo.

'' Dispara de una vez. '' Dijo Augustine agonizando.

'' No tienes que decírmelo. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

En ese momento Reggie cargo su arma apuntando a Augustine con una mirada fría listo para disparar pero alguien empujo a Reggie por la espalda pero el empujón no era fuerte que apenas lo había movido cuando Reggie volteo a ver quién era la persona que lo había empujado y vio que era la conductora que se había opuesto a esos conductores hace unos minutos atrás pero ella estaba herida y se puso frente a Augustine que estaba agonizando para protegerla.

'' No dejare que la mates. '' Dijo Celia mirando directamente a Reggie.

'' Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

Reggie apunto su arma hacia Celia cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo pero alguien puso una mano sobre el arma de Reggie y esa persona era su hermano Delsin que de repente apareció frente a él.

'' ¿Delsin? '' Dijo Reggie sorprendido.

'' Espera Reggie no las asesines. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Quiero preguntarle algo. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Delsin se acerco directamente donde estaba Augustine herida junto con Celia.

'' ¿Qué es lo que quieres? '' Dijo Celia molesta.

'' Dime ¿Es verdad que tienen a todos los conductores hipnotizados? '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Al escuchar esa pregunta todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

'' Así que lo sabes. '' Dijo Augustine muy seria.

'' Si lo sé todo. '' Dijo Delsin mirando fijamente Augustine.

'' Dime ¿porque yo te diría donde está el lugar? *cough* *cough* '' Dijo Augustine en forma burlona mientras le salía sangre en su boca.

'' Si quieres salvarte esa es la única opción que tienes. '' Dijo Delsin muy serio.

'' Mátame para lo que me importa * cough* *cough* '' Dijo Augustine con mirada fría.

Augustine poco a poco se estaba debilitando estaba a punto de morir por la herida que tenia para Delsin eso era un problema ya que podía ser la única que pudiera saber donde es el lugar donde hipnotizan a los conductores y dejarla morir sería una gran pérdida pero cuando Delsin mira a Augustine todavía le viene el recuerdo de cómo asesino a su hermano y una parte de él le gustaría que ella muriera en este lugar pero eso era algo que su hermano Reggie no le gustaría ver antes de cualquier decisión Delsin pensó por un momento y vio la situación.

Delsin vio a su hermano Reggie por una parte era esencial eliminar a Augustine una de las comandantes de los conductores y así ganar más terreno en la guerra que tenían contra el imperio y también le ayudaría a ganarse la confianza de la rebelión matando a Augustine para asegurar que el estaba de su lado.

Pero en otra parte Delsin vio a Augustine herida tendida en el suelo y vio a Celia que estaba a su lado con sus ojos viendo directamente a Delsin por cualquier movimiento que este hiciera porque ella protegería a Augustine hasta el final.

Delsin tomo su decisión.

Delsin se acerco a Celia y a la herida de Augustine, se puso frente a ellas levantando su mano derecha apuntando a Augustine mientras que todos lo observaban viendo las acciones de Delsin y este con su mano empezó a formar una bola de cenizas que había que había absorbido después de su pelea con Paradox y poco a poco formo la bola de cenizas y la apunto directamente a Augustine, Celia no podía hacer nada estaba muy lastimada después de su pelea con Samanta y después del ataque que Tony lanzo hacia ella la dejo más débil y que no podía defender a Augustine muy bien solo estaba frente a ella para poder defender a la lastima de Augustine.

Delsin solo miro las acciones de Celia y con su mano derecha lanzo la bola de cenizas que estaba formada en su mano e impacto al cuerpo de Augustine, pero este impacto fue diferente no lastimo a Augustine sino la rodeaba y curaba su herida cerrando mortal que había recibido por parte de Lance alejándola más de una muerte segura, pero esa acción no hiso muy feliz a su hermano Reggie y este se acerco a Delsin.

'' ¿Qué haces? Ella es muy peligrosa para dejarla con vida. '' Dijo Reggie muy molesto.

'' La necesitamos con vida Reggie y también no la asesinare a sangre fría. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' Necesitas una buena explicación para dejarla con vida. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Te lo contare todo pero primero atenderemos a todos los heridos. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a todos los heridos tras la batalla.

'' De acuerdo pero que sea algo muy convincente para dejar viva a la mayor amenaza con que he peleado por años. '' Dijo Reggie dando un suspiro.

'' Gracias. '' Dijo Celia interrumpiendo a los hermanos Rowe.

'' No la tienes que dar pero es muy temprano para aliviarse yo solo cerré la herida ella necesita un doctor para que la revise. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Celia.

'' De acuerdo hare que unos de los médicos de la rebelión la revise pero eso si ella va a estar bien custodiada y si intenta algo no dudare en darle un tiro en la cabeza. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' No se preocupe hare todo lo posible para que ella no les cause problemas. '' Dijo Celia sosteniendo en sus brazos a la débil de Augustine.

'' Delsin. '' Grito una voz desde lo lejos.

Delsin y Reggie voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y era de la pequeña Amy que corría donde estaban ellos, Amy llego donde esta Delsin y le dio un gran abrazo al saber que él estaba bien después la batalla que habían tenido, detrás de Amy se encontraba Fetch con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Veo que escapaste de tu celda. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' No se enojen con ella, Fetch me salvo de los conductores malvados. '' Dijo Amy viendo a Reggie.

'' ¿Fetch te salvo? '' Dijo Delsin con asombro.

'' Si, los conductores llegaron a la celda y la liberaron pero ellos me querían hacer daño pero ella los derroto y dijo que ya no sería parte del imperio. '' Dijo Amy explicando la situación con gran alegría.

'' ¿Eso paso? Esta segura de esto Fetch. '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' De todos modos ya estaba aburrida de las ordenes del imperio y además veo que será más interesante si me quedo aquí a ver qué locuras haces. '' Dijo Fetch con una sonrisa.

'' Bienvenida a bordo Fetch. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Espera un momento, ¿tú crees que le daré la bienvenida a otro conductor? No tienen suficiente con haber salvado a Augustine y ahora quieres que ella se una a nosotros. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Lo siento Reggie pero necesitamos personas capacitadas para el viaje y además haremos otra parada antes de llegar a Empire City. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a su hermano.

'' ¿Otra parada? ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Reggie confundido.

'' Ahora que todos están aquí voy a explicarlo todo. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Delsin se puso frente de todos y les dijo que fueran a la oficina de su hermano que ahí iba a explicar las cosas con más detalles así que todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Reggie para escuchar todo lo que tenía que explicar Delsin.

**Parte 2**

'' ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? '' Dijo Reggie poco dudoso.

'' Es todo lo que se. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' Nos estás diciendo que este conductor enmascarado es la razón por la cual tu estas aquí. '' Dijo Alex sin creerle nada de lo que está diciendo Delsin.

'' Ustedes mismos lo vieron, el puede crear portales para llegar de un lugar al otro y además el sabe mucho sobre el imperio. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Alex.

'' Y también nos dices que los conductores están hipnotizados y que no hacen nada por su voluntad y también que no piensan por ellos mismos. '' Dijo Samanta muy irritada, por alguna extraña razón miraba a Delsin con mucho enojo.

'' Si además me dio la locación del lugar donde está la torre donde manda toda la señal a todos los conductores hipnotizados del planeta. '' Dijo Delsin respondiendo a Samanta que ella lo veía con mucha irritación hacia el sin saber si le había hecho algo que haya molestado.

'' ¿Dónde se encuentra ese sitio? '' Dijo Reggie a su hermano.

'' Si y ese lugar queda en el estado de Florida, en Cabo Cañaveral. '' Dijo Delsin revelando la información de la torre hipnótica.

'' Y ¿quieres ir primero a ese lugar y librar a todos los conductores de ese control mental? '' Dijo Reggie tratando de analizar la situación.

'' Piénsalo bien Reggie, desharíamos el ejercito del imperio ya que dudo que todos los conductores querrán estar del lado del emperador sabiendo que mato a sus familias sin poderes y salvaríamos más vidas si ponemos a todos en contra del emperador. '' Dijo Delsin muy serio.

'' El tiene razón Rowe, eso nos daría ventaja en la guerra. '' Dijo Melisa seriamente.

'' ¿Estás segura? Porque para mí es algo muy arriesgado. '' Dijo Reggie algo molesto.

'' Al menos el tiene más valor que tu. '' Dijo Melisa con voz desafiante. De repente se sintió una tensión en el aire entre Reggie y Melisa.

'' De todos modos necesitamos ir a ese lugar y destruirlo para liberar a los conductores de ese poder mental. '' Dijo Delsin irrumpiendo la tensión entre ellos.

'' Tienes razón pero ahora debemos decidir qué haremos con los civiles de la rebelión ya que la base fue destruida. '' Dijo Reggie pensando en su nuevo problema.

'' No te preocupes por eso Rowe yo me hare cargo de ellos ya que mi base queda cerca de ahí y se pueden refugiar en mi base. '' Dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Rick, eres una gran ayuda. '' Dijo Reggie aliviado

'' Y todo eso arreglado solo queda saber cuando estás listo para el viaje Reggie. '' Dijo Delsin volteando a ver a su hermano.

'' De acuerdo, en dos días nos iremos a la torre hipnótica y después deshacer el ejercito de conductores nos iremos a derrotar al emperador. '' Dijo Reggie decidido.

'' Muy bien. '' Dijo Delsin alegre.

Todos en la habitación quedaron planeando el viaje que darían en dos días para decidir el futuro de su mundo.

**Parte 3**

Después de la reunión que hubo en la oficina de Reggie, Delsin decidió ir a tomar un descanso ya que fue un día largo tras la batalla de la rebelión y la noticia que recibió de Paradox saber que él fue el responsable de traer a Delsin a este mundo tan extraño, Delsin decidió ir por tomar un poco de aire fresco pero en su camino se encontró con Celia la mano derecha de Augustine.

'' Gracias por todo Delsin Rowe. '' Dijo Celia viendo directamente a Delsin.

'' No tienes que agradecerme es lo que tenía que hacer. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' Salvaste a un enemigo mortal de la rebelión me sorprende que no te odien o te digan traidor. '' Dijo Celia sorprendida.

'' Yo también me sorprendo pero creo se debe que ellos confían mucho en mi y las decisiones que hago. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' Los ayudare a llegar a la torre. '' Dijo Celia seriamente.

'' ¿Enserio? Eso sería de gran ayuda. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber salvado a Augustine. '' Dijo Celia sonriendo.

'' Veo que la quieres mucho. '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' Claro ella es como una madre para mi, ella me rescato desde que yo era muy pequeña y siempre ha estado a mi lado. '' Dijo Celia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Veo que tienen un lazo muy fuerte aunque no sean familia, es algo muy parecido a mi lazo con mi hermano Reggie cuando nuestros padres murieron el siempre estuvo a mi lado protegiéndome. '' Dijo Delsin con mucha nostalgia.

'' De todos modos te agradezco por salvar a Augustine. '' Dijo Celia con una cálida sonrisa.

'' ¿Cómo se encuentra Augustine en estos momentos? '' Dijo Delsin con curiosidad.

'' En estos momentos ella se encuentra reposando los doctores dijeron que en una semanas estaría mejor y le recomendaron mucho descanso. '' Dijo Celia preocupada por la condición de Augustine.

'' Deberías hacer lo mismo si piensas venir con nosotros deberías descansar porque este viaje será largo y peligroso tendrás que estar en buena forma. '' Dijo Delsin preocupado por la condición de Celia.

'' No te preocupes mis heridas sanaran rápido ya que soy una conductora para el día del viaje estaré en plena forma. '' Dijo Celia sonriendo.

'' Bueno espero que pases buenas noches, te veré mañana. '' Dijo Delsin despidiéndose y empezó a caminar al lado contrario de donde estaba Celia.

'' Espera un momento. '' Grito Celia.

En ese momento Delsin volteo a ver porque ella le había gritado pero cuando quiso ver para atrás Celia ya estaba a unos pasos frente a él y ella le dio un beso en sus labios. Delsin quedo congelado por tan inesperada acción de Celia darle un beso en sus labios pero fue un beso rápido ya que Celia retiro sus labios de los de Delsin y se alejo un poco.

'' Eso fue una recompensa por ser tan bueno. '' Dijo Celia con una risa coqueta.

Delsin todavía seguía en shock por el beso de Celia pero volvió en si en pocos segundos y quiso decir algo pero escucho un ruido que provenía detrás de ellos, Delsin volteo a ver y vio que alguien los estabas observando y esa persona era Samanta que estaba muy sorprendida por ver lo que estaba pasando entre Delsin y Celia.

'' Samanta. '' Dijo Delsin sorprendido.

Samanta dio unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a correr sin ninguna explicación.

'' Samanta espera. '' Grito Delsin empezando a correr para alcanzarla.

Celia solo vio como Delsin empezó a correr para alcanzar a esa chica sin poderes y con una sonrisa miro a la dirección que ambos se dirigieron.

'' Oh ya veo, esto será muy interesante. ''

**Parte 4**

Samanta ha estado muy irritada desde que Delsin rescato a Augustine y desde esa conductora Celia lo miraba mucho.

''_Deja de pensar en eso Samanta, porque cada vez que algo tiene que ver con Delsin pierdes tu compostura, si esa conductora lo miraba mucho pero ese no es mi problema ¿verdad? La verdad es que últimamente no he hablado con él y este día ni siquiera he podido hablar con el después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Eh? Espera un momento ¿Por qué estoy triste por no hablar con Delsin? Definitivamente algo malo anda conmigo. ''_ Es lo que Samanta pensaba en esos momentos.

Ella pensó que ahora era un buen momento de hablar con Delsin después de un día muy largo e iba en camino hacia las celdas ya que ahí dormía Delsin por los momentos y pensó que una pequeña visita pero cuando iba en su camino a las celdas un pasillo antes de llegar vio una escena que la dejo sin palabras, la conductora que había vencido antes en la batalla contra los conductores estaba besando a Delsin en los labios, esa escena la dejo en shock sin habla por alguna razón al ver eso su corazón sentía que se despedaza en mil pedazos no pudo contener mas dio unos pasos atrás y salió corriendo con una lagrima en sus ojos.

'' _Delsin eres un idiota, por eso la salvaste verdad. ''_ Dijo Samanta en sus pensamientos llenos de tristeza.

Samanta había llegado a la cima de unos de los muros de la rebelión que en esos momentos estaban vacios ya que la mayoría de los guardias están recuperándose y también después de que habían derrotado a todos los conductores del lugar se dieron el lujo de relajarse un poco y además todos los soldados activos estaban ayudando a los civiles para el traslado para la otra base de la rebelión que dirigía Rick.

Ya era de noche y Samanta estaba sola en los muros con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué le dolía tanta ver a esa chica besar a Delsin? Ella uso sus manos para tratar sus lágrimas pero en ese momento alguien estaba detrás de ella, Samanta vio quien era la persona que estaba detrás de ella y vio que esa persona era Delsin.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí porque no estás con esa conductora? '' Dijo Samanta molesta mientras secaba las lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' Déjame explicarte lo que paso. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmarla.

'' No tienes que explicar nada, la verdad no estoy interesada de lo que tengas que decir es algo que no me importa. '' Dijo Samanta furiosa.

'' Dime ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando viste eso? '' Dijo Delsin un poco molesto.

'' No tengo que darte explicación de mis acciones. '' Dijo Samanta dándole la espalda a Delsin.

'' Por lo que veo creo que estas celosa porque me dieron un beso. '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Yo celosa de esa conductora? No me hagas reír. '' Dijo Samanta molesta.

'' La verdad no hay nada entre ella y yo, simplemente me agradeció por salvar a Augustine y me dio un beso como agradecimiento por salvarla, pero créeme no hay nada entre nosotros. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Samanta solo quedo en silencio por lo que decía Delsin pero la escena del beso no se le quitaba en la cabeza, cada vez que pensaba eso tenía un enorme dolor en su pecho que ella no podía soportar pero de repente sintió algo en su muñeca de su mano izquierda y era la mano de Delsin que jalo a Samanta de repente y la abrazo con muchas fuerzas.

'' ¿Qué es lo que haces? '' Dijo Samanta confundida por las acciones de Delsin.

'' Créeme no hay nada entre nosotros. '' Dijo Delsin susurrando al oído de Samanta.

'' Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa. '' Dijo Samanta un poco ruborizada por estar en los brazos de Delsin.

'' ¿Enserio? Porque te preocupaste cuando yo iba a pelear con todos esos conductores yo solo. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

Esas palabras golpearon fuertemente en el pecho a Samanta, el tenia razón ¿Por qué ella se preocupo por el antes? ¿Por qué siempre que él estaba cerca de ella todo era complicación en su corazón? Pero en ese momento algo era seguro el abrazo de Delsin la llenaba de felicidad y de angustia al mismo tiempo, como un conductor podía hacerle eso a su corazón, los conductores era lo que Samanta mas odiaba en la vida por su pasado que ella vivió con ellos y fijarse en uno de ellos era imperdonable. Pero en los brazos de Delsin ella se sentía seguro pero eso no quitaba el hecho que él fuera un conductor asi que separo del abrazo que Delsin le había dado y se alejo de el por unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.

'' ¿Por qué huyes de mi? '' Dijo Delsin con tristesa.

Samanta ella misma se lo preguntaba ¿Por qué huía de el? ¿Por qué era un conductor? Solo sabía que su cabeza era un desorden igual que corazón pero en ese momento ella no sabía la respuesta.

'' Solo déjame sola. '' Dijo Samanta alejándose de Delsin.

'' De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres. '' Dijo Delsin mirando fijamente a Samanta.

Delsin se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Samanta pero antes de irse vio que Samanta tenía sus manos en su pecho como si algo le doliera al notar eso Delsin le dirigió sus últimas palabras en esa noche.

'' No sé lo que te haya pasado antes pero es la razón la cual tu odias a los conductores pero poco a poco hare que ese odio hacia los conductores se desaparezca y me aceptes en tu corazón. '' Dijo Delsin mirando seriamente a Samanta.

Samanta solo vio a Delsin fijamente mientras decía esas palabras pero no pudo contestarle y vio que él se iba lejos de ella poco a poco, Samanta su mente era un desastre ya no sabía que pensar o que sentir en su corazón pero una cosa era segura que Delsin Rowe era alguien que ella ya no podía sacarlo de su mente y su corazón.

En un lado oscuro Samanta ni Delsin se habían dado cuenta que alguien los estaba observando y esa persona era Fetch que había visto todo desde el principio y solo miro a Samanta parada sin aliento mientras miraba a Delsin marcharse, Fetch fijo su mirada a Delsin y dio un suspiro.

'' Veo que tengo muchas rivales pero aun así no perderé. '' Dijo Fetch con una sonrisa.

**Parte 5**

En el cuartel general de los conductores en el sector de Seattle se encontraba completamente vacío ya que todos los conductores fueron a pelear contra la rebelión de humanos y nunca volvieron ya que fueron absorbidos por una especie de agujero negro que de repente apareció en el cielo absorbiendo a todos los conductores. Pero solo tres conductores lograron salvarse de la absorción del agujero y esos eran Jon, Lance y Tony que se encontraban solos en la base de los conductores.

Jon se encontraba en un salón vacio, el salón es grande con mucho espacio era donde los conductores se reunían cuando recibían ordenes. Pero hoy era diferente ya que no había nadie ahí Jon estaba en el centro del salón parado viendo en frente de el sin ninguna explicación. Jon solo miraba su mano derecha que de repente empezó a sentir un gran dolor de la nada.

'' Maldición, ahora no es el momento. '' Dijo Jon empezando a sentir mucho dolor. '' Mierda no tengo otra opción. '' Grito Jon desesperado.

Han pasado veinte minutos ahora el salón se encontraba completamente destrozado, habían agujeros por todos lados paredes desgarradas y en medio de todo ese desastre se encontraba Jon con su respiración acelerada que no podía ni ponerse en pie, Jon no podía soportarlo, el no podía soportar su poder cada vez que su poder trataba de dominarlo y eso era muy doloroso para el tratar de controlarlo, Jon escucho unos pasos detrás de él y era Lance que acaba de entrar al salón.

'' Jon tenemos nuevas órdenes. '' Dijo Lance seriamente.

'' Me puedes dar un par de minutos. '' Dijo Jon tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento.

'' Tus poderes trataron de controlarte ¿verdad? '' Dijo Lance preocupado.

'' Si, pero poco a poco es menos estos ataques de ira, un poco mas y lo dominare. '' Dijo Jon seriamente.

'' Aparte de tus poderes tenemos otro problema. '' Dijo Lance serio.

'' ¿Cuál es el problema? '' Dijo Jon curiosamente.

'' El poder de hipnosis que tiene Tony poco a poco se está debilitando y sería un gran problema si este recuperara todos sus recuerdos. '' Dijo Lance explicando la situación.

'' Eso sería problemático, pero no te preocupes dentro de poco iremos a Empire City y arreglaremos la situación con Tony. '' Dijo Jon tranquilamente.

'' Acerca de eso, no creo que iremos a Empire City nos ordenaron ir a estas coordenadas. '' Dijo Lance dándole un papel a Jon.

'' Ahora todo se complica aun mas. '' Dijo Jon frustrado mientras lee el informe.

**Parte 6**

**Empire City**

En los pasillos del cuartel imperial se encontraba Lucy Kuo caminando con unos papeles en sus brazos, ella se dirigió a un salón especifico para reunirse con alguien, Kuo llego a una puerta toco antes de pasar y entro a la habitación y dentro de ella se encontraba Cole MacGrath el emperador de todos los conductores sentado en su trono con una mirada amenazante.

'' Dime ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí Kuo? '' Dijo Cole con voz intimidante.

'' Tengo todos los datos que me pediste Cole y tenias razón. '' Dijo Kuo seriamente.

'' Así que él se dirige a ese lugar. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Si y también otro conductores se han unido a él y uno de ellos parece tener unos poderes extraordinarios. '' Dijo Kuo explicando la situación.

'' No importa si un par de moscas se unen a la pelea, no son nada para mí pero de todos modos hacen las cosas interesante ya que me estoy aburriendo ya que no hay oponentes dignos para mí. '' Dijo Cole riéndose.

Para Kuo eso era aterrador nunca había visto a Cole tan emocionado por algo en un largo tiempo eso quería decir que ese conductor era alguien que no se podía ignorar.

'' Kuo reúne a unos hombres de confianza y que se preparen a ir a Florida ya que su objetivo es destruir mi ejercito. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Cole ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? '' Dijo Kuo preocupada por la tormenta que se avecina.

'' Me voy de Cacería. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ahora todos los caminos se dirigen a Florida donde una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy ahora una nueva batalla está por comenzar todo será un caos cuando lleguen a Cabo Cañaveral, y Delsin tendrá otra batalla difícil y esa es ganarse el corazón de Samanta ¿Sera Delsin capaz de enamorar a Samanta? Y además Celia y Fetch se unen a la batalla para ganarse el corazón de la esponja de poder, ahora todo se pondrá interesante así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Un Mundo Infame.**


End file.
